Insight Finds the Way
by Araylan
Summary: This is an alternate ending to "Message in a Bottle", a novel written 1998 by Nicholas Sparks. Let's give Theresa and Garrett a chance.
1. Prologue

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_Her voice was full of despair: "I wonder why I haven't done what I should have but said what I shouldn't have. I longed for a good love, for a future for Kevin and me that's worth living again. And now that I'm on the edge to get it, what am I going to do? I'm going to ruin it all with my stupidity and ignorance."_

_Theresa buried her face in her hands. "Deanna, why do I have such a stubborn head? Can someone like me be helped at all?" _

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

**Author's Note: **Hello and thanks for taking a look here.

The summary says it all: I tried to replace the original tragic ending of the story with something "more hopeful and positive".

This alternate ending is related to the novel and not to the movie! It is an alternate universe with a deliberate change in the storyline at a certain moment. Some original characters are introduced as well.

You may read the original story up to where Garrett visits Theresa in Boston, to the scene where they go back to Theresa's apartment. Read on till Garrett asks Theresa about the most impressive response she ever got for writing her parenting column. Leave the original story here and switch over to the alternate ending, i.e. this story!

Note 1: Sparks wrote the novel as reminiscence so the very first pages are irrelevant with respect to this ending.

Note 2: This new story respects Fanfiction's T-Rating so no love scenes in here. Some minor foul language within reason used as well as very few adult words that are censored (you'll have to figure out them for yourself).

Note 3: There are some oddities and things where the alternate ending slightly deviates from the premises in the original story. However, they will not really affect the plot.

Note 4: I do not own any copyright of the original material. No infringement intended. Please respect the copyright of the original author.

Disclaimer: This is fiction. Any resemblence with names, persons or events out of real life is entirely coincidental, although some of the sub-plots are inspired by events that happened in reality.

Araylan

* * *

**•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

**Prologue**

Dear Madam, dear Sir

This is a message I handed to the worldwide virtual ocean for you who has surfed to the shore of this site to pick it up. I greet you in all friendship but also with sadness.

My name is Theresa Osborne, one of the main characters of "Message in a Bottle" a novel written by my creator, Nicholas Sparks.

Very probably, you know me. If not, please read my creator's novel first and you may understand why I am feeling not so good. Right now, you will find me on the last page of his story, where I'm still standing on the beach of Cape Cod. I watch drifting away the bottle that I threw into the waves of the Atlantic Ocean. As you certainly know, it contains my farewell letter to Garrett Blake.

I'm sad and I am supposed to be. It's simply the way our creator wanted his story to end. I cannot be happy because Garrett, the other main character and being the man I love, was sent out to die in a sea storm just by nothing else than the will of our creator.

Now that the readers of this story closed the book I understand there's nothing more to say. I am left and seen in the cold light of day, I deserve no better fate. Too much things that I did in the original story were bad and my personality was sometimes more than doubtful. I was seen by many as manipulative and too calculating. I was selfish and worst of all, I lied to Garrett in a most important matter. In such conceit that knew no bounds I thought until the bitter end that I was right.

How wrong I was!

Now our creator has been going on to other stories with other characters and we know he has no plans to deal with us again.

What shall now become of us? Unless somebody else gives us a chance, I will forever be unhappy and Garrett will simply be no more. I know in my heart that he didn't want to die. Forgive me that I'm really feeling like a bird with broken wings.

Until now, that is!

For the unbelievable eventually happened:  
One of our readers took pity on us and turned back the hands of time. First he put Garrett into life again and then he set us right in the middle of the story once more. I can hardly believe it but we got another chance to do it over, the chance to reach a different ending this time.

However, the creator of this new, alternate ending clearly gave us a word of warning: It won't be easy! In a way, we'd have to struggle quite a lot more than in the original story. We'll have to go through some bad situations, we're expected to learn something and we'll also face times when we'd have to fight our weaker selves.

Then he cautioned us urgently not to spoil our romance with making love already! He granted us two cozy nights and that's it. In sheer contrast to the original story I now consider this a very good decision. I really didn't want to chase down Garrett only to make love to him the second day.

So if you have the original story in mind, please disregard the scenes where our creator supposed us to make love together. We just didn't!

We'll also be meeting new characters: Some good ones with two of them really being important, as well as a bad guy too, although it is not about a hollywoodish showdown between him and, let's say, Garrett.

There's another thing too: We must deal with the fact that we're given slightly different backgrounds even if this don't essentially affects the first part of the original story where we'll be pushed through anyway:

I for my share have to consider myself divorced the hard way this time. Supposedly, my husband left me and my son for good when Kevin still was a little boy (as it's happened all too often in real life). Therefore, he never really knew his father.

Then there's my creator's little story with advancing my career beyond Deanna's magazine. In this alternate ending I'll have to deal with it again but in a different way. I'll just start here with the fact that I got the chance to do so and the rest is yet going to happen.

At any rate, it's nice that besides all that, I'm given a nice hobby too although I'm supposed to have it neglected the last years. We'll see.

Kevin on the other hand is now put at the age of fifteen. As an expert in parenting, I can confirm that many parents, single or not, consider this an "very interesting" age, to say the least.

Garrett too has been given a challenging task: In the original story, he made a promise to Catherine that later on, he abandoned for no good reason. This time, he'll have to keep it, for he shall not be the one who breaks his word. And he must find a way to come to terms with both Catherine from beyond and with me from the present.

Finally a word to Garrett's letters in the first part of the story. Let's just assume that I got hold of just two letters (this is enough). The one from Cape Cod is without any helpful information but it mentions the promise and the second (i.e. faxed to me by the woman who found it) contains just enough information to get me started with my search.

Be it as it may, we were also given encouragement: If we really tried, if all of us, the old and new characters, were willing to work for this new storyline, we would see that in the end it was worth our struggle.

**•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

I admit that this new storyline might be predictable as well as the original. However, if you're still interested to see what we have to go through to deserve our togetherness, join us on our new journey. Hopefully, it will lead us away from doom this time.

There is only one thing I'd like to ask from you: Despite all the bad and sad things we will be thrown in, despite all oddities and flaws you may probably find, there are also moments where you're may smile or even laugh a bit. The story is serious but not always _that_ serious! So please take it with a grain of salt. It's fiction after all.

Garrett, me and all the other characters have spread our wings once again. We're so glad we've been given this chance and we're looking forward. Nobody is perfect but sure we'll do our best to reach an ending of "Message in a bottle" where insight finds the way.

We're ready to take off!

Kindly yours with a new hope in my heart now  
Theresa


	2. Questions and Memories

_Ladies and gentlemen, here we go. Let's say hello to Theresa and Garrett at the time when Garret is visiting Theresa in Boston, having spent together a really fine weekend so far (just as described in the original story). We're going to join both of you on your way back to Theresa's apartment when just a little small talk turns into much more, filling the evening with_

**Questions and Memories**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

Theresa had arranged this weekend very carefully. She wanted to please Garrett with all the bells and whistles that a city like Boston could probably offer. Yet she had also seen to that they could spend an undisturbed evening together in her apartment.

In fact, the hardest part of it was Kevin. With quite the same stubbornness as his mother's, he insisted that he be with Garrett too. Therefore, Theresa was glad the sports camp that Kevin was looking so forward to, took place on just the same weekend. "Don't you be sad dear," she told him, "sure Garrett will be in Boston once again and all three of us will have fun the next time". Kevin realized that there was no such thing as a free lunch and gave in. "OK, next time then," he grumped "but say hello for me, will you?"

So at long last, Theresa took Garrett to her apartment after that really splendid evening. Some hours of togetherness were supposed to lie ahead of them. However, this time, she wasn't sure of the outcome.

On their way home, Garrett asked her, without knowing it, a very embarrassing question: "Tell me," he said, "what was actually the most impressive response you ever got for writing the parenting-column of your magazine?"

Theresa thoughts, even without batting an eyelid, made "Ouch!" Just to tell him "Of course it was your message in a bottle" was out of the question. In order to find a credible excuse, she started stumbling: "So... you see... ah ...I recall there were a few themes which created a reader's response quite amazingly above average. If you're interested, I can look it up when we're at home."

To her big relief, Garrett didn't consider the question that important. Why, he was just trying to do small talk and simply started another, not too meaningful subject to discuss with her.

But how crooked, how stupid that was! Theresa knew well that she could not and must not go on with that kind of dishonest masquerade. Inevitably, there would come the moment she'd have to tell him the truth about how she found him. It had to be and sincerely, she intended to get it over this evening. However, she was afraid. Was it already too late and he would curse her to hell or could she hope that he would understand? Oh God, she prayed to herself ...help me make it...

Garrett had of course been in Theresa's apartment before, but only now his attention was drawn at the two paintings that made up very nice in the living room. One showed a landscape in water color while the other was a fine pencil drawing of a flower bed in a park. He took a closer look: "But these are originals. Very fine artwork indeed. They truly make this apartment classy. As classy as its owner, to say the least."

Theresa smiled; "Oh, thank you. These were among my favorite pieces I did, when I used to do drawing, painting and calligraphy as my hobby."

Most surprised by Theresa's statement, Garrett replied, quite admiringly: "So this is your work then? My compliments, that's great! But you sound as if it's not the case anymore. May I ask what made you refrain from doing it?"

Theresa bent her head for a moment and then looked right into his eyes: "Well, let's sit down and have a glass of wine before I start talking, will we?" Garrett agreed with a smile and Theresa prepared two glasses, lighted a candle and finally began:

"So, why did I give up my hobbies? You see, this was the time when Kevin's father left me and his son for good." She hesitated to continue and Garrett realized that he had touched one of her painful memories. "Theresa, I'm sorry. I wouldn't like to spoil this wonderful evening with you by discussing something you don't want to talk about."

Theresa gave him a little bit of a sad smile: "Ah, never mind, why shouldn't you know. Kevin was three years then and up to this time I was really persuaded to have a good marriage with my husband. It wasn't a rose garden but I thought we managed quite fine together and I couldn't think of a reason to distrust him. But I was apparently wrong: He left all at once, choosing a day when I was away with Kevin, and when I returned, he wasn't around anymore. His private belongings were lacking, there was no message whatsoever. Phoning up his company the next day revealed that he quit his job the very same day. They told me they saw him driving away with a woman. Obviously, it wasn't me.

I haven't seen or heard of him since, to say nothing of the fact that the law didn't get him and he never paid any support for Kevin and me. He had it all planned. Hell knows why but he didn't say a single word before. Why couldn't we talk this over like two grown-ups? I never understood his acting and finally, I stopped trying to understand, even if for some time to come, I had that famous feeling that some broken hearts never mend. Of course, it was no good and in the end, I filed a divorce suit against him.

I really felt bitter, having to accept that Kevin would never again be 'our' son, he would just be 'my' son from now on. It was almost too much for me and I had a hard time to keep things running. You'll certainly understand that since then, I barely had the time to do painting and drawing any longer nor have I ever really been in the mood for it since."

Garrett understood completely: "I see. Such times are bad and they're wearying. I think I can say so, because I've been there too. Even so, if you ever consider going back to painting and drawing someday, then I'll be no doubt looking forward to see some more of your really fine artwork." Theresa blushed: "Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it. Well, who knows, one should never say never, but for now, let's leave it at that, only time will tell."

Evening was turning late and Theresa knew that there should now really another thing be discussed with Garrett. Why, she wondered, is it so damned hard to get started with it? She knew it had to be, but she still hesitated to go on with it directly. Instead, she decided to continue with small steps: She had long noted that he didn't seem to feel at ease and was glad to turn the subject on him for a while.

"Garrett, may I ask you something now? I thought we had a very fine evening with Brian and Deanna and also the performance at the theatre was really first class. However, it seems to me that you've not been very chatty tonight. Please tell me, didn't you enjoy the evening?"

"You see, I am not that chatty but it's not about that" he replied. His thoughts turned rather slowly into words. "I really enjoyed every moment with you. Deanna and Brian are wonderful people, it was a pleasure to be with them. Actually, it was tremendous from you to arrange such a beautiful and interesting weekend for me here in Boston. Let me put it this way: I guess, you wanted to show me your world from its best side, the one you're living in, the one you're at home. And, believe me, I am deeply impressed."

"But...," Theresa turned onward "there's a 'but' coming now, isn't it?"

"Oh, I just wondered, if I could ever get used to all that, including perhaps to everyday life."

"What do you mean by that?" Theresa's curiosity arose. "Are you really thinking of..." her voice broke off for she really hadn't expected Garrett saying that.

"I wish I could." He filled the silence. "But somehow... without you, I would be completely lost here." Now braking off himself Theresa completed his thoughts: "You don't think you could feel at home here?"

Garrett nodded somewhat hopelessly. "Theresa, since I saw you for the first time, you have turned into something wonderful to me. You became the most important thing in my life. These summer days you spent with me in Wilmington, the places we went, the things we did, it was the best time I had ever since..." he tried hard to avoid saying "...Catherine had gone..." and went on with "...ever since I've been on my own. And I hope these weren't bad days for you either."

"Of course they weren't," Theresa replied, "these were the most precious moments ever since I had to care for myself. And Kevin, he really likes you, you know"

Garrett smiled. "I guess, me too, I wanted to show you my world from its best side. However, I don't think you'd consider Wilmington a town for you to live in, now that I see how good you're doing here in Boston."

Theresa couldn't deny it: "Yes, it's true. But Garrett, I'm not overly proud to say so. Boston wasn't my birthplace, I'm a Nebraska girl, you remember. I just can't see me giving it all up here and get along elsewhere. I must keep my income, Kevin's doing well in school and my job really means much to me, now that I'll probably get this chance to publish in a big journal. I can't let go now. But get me right, Garrett, me too, I don't like it the least that we be so far from each other."

He took a long look in her eyes. "Have I ever told you how lovely your eyes are? Believe me, I understand you. This seems to be the one question that neither you nor I can answer for the moment. Hopefully, we'll find a way out of this some day."

Theresa caressed Garrett's hands "I too wish I could change that but actually, I'm afraid of something else. I have to confront you with..."

Finally, Theresa bit the bullet and pushed herself forward:

"I have to tell you something."

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_Theresa, we heard you! Now that you turned your fine time with Garrett into a rather serious matter, we'll see you dealing with what is going to be for you the weekend of truth._

* * *

_To be continued. _


	3. The Weekend of Truth

_"I have to tell you something." __With this statement, Theresa started a most serious subject to discuss with Garrett and most private mattaer of his to say the least. Does she know him well enough to hope that he'll understand? Theresa, you'll find out soon now that you've plunged both of you into_

**The Weekend of Truth**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

This opening left Garrett silent, so Theresa continued "It's something I should have told you long ago. I sincerely apologize that I didn't, I... I simply hadn't the courage to do so. I'm so afraid it's going to hurt you!"

Garrett paled at once. "Why do you say that?" His thoughts rushed. "Are you trying to tell me there is someone else?"

She took his hand very nervously "No! There has never been any other. It's you and you alone! I guess that's why I so fear to hurt you with what I must tell you know."

Garrett noted her abrupt nervousness and tried what he was hoping that calmed her down a bit: "Whatever it is, I realize that it's important for you. Just start telling, I will listen to you"

Theresa caught her breath. "Garrett, do you believe in the power of destiny? I mean, could you imagine that there might have been more than just pure chance that we met each other?"

"Hmm, isn't it destiny that sometimes guides us to where we don't expect it and destiny that makes things happen we don't foresee? As far as I'm concerned, I'm thankful that the winds of destiny waved you down to Wilmington."

"That's the point, Garrett. It wasn't pure chance. I had a purpose when I first came to Wilmington. It was you that I wanted to find!"

For a moment Garrett didn't understand, but finally, he got the meaning of Theresa's statement and tried to see it from a reasonable point of view. "But wouldn't this mean you must have known something about me before you and I met for the first time? Please tell me, I really ought to know how that came."

So Theresa started telling her story. The time of frustration and despair, her vacation on Cape Cod and finally, the day she was jogging early in the morning.

"I remember it was a beautiful sunrise. I stopped jogging, wanted to relax and enjoy this morning sentiment. Suddenly I saw something sparkling on the waves. 'What's this?' I thought. Somehow I wanted to know, don't ask me why. I got out of my shoes, made a few steps into the water and picked it up." Theresa felt more and more uncomfortable and slowly she said. "It turned out to be a bottle, closed tight with a cork. And I think now you can imagine what was inside..."

Indeed Garrett could. "If you're putting it that way, then I really think I can." After a pondering silence, he concluded most thoughtfully:

"You mean you found a letter from me to Catherine."

Theresa's heart was in her mouth now. She had to fight the tears. "Please Garrett, will you understand? How could I know what was inside? Why, this was the most beautiful letter I ever read in my life. I couldn't help sitting there and cry, just as I do now. It really hit me inside my heart and soul. Can you understand that?"

Garrett realized he sat stiffly on his chair, making Theresa probably believe that he got angry, bitter, furious or whatever. ...Take care of her, stupid... So seemed a strange voice from afar tell him inside his mind. For a split of a second, he thought it was Catherine's. He rose all of a sudden, went over to Theresa, lift her gently off the chair and lay his arms around her. "I see there is something great in all that, although I don't understand it at all. Don't be afraid, we'll go trough this together. But first, let me take away your tears of sorrow." Softly, Garrett kissed her on both cheeks. Her warm tears tasted salty in his mouth.

This made Theresa recover quite a bit. Putting her head on his shoulder, she sobbed and continued then.

"I read it over and over again. Those weren't good days for me and every time I read it, I felt so much comfort and hope. But the more times I read it, the more I wished to meet the man who wrote it. The date was given so I knew, quite amazingly, that the message was not one of old times and its author could very well be alive.

To put it bluntly, I became sort of obsessed with it. There was only one thing in my mind: To find the man who wrote this beautiful letter. I know it sounds crazy but I simply couldn't help it. So what could I do? There were no indications as to where the letter was from. It contained just two names, nothing else. No chance to get even the slightest hint. Eventually, the question nagged to the point I couldn't stand it any longer: So I talked about it to Deanna. You see, she is truly what I call my best friend."

Theresa faintly smiled. "I guess she started worrying about my state of mind. She asked me if I really dreamt this weird dream of this man and me being two people. She said: 'Wouldn't you rather let the whole thing go?' And when I stubbornly said 'no, I can't and I won't' she proposed me something that now I'm deeply ashamed that I agreed to. I'm so sorry Garrett: She made me publish the letter."

Now Garrett was taken aback. He let her hand go for he had to sit down. "She made what?" The wordless moments that followed seemed almost unbearable to Theresa. Fear made her freeze. What if Garrett got disgusted and angry on her now? And if he did, she knew well he had every reason to do so. But there was no way out other than to wait for him to speak.

Finally, Garrett took a deep breath: "But why? Why couldn't you keep the letter just for your own sake? What did Deanna hope this would lead to, apart from a good selling of her print run?" Theresa felt that he was if not really angry but very disappointed. She took all her courage and looked into his eyes.

"Garrett, please let me explain." She sat down too and continued: "Deanna said: 'I'd almost bet we get big echo from the audience on this one. Perhaps there might be something helpful with your search of the mysterious author.' First I objected to it, but as a matter of fact, this would have ended my search. Unsuccessfully that is! So I finally agreed, but of course I only used the initials of your names."

Since Garrett remained silent, she went on: "To be honest, this is the true answer to your question from when we went home. This was the column that got the best response ever. More than 200 letters and a good dozen of which were women that wanted to marry you right away. Two days later, I got a phone from another lady who insisted to have personally found a letter similar to this. She was absolutely convinced that it was written by the same man. I managed her to fax me a copy and I had to admit that Deanna was right: It was indeed another of your letters, dated back on time earlier than the one I found. But in this second letter you mentioned 'Happenstance' as the name of your boat and a place named 'Onslow Bay'. This was something to start with."

She continued very earnestly. "Believe me, Garrett, without this second letter, we would never have met! Kevin, you know he is good at Geography, helped me with the location, although in the first place, I didn't tell him what it was all about. He found this to be a coastline somewhere between New Bern and Wilmington, North Carolina. With that I tried to identify the owner of Happenstance. It was tricky, but that's not important now. However, I succeeded to get your name and address and my mind was eagerly set: Going to Wilmington the very next time I could possibly do. Soon thereafter, Kevin happened to have a week in a sports camp. So I got my chance, took a week of vacation, unpaid if I may add, booked the flight and from there, you know the rest."

Again, Garrett didn't answer right away. Could he really blame Theresa for what happened or what she did? Although very unlikely, wasn't it stupid denying that some of his messages could wash up somewhere and would be read by someone? He never thought about it that way. He said, talking more to himself than to Theresa:

"Well, after all, I see how much it meant to you. Actually I handed more than a dozen letters in bottles over to the ocean. Catherine always loved the sea and this became my way to keep alive my memory for her. Perhaps you don't understand, but that's the way it is. I admit that I never expected one of my messages to ever appear somewhere on a shore. But seen in hindsight, I should have and believe me, I'm thankful that the letter touched you.

But did you really trust your heart so blindly? You took the risk, the time and the expense to travel a thousand miles to see someone you didn't even know what he looks like. What if I had been, for instance an old, worn-out and bitter man?"

"I had no plans whatever. Guess if you hadn't been the man that you are, I would have turned and walked away. But then I saw you for the first time and it felt so right. What more can I say, apart perhaps from the fact that when we were on Happenstance, I forgot my jacket on purpose, hoping I could see you again this way."

"I should have known that" Garrett smiled but then, he turned serious again. "Theresa, would you mind showing me the letter? I mean the one you personally found on the beach." A rest of uneasiness still surrounded her feelings. "You're not angry with me Garrett?"

"No, of course not. Why should I blame you for something that's really not your fault? I just like to know which one of mine it was."

So Theresa took him by the hand and they went to her bedroom. She opened the drawer of her bedside table and brought out a nice looking document map which she handed to him without words. "This is it?" Theresa nodded. "I've always kept it near me. Shouldn't I better leave you alone?"

"No, please don't" Garrett asked much to her surprise "Somehow I'm afraid, I don't know why. Couldn't you sit by my side, it would really make me feel better."

...He's still got mixed feelings, he needs my help..., Teresa thought ...but can I really help him?... Whatsoever, she didn't wonder any longer and they made themselves comfortable on the bed's edge. Garrett opened the map and found something very familiar to him. It was a sheet of paper with a sailing ship on the upper right hand corner:

_Dear Catherine..._

A heavy sigh escaped Garrett from the depth of his soul. Theresa didn't dare to comfort him with a kiss. Feeling a bit helpless, she whispered: "I'm so sorry, I never meant to bring you down, believe me".

For the second time this evening Garrett thought that Theresa's eyes were indeed an ocean of beauty. He tried a smile: "You need not be. I just don't get it! Of all my letters that could have washed up to your feet, it had to be the one with the promise. I wonder if I'll ever be able to keep it."

Theresa knew Garret's letter almost by heart, but she could never figure out what he meant when he wrote that short passage. Yet before she could ask him, he cut in: "I know you want to ask me questions now, but I'm sorry, I can't tell you. This is something I don't understand myself, why it had to be and if it will ever fulfill. Just as you said before, only time will eventually tell. But Theresa, may I ask you a favor?"

"Gladly, if you think I can."

Again, Garrett's intention was not clear to her. But he was still by her side and that was all that mattered to her. Much to her surprise, he laid the letter onto her lap, took her hand and put both, hers and his on the letter. "A little while ago, you said something about the power of destiny. Although this letter wasn't addressed to you, destiny led it from my hand to yours. Without it, we wouldn't have met. May I ask to keep it in honor?" Theresa felt incredibly relieved. "Of course I will" she smiled and said: "And will you do me a favor and hold me in your arms tonight?"

So they were tender to each other and Theresa enjoyed every moment. She was glad that Garrett showed such a noble point of view about it. Nevertheless, while she longed to feel his caress, she also felt that this night still wasn't the one to make love together. Indeed, Garrett was not ready for that too. As much as he tried to put it away, deep inside him, there was still that guilty feeling because of Catherine. But more than gladly, he took in reward Theresa's sweet kisses and her gentle touches. Both were lost in the middle of a dream...

The morning came almost too soon. Garrett didn't sleep well for the rest of the night. Thoughts and memories still crossed his mind long after Theresa had fallen asleep. But he decided not to bother her with his feelings. At least she had been honest with him and he imagined how hard that must have been for her.

Right now they were to spend their last minutes together in the departure hall of Boston airport. Theresa was a good watcher, as a reporter she had to be. So in spite of Garrets efforts not to show it, she noted quite correctly his bad feelings. "You're bothered with something, aren't you" He held her in his arms, knowing that this would be their last together for a long time.

"Theresa, this time is different from our previous dates. I've always been glad to be with you, trying to make our time together as fine for you as I could, so looking forward to see you again. And you're great, since you did the same for me, especially this weekend also. But you see, there is one thing I know for sure, now that you so honestly told me your secret last night... I'm going back to Wilmington. Yet there is something of me that will stay with you here in Boston, making this goodbye hard for me. I lost my heart to you Theresa.

I love you!"

She didn't answer right away.

As much as she hoped that Garrett would make these three words a gift to her sometime, she wasn't prepared to hear them now. Her heart beat went up but it wasn't the easy answer that finally came over her lips. "If it's love between the two of us, it will somehow find a way, don't you think?"

Garrett sighed and put his sorrow into words. "I pray that you will not be forced someday to make a decision between your job and me. I'll miss you Theresa."

Giving him a mere good-bye kiss, she whispered: "And you, Garrett".

When Theresa drove back alone to her apartment, there was one thought that kept spinning trough her mind: Why only didn't she say to Garrett what she should have said, what she actually wanted to say too. It would have been so easy:

"I love you too, Garrett!"

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_Well, Theresa, you avoided the easy answer but this will not make things easier for you. And you're going into even other trouble, when you, the expert in parenting, will face a rebel in despair._

_To be continued._


	4. Rebel in Despair

_Garrett is one thing, Theresa's life as a single mother is another. Not so easy if both of them don't develop the smooth way. There's been something in the air for quite a while and finally, Theresa you got it. You, the expert in parenting, have to stand against a_

**Rebel in Despair**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

The dinner with Kevin was surrounded by silence, as it happened almost too much those days.

"Kevin, what's the matter with you?"

This wasn't the first time Theresa tried to reach her son. For some time already, a strange atmosphere crept over the relationship between Kevin and her. As a single mother, but also as the reporter that specialized in parenting, she knew well the time had come when Kevin would hit adolescence. She never had the illusion that this time would flow smoothly. Countless times she had treated the subject in the column of her magazine, put it to stage light in every possible way and gave advice to parents searching for help.

Yet Theresa, the expert, had to admit that talking about adolescence and undergoing it, even as a parent, were two completely different things: Emotions were unpredictable, explanations didn't, well meant words turned to personal attacks. Nevertheless, this was more in the common nature of things and therefore one could expect that they would eventually pass.

But this time there was more to it. Something particular must have happened to Kevin and Theresa suspected correctly that he either didn't want to tell her or he didn't dare.

"Oh, mom, don't start it again." Kevin put up his walls of defense. Obviously, he considered this another useless discussion with his mother.

"Yes, I do" Theresa countered, "you keep telling me for months now that I don't have enough time to spend with you. But let's be honest: Although I admit I'm really busy now, I always have been more or less in the last years and you didn't complain too much about it. You had your sports camps, you could spend a lot of time with your friends. And haven't I tried as well as I can to be with you beside my job? I rarely ever go out on weekends just to save my time for you."

That was true. Theresa did her best not to leave Kevin on his own the whole time. Indeed, there weren't many days in a very long time that she was able to enjoy herself. The few times she spent on Cape Cod and of course the two times in Wilmington, the wonderful summer days in particular, made the list nearly complete.

"But it's gotten worse, mom" Kevin insisted, "you are here the weekends and still you're not. You keep working till late night even at home, and I don't think you even hear me when I ask you something."

"So I will hear you now, dear. What is it?"

Kevin's voice arose. "Spending time with my friends mostly means that you need to leave me overnight with their families. You always hang me on to them, and I feel I'm really nothing else but a hang-on. They are happy, they have brothers and sisters, and they have a mom and a dad. But it's their family, not mine. I don't belong to them. I don't have a dad. It's really pissing me off!"

Theresa tried to keep cool. "First, there's no need to talk foul-mouthed to me and second, we've been discussing that before, didn't we? Your father left us in a mean and nasty way and there is nothing you and I can do about it. We just have to..."

Quite indignant, Kevin cut her short. "Yes, you can do something about it, and you know what I mean." He looked right into his mother's eyes, just the way Theresa didn't like it at all.

She put it straight: "Now don't you start that again, will you? If it's about spending some more time in Wilmington, I told you more than once that I don't have the time or the money to do so in the next future." She tried to make her voice sound insightfully. "We will go there again some day, but you have to be patient now."

But Kevin took his mother's words the wrong way and his mood shifted to angry: "I don't want to be patient any more! Wilmington is fine, the ocean there is fine and I want to see Garrett again. I want to be a scuba diver and a sailor just as he is. And I'm not a hang-on to him, he listens to me, you understand?"

Theresa rose off her chair. She felt plainly offended: All the time and love she gave to her son, all those painful years she went trough after her husband left them, all the efforts she took for Kevin, all this should be of no more value than the few days he spent with Garrett?

Yet, deep inside, she knew that the boy wasn't all that wrong. She just couldn't have his aggressive tone and shouted back.

"That does it! And by the way, isn't there anything else that matters to you in Wilmington, just to tell the whole truth?"

Suddenly, Kevin felt uneasy. "Now what do you mean with that?" he asked suspiciously.

"For instance that you want to go there just to see someone you keep getting letters from and sending letters to?"

This hit Kevin where it hurts. He had always been close-lipped about his female pen-pal. Like most boys, he wanted to be seen as the strong and playing hard to get. He didn't really expect he could hide from his mother that there was something going on, but nonetheless, did she really dare...?

"You're not going to read my letters do you? This is none of your business!" Kevin almost cried. Theresa remained untouched, thinking this was a good time to teach her son a lesson: "Maybe you'd better keep your letters aside and your desk a bit more tidied up. And your room has really become a mess you know?"

But the very moment she had expressed her dislike in Kevin's lacking sense of order, she regretted already to have said so. Of course this would lead to nowhere and Kevin's reaction was as impulsive as inevitable:

"I knew you didn't want to hear me!" he cried "Now it's you the mean and nasty one! I know that I should tidy up my room but you don't know that you should tidy up your life!

It's all a mess here, it's been for a long time already and you're going to make it only worse. You always say 'maybe' and 'I don't know' and 'someday' and whatever. But you don't fool me. You could have Garrett. You could be happy with him and I too could be happy to have him as a fine dad. But what do you do? You don't take him home, you kick him away instead just because of that bullshit of a job."

In his rage Kevin turned away, throwing his chair violently to the floor. He ran into his room, smashed the door and locked it from inside.

Theresa was too surprised to react immediately. It took her a good minute to recover from what Kevin had said. Way too late she went to his door and tried in vain to open it. "Kevin" she called "Kevin, please". There was silence for a moment before she heard him rudely say what she had to expect: "Leave me alone!" As harsh as this was intended to sound, Theresa realized that Kevin only tried to hide from her the fact that he was crying.

There was nothing she could do about it. Perhaps it was really the best to leave the boy alone for now. Tomorrow was another day and things would probably cool down.

But it wasn't that easy. It was late in the evening and Theresa still couldn't fall asleep. What Kevin said tonight didn't want to get out of her head. Even worse, it mixed with all the other unpleasant thoughts she lately struggled along with.

Once again, she tried to turn the subject away from Garrett and this time, she completely failed. Ever since their last date, her thoughts kept turning around him. In a way she knew exactly that the last words he spoke to her hit the nail on the head: It was either going on with him or it was her new job. Both would be almost impossible.

But she wasn't willing to make a decision. Working part-time for the Chicago magazine was a thrilling challenge. Next week she would be invited to attend a meeting with the new chief editor's board and a dinner afterwards. It was very important that she made a good impression there.

Yet she had never wished more than now to lay back in the arms of someone. In her case, this someone was named Garrett! Weren't they both in a way healing each others wounds from the past? She vividly remembered when he took her hand for the first time on that starry moonlit summer night and when he said "I'll miss you, Theresa" she felt the unspoiled honesty in his words. Thoughts of Kevin faded in. Obviously he found in Garrett the daddy he had been missing for so long. So what for heaven's sake was wrong with all that?

Theresa felt uncomfortably torn between two worlds. In spite of her small hopes that both might merge some day, she realized the contrary was to happen: Slowly but surely, they were drifting apart and all she could do was putting aside the question without giving up on Garrett. For how long would this hold?

Three months had passed since that fine and meaningful weekend with him, three times Garrett had called her on the phone since. Every time, she excused herself with being tired and overworked. A month had passed already since his last call. It would really be her turn now, but somehow she just couldn't.

And what if he didn't call her any more?

She couldn't exactly pretend that she had butterflies in her stomach. Actually, Kevin too hit her where it hurts!

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_So with that kind of feelings, Theresa, you want to open up Chicago for your new job? Oh dear! Let's hope that there is not too much of a price to pay._

_To be continued._


	5. A Price to Pay

Warning: Some censored words used in here

_Chicago! A new job (well, part time but interesting enough) is waiting for Theresa. Money and fame are calling. But you see, there are always two sides of the coin. Lucky is the one who turns it around in time to see how high there is_

**A Price to Pay**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

The business trip to Chicago started a few days later. Once again, Theresa's old friend Suzan offered to take care for Kevin the next two days. This time Theresa was bothered. She still remembered the quarrel with her son and wondered if all would be right. Anyway, she was clever enough, not to caution Kevin to behave well. She just gave him a good-bye kiss and hoped that he accepted this as a sign of trust.

Strange enough, her enthusiasm about the meeting in Chicago vanished considerably after the plane had taken off. As much as she was sure to do the right thing when she discussed all this with Deanna, she now doubted more and more if all this would really do her any good. Whatever the new job could offer her, she knew well she'd have to sacrifice even more of her private life than she already had to. Granted this would earn her quite a lot of money and probably a good career as a famous columnist; yet with it, this was the same as with anything else:

There was a price to pay.

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

"I think you're looking forward to your new task in our magazine, Mrs. Osborne?"

Chief Editor Farlinner obviously wasn't a slow driver. Theresa noticed this as another bad attitude of her new high superior and it fitted really too well with all the other not-so-pleasant events of that business trip. She felt uncomfortable in that hard-padded racing seat, trying in her mind to summarize what had happened so far.

It all seemed to start so well. The joint venture with the Chicago Group led to an improvement of the print run of the Boston magazine. Deanna was right when she predicted an intensive but also rewarding challenge and she did in fact put through new contracts with a wage rise for the whole crew including Theresa.

So far, so good.

Even the arrival in Chicago wasn't bad either. Theresa was assigned a good mid-class hotel, the time schedule was generous and she could comfortably have her lunch and prepare for that afternoon that might very well mean a milestone in her career.

But from here, things started getting worse. The meeting didn't please her at all. With all the high society of the new employer she had of course to dress the better way. Not that she minded wearing stylish wardrobe, but she hated being obliged to do so. This time however, it couldn't be helped.

The outline of her new task was presented by Farlinner whiteout any forgoing information. She was simply confronted with the fact that her column was to shift away from the subject of parenting on to giving advice to readers with relational and sexual problems. That was definitely not to her gust. She wondered if Deanna would really have pushed her in here if she had known that before.

Then the dinner took place and it was awful. She had been introduced to a dozen boring people, was forced to smile and to do small talk. Finally, Farlinner offered her in his macho-fashioned way to take her back to the hotel. Theresa didn't want to affront her new high boss and it was raining cats and dogs this evening. Therefore, being glad not having to take a taxi, she agreed in the end.

Farlinner owned a fully tuned up muscle car. It was very likely that Theresa wasn't the first woman he tried to impress with this super-duper speed machine. His way of driving was not only aggressive but outright dangerous.

"I think you're looking forward to your new task in our magazine, Mrs. Osborne?"

Farlinner's question sounded as charming as a hammer hitting a nail.

Theresa tried her best to hide her uneasiness and replied very diplomatically to his question: "Well, I think it's a challenge and I got to work my way in first."

"I'm sure you will succeed." Farlinner's voice was smart "your columns show good experience in lining out problems in relationship. And I don't think you got trouble by describing sexual affairs."

"Well..." Theresa let it fade and tried to change the subject "but it's really not necessary to keep speeding so fast. I'm not in a hurry Mr. Farlinner." She avoided to say that she was frightened to the bones, all the more that it was really heavy rain pouring down the streets.

"Keep cool, I can drive." Was there a nasty taste in his smile? ...Sure you can... Theresa thought in disgust, while Farlinner continued unconcernedly driving as well as talking. "You have experience in lining out sexual affairs?"

Theresa defended herself with a counter question: "What makes you think so?" This feller was really arrogant and over-confident. He turned his head to her and sounded: "Hello, such a gorgeous and sexy woman like you must have some experience, am I right?"

Theresa paled. So that's what he was after. Trying to keep her voice down, she replied fairly reserved "Couldn't we talk about something else and would you mind looking on the road again?" But Farlinner didn't let go. "You see" he purred with a strange smile "it would pay off for you to show me how experienced you are. Would probably speed up your career in our magazine quite a bit."

Now anger made its way out of Theresa: "What the heck are you talking about?" But then she was shocked to see that he took both hands from the steering wheel to unzip his trousers: "Take it easy baby. Come on, it's fun while driving. If you can give me a good b***j** within three minutes you are really good you know!"

Theresa felt like being on the highway to hell. Skipping all her good manners, she cried out of anger, fear and averseness: "Are you mad? I certainly won't do that! Stop the car, I wish to leave!" Her fury only resulted in Farlinner even more speeding. He had it under control and knew well Theresa had no choice. His smile got really nasty "I would find it difficult to leave the car now, don't you? So be a good girl and I'll take you to the hotel then!"

That s** of a b****!

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_That's really a nice mess! How can you get bailed out of this, Theresa? Well, we'll give you time to think about for a moment and switch over to people with a sense of family._

_To be continued._


	6. With a Sense of Family

_So once again, Theresa left her son with the family of one of her friends. Why do you complain Kevin? Is it so much worse than being home alone or hanging around with some ominous fellers who don't give a damn anyway? You could really be lucky to know someone _

**With a Sense of Family**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

The Barringtons were a fine family. Theresa had known them for more or less the same time when her husband left her. On her previous job, she had worked together with Suzan, the mother. They might not be called best friends but both women were attached to each other, sharing some common interests and points of view. While Suzan decided to reduce work time in favor of being home as a mother, Theresa had to work full-time and finally got her chance as a columnist in Deanna's magazine.

Nevertheless they managed to keep the contact. Suzan who plainly noted Theresa's troubles as a single mother offered her more than once to take Kevin for a night or so. They had two sons and a daughter and Suzan used to say: "No problem Theresa. There's enough place in our house. And the kids do get along with Kevin so well."

No doubt, Kevin had always been welcome.

This time too made no exception. Kevin played table tennis with Pete. Barringtons eldest was exactly his age. They didn't go to the same school but occasionally shared the same sports camp. Whoosh... the ball that Pete smashed was unbeatable. Kevin tried it nonetheless, but it looked so funny that Pete couldn't help shouting out of laughter. "Hey you got out your slow-motion racket today" This was too funny. Kevin searched for a good reply and laughed too: "And you got out your turbo-boost, hope it doesn't get you a broken window some day."

"Broken! You gave the word" Pete suddenly stopped playing. "Do you know the latest news about Goldmike?"

Kevin was astonished. He knew of him: Mike Rallenard earned his nickname because he had it: The gold! He was born a rich man's son and although being nice as a person, he never skipped an occasion to show off with it. "Well, it's your ex-classmate after all. How could I know more about him than you? Has he missed his promotion again?"

Pete shook his head and smiled with irony: " He did it just barely even if he attends a private school now. His father hired him the best and supposedly most expensive teachers he could find.

But it's not about that. Since he's two years older than we he meanwhile got his driving license. You know he's coming over to our school quite often. He says it's much more fun with us and he always brings something along to spend, in quality as much as in quantity. See the table tennis equipment here? Brand-new, first class and crazy expensive. He asked me if I wanted it, he'd give it for free with no reason other than he wished for one set on his birthday and he got four of them. And don't ask about the girls. They're queuing up for him. Well, most of them.

So he recently showed off with a luxury sports car. Wow, what an attraction! But guess what. Eight days ago he rammed his all-new toy into a tree. It was a quite spectacular thing and therefore published in the newspaper: '17 year old totals new luxury car and leaves unharmed'. That's why I thought you probably heard of it. And now the flagpole of all: Yesterday he came and he blazoned out that his parents would get him another car together with some special driving lessons on a speed track. I don't believe it!"

Kevin shrugged: "I haven't watched the news lately. What should I say? He has way too much money to spend but at least he's a nice guy. He gives to others what is too much for him. Surly there are much more arrogant fellers who can buy their position in stage light. Say, how do you argue with a one who's got everything?"

The last three words of the sentence very synchronously doubled by Pete. The two boys looked at each other in complete accordance.

"Except what he hasn't" Pete concluded. "I'd almost say he has no more parents than you have a father. What's it worth if they're apparently never around? He's just got his parents' money to waste. I guess people like him will never learn that there are things that money can't buy.

Man, how I tell you I'm glad with my mom and my dad!"

This made Kevin feel very funny. What should he comment now and not lying about his mother and their recently estranged relationship? But much to his relief, Suzan came and called: "Lunch time, kids!"

Pete smiled: "Fine, I'm hungry! Just want to see how Marc and dad are doing with the RC-car, come on Kevin" They arrived in the work room just with Suzan who wanted to call them too.

"Hey Pete, look it's running again" Marc, the younger son was enthusiastic, directing the model car with his remote control. "Dad fixed the damage like an expert." Bill, the father was flattered and put his hand onto Marc's shoulder. "By no means my son, it's your work. I just helped you a little bit." Suzan chimed in joyfully: "However, you two technicians and you two sport rockets are gladly invited to lunch. Daisy is waiting already." Bill turned to her. "And this of course earns the sweetest wife in the world a good kiss" Suzan blushed "Oh honey, it's so nice to have you here on a working day".

Indeed Bill was at home this day only because of overtime compensation.

Kevin watched the scene without visible affection. Although he succeeded in hiding it, he wasn't at ease the whole day. The quarrel with his mother a few days ago was still on his mind. Not only did he feel rotten without really knowing why but worse, he felt something was almost ripping his heart. Everything inside him shouted "oh, no!" There he was, embedded in a small and good world, hosted by fine and happy people, yet there he was, alone again, naturally. He couldn't stand it any more!

In this very moment Kevin decided.  
He didn't know to what end this decision would lead, but he was sure that he didn't want to go on the way it was now. Never in his whole life had he felt so lonely. Why does one feel so, he wondered, even if one is among good people? For him, there was only one way out of this misery. But he had to stay cool. With utmost effort, he pulled himself together.

The dinner was delightful, as always and Kevin helped to put away the dishes. "Mrs Barrington," he asked then "would you mind taking me home this afternoon already?" Suzan was astonished. "But why? Weren't you supposed to stay two nights with us? I thought your mother would return from that trip to Chicago only tomorrow evening."

Kevin expected he'd have to justify his request and composed his answer in advance. "Yes she does, but I promised her to tidy up my room and I really should. Tomorrow, it's gonna be a long school day, I won't have the time then. Besides, I want to vacuum the apartment as a surprise for her. You know she's always that busy, sure she'll be glad that I did and she doesn't have to." Kevin just prayed that Suzan would buy that.

"Oh Kevin" she looked at him with respect "your mom can really be proud of you!"

So he was taken home early in the afternoon. "Bye Kevin! Say your mom hello from us." Suzan smiled and waved she drove away.

Kevin almost cried. Why only had he to betray the Barringtons? They always treated him so right. But now, there was no way out of this. He made his plans and was absolutely eager to realize them. And he had to hurry up! First thing that he did was tidying up his room. At least in this respect he was honest to Suzan.

Then he sat on the computer. His mother had an internet connection established. With regard to her job, this was almost indispensable. And he was as good as Theresa in handling the PC, perhaps even faster sometimes. Within a quarter of an hour he knew what he wanted to know. "Okay" he thought, "tomorrow morning. It's going to be tough but it will work..."

Kevin was busy for the rest of the day.

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_Whatever you're going to do now, Kevin, hopefully you think twice! Meanwhile we'll look after Theresa. Maybe she found __at last _the way how to end a nightmare.

_To be continued._


	7. How to End a Nightmare

Warning: Some censored words used in here

_Once again, a good looking woman finds herself being used as a mere toy to satisfy a macho's desire. Theresa, we know you don't want that, it's not the kind of price you are willing to pay! But there is no one near to your rescue, you must help yourself. Show us your way_

**How to End a Nightmare**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

What could she do?

Theresa fought down the rage and tried to think reasonably. The rush hour was over but there was still some traffic. In a city as big as Chicago, you would never find an hour without. Although Farlinner passed every car he probably could and pushed trough two junctions whose lights had just turned to red, she figured that he had to stop somewhere in a queuing up. She decided to play on time and gave herself as the girl he succeeded to intimidate.

"Well, ah... I've never done it in car before." Theresa tried to take out her most sugar-sweet bedroom-voice. "Just a minute... let me imagine how I can lean over to you..." She started fiddling with her safety belt. "Dang it, I can't find the click of the safety belt." So let Farlinner think that she was clumsy. However, too much delaying would be suspicious and she pressed at last the belt switch she had found long ago. "Oh there it is!" Theresa was almost in despair. ...where's the next damn red light?... she silently wondered while Farlinner snorted "See baby, is all that easy. And afterwards, you can always show off that you're the one that did a good, hard b***j** in Chicago beyond 60 miles an hour."

At last! There was a red light which was impossible to ignore. Two cars stood in the lane already. He braked rudely and managed to stop just two feet behind the car in front of him.

There was an eighteen-wheeler coming from behind that Farlinner had passed just a few seconds ago. The trucker must have been very upset, flashing his lights and honking the horn. He approached, it seemed at a frightening speed and for a moment, Theresa thought that they would get crushed. Even Farlinner saw the oncoming in his rear view mirror and was puzzled for a moment when the truck started braking, almost too late, accompanied by a very annoying noise. There wasn't much room left behind Farlinner's car. He was trapped!

This was now or never. While Farlinner was distracted with the truck behind him, Theresa gave him a very unpleasant surprise. He wanted it hard, he would get it hard! With all her strength she hit her fist on his b***s. Farlinner collapsed and shouted out of pain. "Why, are you crazy, you damned ..."

Theresa didn't hear the rest. Since she was off the safety belt already, she pushed her door open and escaped the car. Farlinner couldn't even try to hold her back. The pain was too much for him.

Theresa left the car's door open on purpose, hoping this would keep Farlinner busy for a while. She ran as fast as she could. There were two more lanes to be crossed before the sidewalk and the traffic lights just turned green. A few drivers hooted. To them, she seemed crazy indeed, hushing so headlessly across the lanes.

But finally she reached the sidewalk and headed to the direction they were coming from. If Farlinner indeed intended to chase her, he'd have to turn the car first, which wasn't easy for him right now. She slowed down to her usual jogging rhythm. Thankful that she was into this kind of sports, she knew she could keep the speed up for quite a while.

The question was where should she go? Chicago was absolutely unknown to her and the strong rain immediately turned her wet to the bare skin.

Strange enough, this moment brought back to her a memory with Garrett. She remembered their discussion when he wondered to be able to live in Boston, the moment when he said: "Without you I would be completely lost here". Now she felt as if she were completely lost in this city without him.

Theresa put away the thought, she was in big trouble now. Obviously this was a six lane avenue. It seemed best to her to turn into the next side street. She didn't like to get lost in one of the smaller and somewhat darker passages between the buildings.

It was late evening, but a few restaurants and street cafes were still open. Theresa slowed down in order to walk the last steps before she turned to one of them. There was much place and she didn't pay attention to the few guests that stared at the dripping wet and out-of-breath woman entering the cafe. She chose a table far away from the front windows, just in case Farlinner roamed the streets now. The waitress instantly noted her embarrassing situation: "Can I help you in a way?"

Theresa shook her head: "No I'm fine thanks. This was just a junkie that wanted to catch me, but I was faster." The waitress was convinced "O yeah, we got a lot of them, unfortunately. Glad you came away. Can I bring you something?" Theresa managed a smile and ordered an orange juice. Now that she had come to a rest she felt her feet aching. Those pumps were definitely not made to run! All the more she was glad that she didn't wear high-heels.

While she was waiting for her drink, she tried to think clearly. What would be best to get out of this nightmare? She still held her lady bag with all her valuables. Okay, she thought, I can pay the dept and call a taxi. But in no way was she willing to stay in Chicago even one second longer than needed. Should she return to the hotel and risk that Farlinner would wait for her or go directly to the airport? But then she'd have to leave her suitcase for good in the hotel. This wouldn't really be a problem for she had paid her two-nights stop in advance. But her clothes were soaked now and that wasn't fun either. So back to the hotel then! The waitress was much in favor of Theresa and ordered a taxi which earned her a good tip. When it arrived she entered quickly, not without checking anxiously for a certain sports car.

But Farlinner didn't show up.

When Theresa arrived at the hotel, she made the taxi driver wait, went to her room, changed her clothes quickly without taking a shower and checked out immediately. An hour later she was at the airport already. It was two o'clock in the morning and the booking desks opened at six. She had to wait.

Theresa was the first customer this morning and she had good luck: There was a flight to Boston that would leave in the morning rather than the scheduled one in the afternoon. But the change was expensive. Economy was fully booked, she had to board business class. Since this was a trip for the Boston magazine, her expenses would be paid, but because of the amount she knew she had to explain Deanna quite a lot.

Tired from being up all night long, Theresa found the seat in the aircraft comfortable. There was ample room to stretch her legs. She relaxed and finally fell asleep. For a moment, illusion mixed with reality and took her at least a little bit away from that horrible night in the city. She dreamt that the plane would fly to Wilmington and Garrett stood there, waiting to take her in his arms.

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_Fine, Theresa, have a little rest, you'll need it! And since you're dreaming of it, we'll head off to Wilmington now, where a not-so-happy Garrett feels not too comfortable when he gets a surprise in the evening._

_To be continued._


	8. Surprise in the Evening

_Sometimes, things just don't go the way we want. Say Garrett, how does a man feel when he confessed his love to the one woman he thought she was honest and now he's put at a distance? Anyway, rest assured that things get in gear now, for you'll get right now if not a very nice but a very interesting_

**Surprise in the Evening**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

Garrett enjoyed his usual weekly dinner with his father. He kept this tradition for a long time already. It dated back even farther than the time with Catherine. Through all his ups and downs, this one evening always seemed to be a kind of lighthouse in his life: Nice and unhurried on a fine evening, but a safe and unshaken in a stormy night.

After his last up, his next down followed right away.

All the joy and hope he brought back to Wilmington after that fine but also meaningful weekend with Theresa was all too soon replaced by melancholy when he realized how reservedly she kept distance to him since.

It was more than a month now he hadn't heard from her. Three times he tried to call Theresa and every time, he was cut short. Garrett dearly hoped that she would say at least something like "I want to see you again" or "I'll miss you". But she never did. It was not his way to be intrusive, so he finally let it be with a heavy heart.

"I wouldn't let her go that easy" Jeb commented, "don't you think she just needs some more time to make up a decision?" Garrett replied with a low voice: "I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to leave Boston. It is her world after all. I understand it, she is really doing well there. But my world is Wilmington. It was here that I spent the time of my life with Catherine. I was not made to live in a big city."

This made Jeb taking a very long look into the eyes of his son:

"I tell you what. You never tried! I see well you're not feeling good these days. You're missing her. But can't you see that she might not feel any better than you? There has to be some compromising. And I'm not going to talk all over Catherine again. God bless her good soul but it's about high time for you to go on with life. You must find a new way and if this way should lead you away from here, so what? I just can't see how you want to carry on for much longer the way you do now.

Do you want to walk on the shore forever and sadly turn around just to see your own footsteps?"

The expression of Garrett's face was a most thoughtful one: "Dad, what have you seen in the last twenty-fife years apart from your footsteps in the sand? Were there many flowers blooming on your wayside ever since mother died? I may be fighting with my own issues, but being born the son of my father, I just hate to see him get along with a fate he doesn't deserve. Will both you and I never get out of this?"

Jeb was definitely not a man of silly talking. The occasions were few indeed when he felt urged to start a speech. But if he did, Garrett knew well that it was worth listening to him:

"I see, you're getting poetic and that's actually not the worst thing when you're feeling bad. So I'll stay in the land of epic poetry for a while as well. It shows quite nicely that both you and I have some dreams and hopes left.

No denying, the way I had to go after your mother's death was piled up with stones rather than sowed with flowers. You witnessed many things with me, so not much to say here. But believe me, I've always seen the flowers on my wayside.

I gladly noticed them, down to the smallest one and they always made my soul smile. They kept my dreams and hopes alive and they're a big reason why I'm not feeling as bad as you probably think. I still feel the wind in my back and the sunshine on my face. Not with an overwhelming joy, you see but with a good feeling of contentedness.

You say you have your issues, still you regret that all those years have not been kind to me. As a father, I proudly see I have a son who cares. I didn't want to raise you with the intention that you should do everything the same way than I did, but there's one thing we're alike: You keep on trying, hoping, dreaming, worrying and you keep smiling even if sometimes you'd probably rather want to step aside and quit the whole crap. You remember the first year after Catherine's death, don't you? But you didn't quit!"

This last sentence touched Garrett far more than he wanted to admit. It truly was the hardest time he ever had.

Unshaken as ever, Jeb went on: "It's always been the same: History repeats itself. Seems my story is being retold by you now, some good things as well as some bad things too. But if it has to be so, there's a flower, on your wayside as well as on mine, a flower that has never faded so far: It's called confidence.

Sometimes you must try to tip destiny a little bit in your direction and sometimes there is plainly nothing left than having to wait for what happens. Both will always be all right as long as you see a sense in it. I tell you I still see a sense in my having patience, I still have dreams and I still hope to make some of my dreams come true. My son, I know there are flowers blooming on my wayside.

Now tell me, what is it about you? Do you still see a sense in your acting? I mean holding on to Theresa, even if she's taking herself aside for the moment? Have you ever wondered?"

Actually, Garrett thought to know his father's attitude for long enough. However, in this moment he learned that there was still so much more to him. How precious, he thought is a father's love, the only way he knew how. What he said and the way he said it lifted Garret up once again. He needed not much time to find the words to answer:

"Dad, you did it: I heard you and I tell you: Yes, it still makes sense. If at all, it's Theresa and Theresa alone! I just can't imagine any other woman. It's as simple as that. I'll hold on to her"

Finally Jeb gave his son a bright smile: "So consider this the first step on your new way. You must go it, no matter to where it may lead you. And to close this evening with you, one last little thing: Trust me when I say you don't need to worry about me."

While driving home, Garrett reflected his father's words. Deep inside, he knew well it was true. The signs were pointing all one way: Start living again, keep going and don't stop. In all those dreams, when Catherine appeared to him, didn't she keep telling him the same? And it was more than one message when he wrote to her: "I know I have to go on without you". Garrett realized he had to stop pretending.

He had to do it!

He arrived home and parked his car. But what was this? All at once he noticed a person sitting in front of the closed house door. Now who..., he thought, but then he saw it clearly. For a second he felt his breath going out:

Kevin!

He approached and realized that something must have happened. "Garrett, please don't be angry" The despair in his voice was clearly heard. In fact, red swollen eyes told Garrett that the boy didn't spend the last hours joyfully. His whole body was shivering even if the temperature was as nice as a fine summer evening in June could be. Supposedly he had been sitting there for some time already.

There was one good virtue with Garrett. He could handle unexpected situations without panic. Perhaps the one stormy night on sea had told him so: First think then do what you have to.

Although his mind was filled with curiosity, he knew he had to care for Kevin's desolate condition first, so he didn't ask questions. "Come on, Kevin, it's all right. Let's go in".

He put Kevin on his feet and they went into the kitchen where he offered him a seat. Thereafter, he left for the bath room and came back with a face tissue moistened with warm water. "Here, wipe your eyes and do your face. You will feel better. Do you want a hot chocolate?" Kevin gladly accepted. Garrett poured then himself a cup of coffee and started very much the same way than he did with Theresa a few months ago: "I see something has happened. Tell me, I will listen to you."

Kevin took a deep breath and finally started telling:

"I... I run away from home. I couldn't stand it any longer. Mom doesn't really care for me no more! It's gotten so much worse the last months. Whenever I tried to talk to her I didn't think she wanted to hear me.

And all because of that darned new job of hers. We had a bad quarrel last Saturday, she was angry with me and I was angry too. But of course it was no good. Two days ago, she went to Chicago and left me with a family she knows. They have a good mom and dad who care for the kids.

I... I'm so ashamed, it was not their fault, they've treated me so right, but I had to go. I figured out some excuse so I had yesterday afternoon to prepare all to come here. Garrett, please can you understand, please?"

Kevin was really down so Garrett put his hand on his shoulder. "Yes Kevin, I see what you mean. But how in the world could you manage to get down here?"

All of a sudden, Kevin blushed and dropped his eyes. Then he continued, very slowly and almost with a bit of reluctance: "Mom regularly saves money for me on my bank account. I can't get it myself, but I wrote a statement on the PC, saying that Theresa Osborne permits her son a single retreat of 500 Dollars.

I... I falsified her signature.

The bank corner is not far away from home. They verified my identity, but thereafter I got the money with no problems."

Perhaps Kevin expected Garrett get indignant, shocked or even angry, but Garrett didn't say anything. He just waited for Kevin to continue.

"Then I checked the flight schedule on the internet. I had luck, today was OK. So I booked a flight with another such statement in the name of my mother and got up here. I arrived at noon and took a taxi. I waited till you came.

Garrett, don't be angry, will you? At least, it was my own money. I didn't steal it from mom. I never meant to betray her, but she doesn't listen. You are the only one who listens to me. Don't be angry, Garrett, please!"

Garrett stood silent for a moment "Do you know when your mother will be back home from her business trip?" he asked. "Oh yes, tonight, I guess she should be at home by now."

"And you left her a message?" Kevin nodded "But I didn't tell her that I came here. I don't want her to be angry with you as well."

But Garrett knew better. This time was not going to get the easy way out. Not for Kevin, not for Theresa and not for him. He concluded:

"Kevin, we both know that what you did was not right. But I couldn't say either that I didn't understand your acting. You feel rejected by your mother although I don't think she has done so on purpose. I know she loves you and has cared for you from the day you were born. Just because things weren't that good in the last time should not make us overlook the rest, when things were apparently better. Right now, it just seems to me, maybe once again, she's living through some hard times."

Kevin shook his head: "But it's her fault! I'm no little boy any more and I'm nobody's fool. I know what's going on! You love her and she could be happy with you. We could all be happy. But what does she do? She's going to work herself half blind. I don't count any more."

Garrett heard the anger in his voice and replied softly: "Yes Kevin, you're right: I do love your mother. If only it was all that easy. But we can talk about that later on. For now, let me suggest something else: I've had my dinner already but you really should eat something. And then we'll try to call your mother, but we'll do it together, okay?"

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_Not quite the way you expected to see Kevin again, is it Garrett? Sure you want to call Theresa now but hopefully, you're aware that this time, you'll not be talking to your lover but merely to a mother in despair._

_To be continued._


	9. Mother in Despair

Warning: Some censored words used in here

_Theresa, the aircraft has finally taken you safely back home to Boston. Very obviously, you're not in a good mood now and yes, there is some other bad news ahead. We know you have gone through this before and we're wondering how you can deal this time with it, that bad and cruel feeling of a_

**Mother in Despair**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

After the arrival in Boston, Theresa thought that it would be better to see Deanna first before going home. Now that she was back earlier than planned, this was a good opportunity to tell her what had happened.

To say that Deanna was shocked was putting it mildly: "I don't believe it. Such a jackass! And the only time I saw him when he was here I even thought it wasn't such a bad boss to deal with. So can one be wrong! That kind of men will never learn, damn it. But as you told me, the rest didn't please you as well?" Theresa nodded: "Yes indeed. I'm so sorry but under these circumstances I won't write something for the other magazine. Parenting is my theme but not the other ones they want me to do. I would have refused even if the thing with Farlinner hadn't been."

Deanna sighed "Too bad. Sometimes I just think life is a roller coaster. Of course I will keep you working for my magazine, I don't think I'll have to justify your position for your column is really a runner, you know. It's just you'll have to withdraw from the new contract. This means nothing less than having to pay a fee and in the end you just got the salary you had before. We can't do anything about that."

But Theresa wasn't that much concerned: "It had worked before and it will work now. And then this might help me with another thing that bothers me" Deanna caught her thoughts "You mean Garrett, don't you?" Theresa nodded. "Even if I don't know how to go on I just can't let him go. At least I don't have Chicago no more. Maybe I can find a way with him." Deanna smiled: "I hope so. But let's call it a day. You must be terribly tired and by the way isn't Kevin waiting at home?" Theresa supposed he was. Suzan promised her to bring Kevin back home since she was expected to arrive late in the evening.

"Hi Kevin, I'm back" Theresa called joyfully while opening the door. But then she noticed that uncommon silence. No TV, no music player, no answer. "Kevin where are you?" Theresa's suspicion arose. Was Kevin still with the Barringtons?

She opened the door to his room and was puzzled. All was tidied up perfectly. But Kevin wasn't there. And then she saw it. In this perfect order the note on his bed made quite a good eye-catcher. There was no cover, just a sheet of paper. Very nervously, she started reading what Kevin obviously had written in a hurry:

_I'm sorry mom but I can't stand it any longer.  
__Why don't you listen to me? I get sick here.  
__I will call you as soon as I can. I'm so ashamed.  
__it's not Barrington's fault too.  
__Forgive me. I love you  
__Kevin_

Theresa had to sit on Kevin's bed. That was hard. She sat there a minute or so, almost like paralyzed, not willing to believe. But then her eyes filled with tears.

Theresa's otherwise clear mind went out of order. Her worst memories, even those buried deep down and long ago, broke loose. The waves of pain, despair and hopelessness recklessly clashed above her head. Ugliest thoughts poured down on her like a hailstorm.

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

"He...he ran away. - He ran away! - He left me. - Just like his father!

Dropped - Abandoned - Thrown away like a shabby rag. - Once more!

why? - Why? - WHY?

What have I done that everyone cheats on me?

Am I a cursed child-hating witch that should best be burned? No, I'm just a useless single mother who has not the slightest glimpse of how to raise a child!"

"Self-esteem. Ha!" she bitterly shouted into the emptiness of her apartment "What a bad joke! Where do you find such a thing? Is it lying on the floor after everybody has trampled your soul down to the ground?"

"Oh no, no, no! Ha, ha, now I got it: I know what I am." she sarcastically spoke to herself with a ghastly smile: "I'm a sexy and gorgeous woman who can do a good, hard b***j** beyond 60 miles an hour. Would speed up my career quite a bit!"

Theresa's body felt cold at once. She was shivering and only a mere whispering could make its way through her sobbing:

"My God, if I am such a piece of s*** why do You let me live at all?"

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

She lay down on Kevin's bed and cried to no end. She cried until her body finally said in its own language that now it was enough. It demanded its good right to rest and unwillingly, Theresa fell asleep.

The last twenty-four hours had been definitely too much.

Time went by and afternoon turned into evening. The silence in the apartment made the phone ring appear louder than it really was. Theresa woke up immediately. Her first thought was: Kevin! "Hello" she called. It was a familiar voice she heard although it wasn't her son's. "Hello Theresa this is Garrett." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Garrett! Thanks God you're calling. Kevin has run away."

"Please Theresa sit down somewhere and listen to me. Kevin is here"

"What?" She shouted out of astonishment. "How in the world did he get there? I don't think you offered him to come, did you?"

"No, of course not. I had no idea. I found him sitting in front of my door this evening. He's all right but he really feels down. Anyhow, he wants to talk to you. I'll pass him on but can I have you back then for another minute to see how we can have this matter cleared?"

All of a sudden, Theresa felt boundless anger coming up inside her: "I don't believe you a word! How could he possibly be able to book a flight to Wilmington without help?" Garrett was prepared that she was worried about Kevin but her anger made him breathe faster. "He took the money from his bank account, using a false statement with your signature. The same way he booked a flight up here. At least that's what he was telling me..."

Theresa cut him off. "He betrayed me that way? Just take the money and run? So that's the gratefulness of a son to his mother who tried to push through alone with him for years? That's the limit!"

Again Garrett tried to calm her down: "Please Theresa, will you listen? He is ashamed, and he will not stay here without you. I know he should return to you as soon as possible, but what I'm certainly not going to do is kick him and say what a bad boy he is. He needs you, he needs a lot of talking and we need to talk this over too. We must find a way out of this together and..."

For the second time, Theresa cut him short most angrily.

"That does it! Kevin ran away and you keep on playing the game. I won't have that! I hereby ask you to arrange a flight to Boston for Kevin as soon as it is possible for you, write down your bank account and give it to Kevin so I can pay back your expenses."

Her voice was as cold as ice!

"I'm sorry for the trouble you had and it won't happen a second time, I'll see to that.

Good-bye!"

Unfortunately, a nice porcelain vase had the bad luck to stand next to the phone on the sideboard. It crashed on the floor under Teresa's rampant outburst of fury.

"What Cleopatra can do, I can do even better. I don't need flowers any more!" she said and went to bed.

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_That's a shambles indeed. Can you still pretend to see the wood for the tree Theresa? And what if Garrett now feels like being sent onto the road to nowhere?_

_To be continued._


	10. The Road to Nowhere

_My goodness! This must be the feeling of getting a full bucket of icy water right in your face. You meant it well, Garrett, but what now? Even Kevin isn't in the least better off. Theresa apparently seems to have sent you to the desert. Is there a way out of this? We really wouldn't like to see__ both of __you going onto_

**The Road to Nowhere**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

Garrett felt his knees going weak. He put back the phone that was beeping from the closed connection and sat down. It was like someone hit him full smash into the stomach. Kevin who witnessed the conversation couldn't hide his sadness. "Mom is angry, isn't she?"

Garrett nodded and very slowly, he replied: "She didn't let me explain. She thinks that all this was my idea and that I wanted to turn you against her." Kevin felt bad as he never did before "Oh no" he said sadly "that's simply not true. I love mom but she never wants to listen. If only I could do something about that. I'm so afraid Garrett, what will happen now?"

"I wish I knew" Garrett answered flatly. "Has she really been so busy with her new job lately?" Kevin nodded "It was annoying. Mom even worked late night at the weekends. Whenever I tried to talk to her, she didn't really listen. It was like..." Kevin tried to find good words, "...it was like a wall of glass was put between us. She said she had to go to Chicago, to be introduced to her new company and that she would go there frequently. To her, it seems that nothing else matters. One day she even meant that if this was going to be good, we might move there too."

This made Garrett frown. "And then there was the quarrel you talked about?" Kevin's words were low "Yes. I wanted to come here again. And believe me, Garrett, I wanted mom to come with. But she always turned me down. 'Some day' she said, 'be patient' and so on. Finally I got angry. I shouted at her, I know I shouldn't have. I said we all could be happy. Mom and you and I, we could be a good family. I even said her life was a mess."

He hesitated a moment "All the more, she kept reading my letters I got from someone and that's really gotten me upset! God, I know I shouldn't have run away, but I just couldn't stand it any more."

Garrett looked at the boy with respect. "Kevin, I'm going to tell you something now: Me too, I know what running away is like. I had a good wife. She was everything to me, I loved her and she loved me.

But then... she died four years ago, due to an accident." He bent his head and it was truly for Theresa's teaching Kevin good manners that he respectfully said: "I'm sorry for that" Garrett took it gratefully: "Thank you for your feelings" and after pausing for a moment, he went on: "I never felt so lost, so unhappy and at last so angry. I was angry with my world, angry with heaven, I kept asking 'why? Why me?' To put it with your words: My life too was a mess then. Those times really became the worst in my life."

He continued, very earnestly and not without sadness: "A year later, there came a day I was so down that I didn't want to go on. So I ran away, just like you, only much more so. I wanted to turn my back on everything that happened to me so far and didn't want to stay here any longer. My decision was eagerly set to never come back here again, to this place where I lost my beloved wife. Can you understand that?" The boy nodded and he replied with a low voice: "Yes, I think I can."

Again, Garrett interrupted as if to find the right way to continue. "But I guess even the most furious anger cannot endure forever. Finally, there came the moment when I could think clearly at least halfway again. And somehow, I felt I had to stop and try to understand:

Where in the world did I want to go at all? No doubt, you'll never find such a place with everlasting blue skies, where you could eternally feel like living on an island.

What would have changed if I continued my unhappy runaway trip on this road to nowhere? Nothing! Would it have made my wife become alive again? Of course not! Would I have felt better or satisfied with my acting? Hardly!

It only would have made endlessly sad the few people that really meant something to me.

But what can I say? In this very bitter moment, it was like something called me from heaven and told me that my life was to go on. I began to realize what a silly thing I was trying to do: I wanted to run away from trouble, from those dark days and...

I guess I just wanted to run away from myself.

The lesson I've learned thereafter is that it's no use running away from trouble, because some day they will catch up with you. Since then, at least I have not been angry with heaven any more. I knew I had to go on, but to be honest, many times since then this was the hardest thing for me to do. I'm far from being perfect, Kevin. I struggled along and hit the ground more than once, you know. But at least I can say now, I've always been trying to get back up again and make the best out of it.

Now you have run away from home, nothing can make that undone. You have to go back in a few days but till then, we'll try to make the best out of it, okay?

There was silence for a while but then, for the first time this evening, a smile appeared on Kevin's lips. "Okay. While I never understood why my real father wanted to run away, I'm glad that you didn't and when I go home, I'll apologize to mom. I promise not to do it again!"

At last, Garrett sounded somewhat positive: "Tomorrow we'll see what we can do: Maybe you can help me a little with the shop. And there may be also something else for you to do, since you're here in Wilmington. Probably wouldn't be a bad thing."

Since Garrett didn't continue, Kevin got curious. "What do you mean?"

Garrett chose his words very carefully: "First of all, Kevin, may I ask you a fairly personal question?"

The boy was not used to this kind of politeness. Since Garrett didn't scold him and showed quite a lot of understanding he could however, see no reason to object. He replied quite astonished: "Yes, of course"

Looking right into the boy's eyes, Garrett went on: "I really don't want to dig in your private matters, but you mentioned that your mother red a few of your letters you got from someone. Is there any chance that this someone might be a girl called Annie?"

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_Well, well, Garrett, do you know something we don't? Even so, we'd rather take a look after Theresa. Has she come to her senses after all or does she eventually need some advice for a stubborn head? _

_To be continued._


	11. Advice for a Stubborn Head

_Who wants to go to work that depressed, Theresa? But there's no way: The job doesn't care and you just have to. At least you're still blessed with a fine person that cares. But what does it take to help you? We know you and very probably, it won't be easy for you to take an_

**Advice for a Stubborn Head**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

For Theresa, that day after her return from Chicago was one of the worst working days she ever had to stand. She had a very bad sleep and woke up with a feeling of weariness that rarely came upon her. Then she was late at the office, had to go through a lot of boring mail and had the greatest trouble to concentrate. And she was upset.

Deanna noted her angriness right away and at lunch break, she could make Theresa tell her about Kevin's running away to Garrett. Thank God she wasn't the person that could be impressed by such a grumpy mood. In her charming fashion she offered: "You know what? Come to me to dinner tonight. Brian is out for golf and we can talk undisturbedly. Maybe I can push some fresh wind around your nose."

Theresa accepted gladly, for she didn't have to spend the evening sitting alone in her apartment.

Deanna was not a fan of cooking. She liked a good dinner in a good restaurant, which mirrored a bit in her chubby figure, but at home, she mostly did it the easy way. If she hadn't invited Theresa this evening, she'd simply have put some fast food in the microwave. But for her somehow unexpected guest, she did her best to have an acceptable dinner prepared. She brought out two good steaks, some vegetables, pasta and opened a bottle of wine.

So Theresa opened her heart and let it all flow. Although trying to present her emotional confusion in a mannerly way she didn't really succeed. But Deanna, the good soul understood just the same. Being almost the age of Theresa's mother, she had seen her share of human nature. She knew what she had to do: Resting her chin on her hand, she listened to her guest's grievance without interrupting even once. Plain frustration filled Theresa's voice when she concluded: "God, What have I done to deserve this?"

Deanna faced Theresa for a few wordless moments before she finally began to talk:

"One thing's for sure: With all that happened, the last days were way too much for you. Given your situation, it would have been too much for me as well.

However we shouldn't it all with the same brush. Tell me, why are you so angry with Kevin?" she asked "I agree he shouldn't have run away. But you didn't even want to talk to him. You showed me his letter and I really can't imagine that he was happy with what he did. Don't you think you were a bit too harsh on him?"

Theresa was angry indeed: "Isn't this a flaming offense what he did? As much as I cared for him all those years, I tried to do my best to get along without having a man to be his father. I really sacrificed a lot. But now that he spent just a few days with Garrett, does this really mean so much more to him that he rushes right down to Wilmington? And Garrett plays on the game. It's just not fair."

Deanna didn't answer right away. She kept cool and finally started speaking softly: "Theresa, we've known each other for quite a long time now and hopefully you believe me that I do care for you. I always was honest to you in my opinions. And to be honest, I cannot easily agree to your statement. Will you listen to me anyway?"

Fighting back her tears, Theresa nodded desperately, without saying a word and Deanna continued.

"When I look back at all those years, the time right after your husband left you must have certainly been the worst in your life. Your heart was broken, you were full of doubts. Even worse, you lost your self-esteem and were only asking 'why?' You had only one reason to go on: Kevin!

It's true you did your best for the sake of your son, but then, even as the expert in parenting that you are, you can't deny that there is no replacement for a good husband and father that cares for wife and kids. Period.

It's not your fault but even with all your efforts, as a single mother you can't change that. If a single father would miss a good wife and mother, it would be all the same just the other way round. Again for the expert in you, I'm sure I'm not telling you something new.

However, for the strong and sometimes stubborn woman that you are, there came the day when you recovered from that misery enough to rearrange your life. You got the job on our magazine and I think you went along not so bad. Yet I know you've always been trying to find a true love. The love of an honest man. You haven't been happy all those years, God knows. But tell me, how many times have you tried to date someone and what turned all those dates before Garrett out to be? Yes, ma'am you scored 100 points plus bonus. The correct answer is: Flops and flops again!"

Deanna got almost a bit loud. "Most of those fellers just wanted to hop into bed with a cute woman for a one-night-stand. And the few men you could imagine turned you down, either because of your son or they would have taken you only to continue their egoistic life with a humble and devoted help-me-do-me-give-me-girl! No fun either, is it? Of course not!

And through all those years, the whole damned situation never changed!"

At last, Deanna cooled down again. "But then a good year ago, something very strange happened to you, to you of all people! You know what I mean, don't you?"

This was a statement rather than a question and Theresa nodded: "I assume you refer to the day I found the message in a bottle"

"Yep! You have been so enthusiastic about everything from the beginning. Never have I seen you jumping in a matter so head over heel. Not even my biggest concerns could make you change your mind. So what else was left for me than supporting you? Unbelievable, but one by one, it turned out to be right. Apart perhaps from the fact that Garrett was still struggling with the loss of his wife. But you knew that in advance and you wanted to face that challenge. And by now, I really think you're on the way to make it.

But don't you see what all this probably means to Kevin? He would have to be blind if he didn't see that Garrett completely fell in love with you too. Even more important, I really think that for the first time in his life, Kevin felt honestly accepted by a man. Obviously, Garrett was the one that would not turn you down because of him.

You raised your son well, Theresa, teaching him a fine sense of family. But if we really judge it by that, isn't this his only hope that he might get a mom and a dad again, someday before it's too late? He's going to turn 15 this year and his interests might soon be set in another direction. All the more I'm astonished that he's still dreaming of what I think is really admiring: It's that dream of you three, united as a family, being nothing less than happy together. Much the same, obviously, as it is with these Barringtons you always leave him with.

From my point of view, Kevin wants nothing less and nothing more than you be happy again. He would never just exchange his single mother for a single father. After all, what he did, it seems to me, was nothing but a desperate cry for help.

And please don't blame Garrett for all that too. If you didn't tell me a lie you said something like the times you shared together were the best you ever had in the last decade. You introduced Garrett to Brian and me when he was here in Boston some time ago and to be honest, Theresa, I was deeply impressed. If I was on your place, I'd simply be proud to know a man like him! He cares for you and for Kevin although you don't even live together. Wasn't it only yesterday when you told me you couldn't let him go?

Say, won't you give it a try and think about it this way?"

Theresa couldn't say a word for a long time. It was like anger and insight would hopelessly fight inside her mind. In the end, Deanna just expressed what she could never really admit to herself.

Suddenly, she felt as a complete failure. With all of her so-called expert knowledge, she was not able to put her personal situation the right way let alone to find a solution for it. So she finally stated, abashed and with a low voice, full of despair:

"What I think about it? I'll tell you what I think about it: I think that I'm nothing but a hen. A silly, stupid, headless hen. I wonder why I haven't done what I should have but said what I shouldn't have. I longed for a good love, for a future for Kevin and me that's worth living again. And now that I'm on the edge to get it, what is our inconvincible Theresa going to do? She's going to ruin it all with her stupidity and ignorance."

Theresa buried her face in her hands, trying to hold back her tears. "Deanna, why do I have such a stubborn head? Can someone like me be helped at all?"

Deanna's answer was straight. "No, you can't be helped! No one else can, it's you and you alone that can. Beside that, it's neither stupidity nor ignorance that keeps you from going on. It's rather your head and your heart just don't want to do the same. That's why you feel so torn apart and that's why I'd like to offer you something."

For the first time this evening, there was amazement in Theresa's face: "What do you mean?"

Deanna smiled: "The weather will be fine the next days and you have way too much overtime. I suggest you compensate tomorrow Friday and next Monday. I'll excuse you in the meeting tomorrow. So you have a long weekend and since Kevin isn't here, it's all for yourself. Go places, cool down, enjoy yourself as good as you can and most important, let your thoughts flow.

Theresa, I just think it's time for you to decide. This uncertainty must come to an end! You must decide if you want Garrett or not. No one else can do that for you. Of course you don't have to come to a conclusion this weekend, but it would be a good time to start thinking about it.

It's the only way to get out of this stalemate. And I ask you for the sake of your future, for the sake of your life that still lies ahead, don't let your stubborn head be the only decision-maker. Listen to your heart and soul as well and if you have reached a decision, don't question it any longer but follow it with all your power. May it be this way or another, it will certainly be better than what you're going through right now.

I know sometimes it's hard to see, but if you don't finally decide, life will pass you by, for it will go on, with you or without you. And whatever way you choose, I assure you I will accept it and support you as good as I possibly can."

Theresa felt truly a wave of comfort: "Oh Deanna, to me you are indeed a ruby in a mountain of rocks!" Deanna blushed: "Don't exaggerate it. And there's one last thing you should remember: You told me you turned Garrett down very unfriendly last night. If you really want to hold on, tell him before it's too late and his heart brakes."

Theresa couldn't remember that she ever felt more ashamed in her whole life than she did in this very moment.

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_Thank you, Deanna, even an expert needs a little help on and off. But now, we're curious about something else: Garrett, what was that before? Could we eventually learn about a secret that wasn't?_

_To be continued._


	12. A Secret that Wasn't

_You can keep your mouth shut Kevin although that's pretty steep: What can Garrett probably know about your most private matter? Very strange, to say the least. What's going on here? Come on, Garrett, don't keep Kevin and us suspended! We kindly ask you to disclose what in this case seems to be_

**A Secret that Wasn't**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

Kevin blushed up to his ears all at once. "You know about her?" he exclaimed "how can that be?" He was completely puzzled, his mind raged. Heavens, he was so trying to keep this friendship private, only his mother knew of it, even if not agreed. "Did mom tell you about it?" he asked quite suspiciously.

Instantly, Garrett shook his head "No, absolutely not, I swear. If your mother really knew about your friendship with Annie, then she kept her lips definitely shut. That's why I asked you the name, just to be sure. But Kevin, I promise in no way would I want to blame you with this. Just if you like, we can try to see Annie and her grandma, although I guess you would have to explain the young lady quite a lot. What do you think?" Kevin was still no wiser than before but he felt like he should trust Garrett and said. "By all means. So at least mom kept my secret. But I still can't see why you know about Annie. Have you known her before in a way?"

It was quite late in the evening, but since the encounter with Brenda and Annie was a truly pleasant one, Garrett made himself comfortable and started telling: "No I haven't. But it's not that mysterious either. In fact, you and Theresa, if I may address your mother with her first name, you two were here when the story began, you certainly remember, don't you?"

Kevin nodded vividly: "You can bet I do. It was the vacation week when we first met. Personally I mean, for mom told me a lot about you in advance. Annie was another participant of your diving course that we took. I think there was her grandma who always drove her there and then back home again."

"Exactly" Garrett added "Annie lives with Brenda which is her grandmother and really a fine woman besides. But later to her, back to Annie now. Throughout the course we had several exercises that were done in teams of two, right?" Kevin got the point: "Right! So you noted from the corner of your eye that I always made up a team with her?" Garrett couldn't deny it: "Indeed, although in the first place I thought you'd just picked up someone of your age which would have been only natural. If memory serves me right, Annie was the only person of your age by then. Be it as it may, I couldn't help thinking that you really tried being helpful to her."

Kevin agreed: "You know, she was a bit slow in learning the skills, but she was so eager to get it all done the right way. And she really made me think she'd appreciate my help. In fact..." he seemed a bit embarrassed when he continued: "...she was very kind to me.

But then, I have to say, she never showed me a smile!

I wondered if she was sad about something. It made me..., oh Garrett, I started feeling so sorry for her. At the end of the course she asked me where I was from. I told her and added that if she gave me her address, I would send her a postcard from Boston. She agreed!"

Garrett felt a little abashed, for he didn't expect Kevin talking so freely. "Kevin you need not justify yourself. I will certainly understand if you'd like to keep this matter private" But Kevin had good confidence to Garrett by now. "Never mind! Why, you're listening to me. Maybe I had told mom too if only she had listened, I mean really listened, you know. But I'm almost through. I send Annie a postcard and I put it together with a letter. I kept thinking of her. Her sadness just didn't want to get out of my head. I doubted if I'd ever hear from her again, but guess, she did write a letter back to me and I was so glad. So we became good pen-pal friends. She wrote quite regularly and so did I."

Garrett almost smiled: "And I thought young people consider writing letters old fashioned these days." Kevin shrugged "Perhaps, but Annie obviously appreciates it and I do not dislike writing letters. Mom is also mighty good in writing, maybe I got some of her talent with that." Garrett nodded. "Very probably. So you want hear to my contribution to the story?" Kevin was curious up to his ears:" Yes please tell me. What do you know about Annie?"

"The question is rather why I came to know her better after the diving course. Normally, I have way too much participants to keep connections up with everybody. In fact, it almost never happens. People usually attend the courses I hold, have hopefully fun and then just leave. That's business, no more, no less. And this would have happened undoubtedly with Annie too, were it not because of firstly, her grandma and secondly, my father. You remember him, don't you?" Kevin did for sure: "Certainly. Jeb, your dad! You introduced him to mom and me day before we left. I thought hey, what a cool man, he always looks so content."

Garrett seemed to collect some of his memories and finally decided to share them with Kevin: "Yes he really makes people think he's content with his life, and for the most part I guess he is indeed. But there had also been sad days in his life, Kevin. He is a widower. His wife, my mother that is, died more than two decades ago and he's never been with anyone else since."

After pausing for a moment, he went on: "But back to the story. One of those days, Brenda was also there, waiting for Annie. She said it wasn't worth going downtown and that she'd rather wished to wait here, taking a seat on the terrace of my shop while we had the course. So when my father came, as you correctly stated, I introduced him to Theresa and you but also to Brenda. You see, he's retired from work and has some time to spend. What more can I say? They started talking to each other and I guess, to use your words again, from the corner of my eye, it seemed to me that they liked each other's company. So far so good I thought, but for myself, I had no reason to believe that we'd meet again.

Two weeks or so after the course, however, something amazing happened. My father brought me an invitation from Brenda to have dinner with her and Annie. Obviously, Jeb and Brenda have been staying in touch with each other. Very nice, I said, but how do I deserve this I asked him. He just smiled an answered: 'If you didn't do such an awful good job with your diving courses, it would leave people less impressed. Brenda said, her granddaughter enjoyed the course very, very much. It's in this way they both like to say thank you.' I was flattered, really, for this never happened to me before. So together with my father, we met them again. Believe me Kevin, they are good people, Annie as well as her grandma. Brenda is so optimistic, I remember it was such a joyful evening. You know, I felt a bit down the first days after Theresa and you had returned to Boston, but this evening was truly good for my soul.

As for Annie, I say you're absolutely right: She is a very fine girl, although me too, I noticed what you are calling her sadness. She's earnest, slightly slow in speaking as if to think over every single word before she talks and yes, it's true: I haven't seen her smile. Not once! But beside that, she was nice to all of us and seemed to enjoy the evening as well as we did. Maybe there's another story behind that, I don't know. Guess, there must be some reason that she's not living with her parents. I didn't ask and it doesn't matter right now. What matters is the fact that Annie asked me about you!"

Kevin rose off his chair out of amazement: "She really did?"

Garrett nodded "No doubt, she did! Obviously, she too has looked at me from the corner of her eye and noted that Theresa meant much more to me than just being another participant of the course. She very probably figured that I still was in contact with her, so she wanted to know if Theresa and possibly you too had plans whatever to return to Wilmington some day.

Well, as you know, your mother and I agreed to me visiting Boston this spring. I did so and it was a very fine weekend, even if unfortunately, we two didn't meet then. But beyond those days, Theresa couldn't ever commit to another date for our next reunion or a next vacation trip down here."

This made Kevin sigh heavily "Very unfortunately, she didn't. As I told you before, she always did me away with 'be patient' and 'someday' and all those meaningless phrases."

Garrett continued: "At least you see Kevin, Annie did not forget about you. Just to finish the story, since there's not much left to tell: From now on, we saw each other quite a lot. For me it was always a pleasure and, should I say, comfort in a way. Once or twice I even helped Annie with her homework." Garrett had to smile, "but I tell you, she's got talent. She must do mighty good in school and doesn't need much help in this respect. However, some day later on, my father expressed the wish to invite the two ladies on his or even my behalf. I gladly agreed and suggested a sailing turn for all of us on Happenstance, just as you, Theresa and I did the evening before you left, you remember?"

Kevin's answer came instantly: "Sure I do: It was so great, the three of us. My mom, you could simply not compare her to what she's like at home. No nagging, no false comforts or shallow excuses! I don't think that I ever saw her so relaxed and over the moon, living right away up in your arms.

Garrett nodded: "Me too, only the best memories come up with this evening. With Happenstance, it's always been like this, even back in those days with my wife." Now Garrett really had to control himself, for he knew very well that this was clearly not the moment to go over that story again. So he went on: "And such a splendid evening was the one with my father, with Brenda and with Annie. By the way, while Jeb and Brenda were talking to each other, Annie took me aside for a moment and told me something. She simply said: 'Kevin has written me'. She didn't smile, but I assure you she was telling it with a joyful voice and with bright eyes.

Now you know what I know about Annie and about Brenda."

Kevin's face brightened visibly: "I just think this is tremendous! And you really think I could see her? I am aware that I don't deserve it but I would thank you so much if I could."

"Don't worry about it. Just be honest to her and she will listen to you. But you certainly see, the big trouble lies elsewhere: I don't have the slightest idea how I can make up with your mom again." Kevin looked at him with sad eyes. "Oh Garrett, please try, you are the only one she would listen to."

But Garrett didn't seem to be very confident: "I'm not that sure, even if Theresa is truly the one that made my life worth living again. You see, as much as me too, I wished that we all could be sort of a family, there's nothing you and I can do about. It's up to her and her alone to make this decision and whatever it will be, we'll have to accept it. Do you understand that, Kevin?" Silently, the boy nodded.

Garrett tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm going to put out the bed couch for you and then we go to sleep. You are tired and so am I.

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_Good night Garrett and Kevin! Now we know something. It almost seems that these two ladies can sincerely contribute to the comfort of a troubled soul._

_To be continued._


	13. Comfort for a Troubled Soul

_When having to sail on rough waters one appreciates the safe harbor. If we go by this saying, Brenda and Annie seem to be such a safe harbor to you Garrett and not only to you. If you can arrange it, we too like to say hello to them. Please introduce us to these persons who, in such a charming fashion, are able to pour out their sweet_

**Comfort for a Troubled Soul**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

As tired as Garrett was, he knew that this night and probably the next ones too, he wouldn't have a good sleep. Next morning he woke up, not feeling well indeed. He had a bad night but yet there was that dream. Once again, Catherine was on his mind. In a way, she always was with him when he didn't feel good. And he could clearly remember the dream.

But he hadn't the time to wonder. Kevin was here and he had taken responsibility, if only for a few days.

The boy -or rather the young man, Garrett wondered- agreed gladly to come to the shop. He had always been fast learning and diving was truly his interest. He helped Garrett with the goods that arrived and were to be stocked. Then later in the morning they checked equipment and even took a short dive. At lunch time Garrett suggested that Kevin called Annie. In the first place, she couldn't believe that he was right here in Wilmington but then, as Kevin started to explain, she interrupted him and said: "School is finished for today. Let's meet this afternoon, and you'll explain it all to me personally. I don't like talking serious things over the phone."

Kevin didn't dare to decide himself and asked Garrett first. Of course there was only one possible answer. Garrett promised to take Kevin to Brenda's home so he could spend the afternoon with Annie. But when he was about to drive back, Brenda held him off for a moment: "Garrett, if you like, Kevin and you are gladly invited to dinner."

"Oh, many thanks, that's kind of you" and a bit humorously he added: "what event would make me deserve this?" whereas Brenda gave him a nice yet very unsearchable smile: "You'll see!"

"Okay, till then, bye" Garrett waved his hand and drove off, without asking further questions. In a way he suspected, no, he rather hoped that she would tell him something he would be very pleased to hear.

Nevertheless, Garrett's thoughts returned to Theresa and what had happened last evening. After finishing the shop, he took his way to the pier where Happenstance lay. The boat needed some cleaning. He wouldn't be disturbed and could let his thoughts flow.

Why was Theresa so upset? After all, it was not his fault that Kevin ran away. So there was something else. There were only two things he could imagine: Either Theresa's new job or there was another, in spite of all she assured him back in Boston.

The first was very likely: Theresa was heavily busy, as Kevin confirmed. Certainly, she must have had good success with this first meeting in Chicago. What would be then? She was thinking even to move away from Boston. Well, seen from Wilmington, Chicago was not that farther away. While Garrett really considered following his father's advice, he simply couldn't imagine living in such a big city. At least Boston was on the sea shore.

But what use would it be, his moving to Theresa? In any case there wouldn't be left much time for togetherness. It would simply mean he'd have to stay on his own most of the time in a strange-to-him, urban world he was not eager to live in.

And what if there was another man? Then of course, nothing at all would matter any more. Garrett breathed a heavy sigh.

He finally finished cleaning and checked that the ship was properly closed and safe in the ropes. There was enough time left. He turned to his house and dressed for the evening. "Hmm," he muttered to himself, "a guest should bring something along."

So before going home, he decided to go downtown. In his years with Catherine, he used to visit a nice flower's shop once in a while and took something there to please his wife. For years, this was the first time he had good reason to go there again, buying two lovely bouquets, one for Brenda and a smaller one for a certain young lady. He wondered if he'd ever had a chance to dedicate something like this to Theresa.

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

From far away already, Garrett saw that Kevin and he were not the only guests. He knew well the other car that was parked there. Brenda opened the door and was excited getting the flowers. "You see this is the second one tonight" she almost apologized.

But Garrett had long figured out from whom she got the other one: "Yes, my father has always been a gentleman." Brenda smiled "and I see he taught his son to be a gentleman too, thank you very much Garrett!" There was indeed Jeb sitting at the table. Garrett had seen him only the day before and until then he hadn't lost a single word about it. He offered the second bouquet to Annie and said: "This is typical my father: He has always keeps tight lips about making a nice surprise."

Jeb growled: "Don't overdo it. The last years, you and I haven't had much reason to offer someone a sign of appreciation." Garrett agreed "You're right, dad. But may I assume now that Brenda and you ah... intend to spend some more time together from now on?" Brenda chimed in. "Your father is such a fine man!" Garrett smiled at the two. "Believe me, this makes me really feel good for the two of you!" and, while firmly looking in his father's eyes he added: "Now I know I don't have to worry about you."

But Jeb knew his son almost better than himself. He felt the unspoken sadness that was in his voice, and heard the unspoken question why another certain person would not now want to see him.

There was also another who remarked Garrets feelings. Annie who sat beside Kevin took a look at him: "You think that Kevin's mother should be here too, don't you?" Garrett shrugged "I think Kevin has explained why Theresa will not be here in the near future"

Annie, slow speaking as ever, said in her earnestly manner: "Yes he told me. And I told him, although I'm glad that he's here, he shouldn't have run away. He still has a mother. I have lost my mom and my dad long ago."

Now Kevin felt to justify his acting a bit: "Yes I have a mom, but she doesn't listen to me. She only cares for that b... ah, I mean that darned job of hers. I was just a hang-on to the families she left me with and now I can't help it, I feel I'm only a hang-on to her. You have a fine grandma who loves you, cares for you and listens to you."

Annie insisted: "But you told me about the other family, these Barringtons. They must be fine people, they sure treat you right." Kevin nodded: "They certainly do, but it's not the same as here with Garrett and..." he stumbled "...not the same as here with you!" Annie's response wasn't a one that could be easily expected from girls of her age: "Watch your words Kevin, or young lady like me could start thinking that this might mean something!"

Garrett watched with amazement this young girl that up to now he had in fact never seen smile and the reason seemed now clear to him: Once upon a time, she had to go through bad days of the same kind he had to.

Annie was an orphan.

But the more he thought about it, the more he felt that of all people, this girl was the one putting a warm comfort in his heart. Silently, his mind concluded: ...if Annie can push through her fate so strong-willed, I can do it also. Maybe it's not yet too late...

The rest of the evening was nice, especially of course for Brenda and Jeb. Later on, when Garrett was about to leave with Kevin, Brenda made him an unexpected offer: "Why won't you leave Kevin here overnight. We have a guest room with a good bed. It would really be no problem for a few days." Garrett thought for a moment then he said: "Well, if Kevin wants to, then I agree gladly. I could pick him up tomorrow morning and of course Brenda I stand for your expenses with him." Brenda's nice answer was without any doubt. "Don't you dare, after all it's because of you that I met your father!"

So Garrett drove home, alone but at least with some fresh confidence. He didn't want to give in. Not yet. There was one thing left he could do even if this meant another night ahead with little time to sleep.

When he arrived he opened his secretary desk, took out his good writing pen and the nice paper that Catherine once gave him.

The one with a sailing ship in the upper right hand corner.

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_Maybe you wouldn't be that confident, Garrett, if you knew what Theresa is heading on to. By the way, did you know that most women hate getting wet clothes?_

_To be continued._


	14. Getting Wet Clothes

_A long weekend! And it's all for you, Theresa! Truly, Deanna offered you the best you can wish to get away from those arduous moments of the last days. You're supposed to relax and to let your thoughts flow. The weather is fine and dry but oddly enough, you're already sailing right into the next trouble. You really chose a very special way of_

**Getting Wet Clothes**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

Deanna was right. The long weekend turned out to be a good idea. Theresa was more or less at home on Friday. She kept housework as short as possible and relaxed. There was music on her stereo that she hadn't listened to for a long time and she had even fallen asleep on the couch for some time in the morning. After that really unpleasant week, her body asked its tribute of sleep that was lacking the days before.

Saturday, Theresa had planned to drive to the back country of Boston. She remembered a beautiful lake within a tremendous landscape. The shores invited to walking and there were nice boat tours one of which she intended to take. She had been there once in her childhood with her parents and now, almost thirty years later, she thought why not to go there again.

The boat had a glass roof so the passengers could enjoy the panoramic view. There weren't that much people aboard and Theresa was not at all uncomfortable with a seat row all of her own, set somewhat apart of the others, back in the stern. She wondered if Garrett, the expert ocean sailor would enjoy a tour boat on a small lake as well.

The same moment, she realized she was again dreaming of him. Why then had she treated him so bad on the phone? One thing was for sure: She didn't want that. On the contrary: Something inside her wanted to change all that, wanted to start over, wanted to be with him. Theresa was wondering what was blocking her from doing so. There were two things that bothered her. Could Garrett really fall in love again, with this relationship to Catherine that not even death was able to end, in spite of him confessing his love to her at Boston airport? And the other thing was the distance between them. It was obvious that living so far from each other could not lead to a good end. What could she do, what was the right thing? ...Listen to your heart as well..., Deanna had told her. Somehow, Theresa was aware that there was something she had to learn before that: She'd have to learn how to listen to it.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted. What was now to happen took only a few minutes but it was enough to turn a whole day of joy into disaster.

There was another motorboat approaching to the right, much too fast and much too near. The boat seemed to be a transporter of sorts. The captain of the ship she was on hooted, but he knew already that a crash was inevitable if not both ships corrected the course immediately. He turned around the steering. The passengers were astonished in the first place but then they saw the imminence and started to panic. Although the other ship tried to correct the course too it was not enough. They collided side to side. Theresa was thrown from the seat as were other passengers too. This alone could not have the ship made sink but the ramming made it drift too near to the shore.

The captain knew well that he had to stay absolutely away from the shore in this part of the lake. There was a small field of a few rocks, hidden just one or two feet under the surface of the water. An invisibility that made them incredibly dangerous to ships with big enough draft. But there was nothing left that he could do. Although nobody could see a thing of all that from above, the ship's hull was torn open by the rocks as easily as a tin can is opened by a can opener.

A nasty cracking noise was heard and water burst violently into the inside.

People cried out of horror while the boat got list and sank with a speed Theresa never imagined possible. The water started filling the cabin with a frightening speed. Because of the glass roof, Theresa and the other passengers could not easily escape. The lucky ones were those sitting near an open window. They were practically swept out of the boat. Others had to struggle much more to be able to leave the boat. However, Theresa's position in the stern was bad. With no opening right beside her, the pressure of the incoming water pushed her against the rear wall of the boat.

She found herself fighting for her life!

But the very second the water rose above her head, it was as if a memory of Garrett overrode her feelings of panic. She recalled the diving course she took back then with Kevin and how Garrett showed them the correct way of diving. Once they even exercised how to handle an emergency! She almost heard him telling in her mind step by step what to do now: ...first rule catch your breath and fight down your panic... then ...orientate yourself... and at last ... do slow swim turns, it makes your breath last longer... Theresa could perceive the next opening, but she couldn't get there as long as the movement of the incoming water was against her. She had to go down with the sinking ship!

In the end, when the cabin was completely submerged, the movement came to a stop and Theresa was released at last. By doing such slow, but powerful swim turns, she managed to reach the opening and swam through it just the same moment the boat hit the ground. Fortunately, the water was not that deep so close to the shore but it was still a good ten yards. She orientated again, realizing that she just had to follow the light and to stay away from the rocks. And then she rose, slowly ...the slow motion is the fastest way up... She did it just barely: The very moment she was feeling her lungs went empty and the mortal agony was to take possession of her, she made it onto the surface. Hardly able to realize that she was alive, she recovered her breath and then there was only one thing left to do: Swim to the near shore and get out of the water.

Within half an hour, rescue forces were on place. Theresa who was caught worst got immediate medical care. Apart from being somewhat hypothermic, she wasn't physically hurt but she had a shock and was exhausted. After another hour, she was considered to have got more or less over the worst. She refused the offer to spend the night in a nearby hospital and rather wished to be taken home by the ambulances. Her car would be hauled back to Boston by a transport service. It was funny: Instead of being horrified by the fact that she was almost killed today, Theresa thought with a very black humor: ...It's the second time this week that I got wet clothes. How I hate it!... And then another thought grew stronger and stronger: ...I'm alive, thanks to Garrett!...

Understandable that she wasn't able to phone Deanna this evening.

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

Sunday afternoon Theresa had recovered so far that she felt able to take a walk in the nearby city park. But thinking things over with a clear mind wasn't easy. There was still the horror of yesterday. There were thoughts about Deanna's words, thoughts about that unholy phone call. Surely but slowly, she began to see it all from a distance. Her anger was quite the worst reaction in this situation. And that bothered her more and more. No, she couldn't be that wrong about Kevin. He wasn't a cheater. Nor could really imagine that Garrett was. Deanna was right in telling her so and sure Garrett would have told her the same if only she had let him.

Garrett.

In this moment, she almost felt him beside her, holding her hand just the same way he did when they walked together for the first time on the seashore last year. Emotions rose all at once: Shame and guilty feelings mixed with yearning to be with him but also with anger about herself: It was as if a Theresa inside her mind took the Theresa outside to a serious discussion. ...Don't you see... in her mind she shouted to herself ...Kevin is so unhappy. How can he be happy when you are not? You have never been happy the last years... then she answered to herself ...No, to be honest, I have never been, except the days with Garrett... and the other Theresa went on ...so why don't you swallow your false pride and tell him that you love him, you silly, stupid hen? There isn't much time left, hurry up or he will walk away and you're definitely going to live on Heartache Avenue. Hurry up, you hear me...

When Theresa thought that far she was so scared that she got goose bumps.

Imagination took over her last clear thoughts. She could not help it. In her mind again, she saw Garrett standing in front of her. The shore was misty now and a cold, harsh wind blew around her face. Garret's eyes were not angry but full of sadness. For a last moment, he looked at her, but then, without a word, he bent his head and turned away. She saw him disappear in the mists of time, she called his name ...Garrett, please... but he didn't hear her any more.

At last she found back to reality: Her heart was pounding and her skin was soaked with cold sweat. Her knees went weak and she barely managed to sit down on the nearest bank. This was certainly not the taking easy that Deanna had suggested. ...your head and your heart don't want to do the same... she said.

Theresa had to let a few minutes go by. All at once, another scary thought started creeping into her mind: For now, she was just alone, not too much but even so. Of course she had Kevin, had her colleagues, but this couldn't change the fact that in the end she always had to care for herself. What would it be in a few years, when Kevin sure was starting a life of his own? Wouldn't she grow older, not just alone, but lonely indeed and unrecoverably bitter?

Theresa didn't care about the other people that were passing by. Quite loud she exclaimed, her voice more angry than steady: "No, I don't want it to end that way!" She stood up and went home.

In the evening she was trying to phone Garrett up. In her mind she thought about phrases for a sincere apology, that she wouldn't accept the new job and that she needed to talk to him. But there was no one at the other end. An hour later she tried it a second time. In vain. "What now, Theresa?" she spoke to herself.

The answer was only silence.

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_Theresa, what are we going to do with you? Now that it's you who wants to call Garrett, it's him who's not around. He simply can't. He is on a turn with Happenstance the brave._

_To be continued._


	15. Happenstance the Brave

_Your sailing boat has always been a part of your life, Garrett. We see that you take good care of Happenstance. So many times, she's brought joyful moments to you, in the times with Catherine as well as thereafter. However, even in your wildest dreams you have never imagined a reason that your ship is well worth to be called_

**Happenstance the Brave**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

Friday was as fine as the day before. Kevin insisted to help Garrett in the shop. He wanted to show his thankfulness to Garrett for his efforts and even more for his understanding. In the afternoon Garrett took him to the local library. The boy was interested in a book dealing with astronomy. "It's super the way you know the names of the stars and the planets by heart. Don't you have a book of sorts?"

Indeed Garrett had something on his bookshelf but he knew that the city library disposed of really fantastic illustrated books. Kevin was enthusiastic about it.

Then the weekend came. Both days, Garrett was fully booked with diving instruction courses. So he made Kevin a suggestion. "I can't let you dive alone yet and you would only be bored if you took those courses again. You had them last year already. But do you want to see what windsurfing is like? I know someone nearby who offers courses. And you know what? We could invite Annie too. Just thought I could do you a favor since you were so helpful to me in the shop."

Kevin agreed of course, but he had mixed feelings. He would have felt better if he knew his mother weren't angry with him any longer. Garrett did the right guess about that. "Well, we can try to call your mother once more. But I think, this time you should talk first to her." But no one answered. By that time, Theresa was on her way to the back country of Boston.

It was amazing how fast Kevin took up the skills of windsurfing. Saturday afternoon he was by far the best participant of the course. Nevertheless he was always there to help Annie who enjoyed it all as well, even if she wasn't in the least as swift as he was.

The windsurfing instruction ended Sunday in the afternoon. Kevin was really top. He could even take some minor waves with an elegant hop. The weather was funny in a way. The sun shone from the West and threw a strange light on the somewhat moving sea. Far away, above the ocean there were grey clouds piling up but still being dipped in bright sunlight.

Kevin's ambitions arose. "Can I take one last turn?" He asked the instructor "All right, but stay in the beach, the clouds out there might turn to bad weather tonight" Jonathan, the instructor wanted to honor Kevin's extraordinary performance "Okay I'll be back in half an hour."

But Annie wasn't pleased at all "Won't you rather let it be Kevin? Those clouds scare me. There could be a thunderstorm on its way. I've seen it once!" But the boy was not impressed "I just want to try the waves on the other end of the beach. I won't go further that that." He waved, jumped onto the surfboard, put the sail in the wind and gained speed.

Annie didn't feel comfortable. With great sorrow, she watched Kevin drift away to the somewhat bigger waves that were rolling on from the outer side of the beach. Suddenly, she felt a hard gust of wind in her neck. It was so unexpected and strong that she had to do a step forward to prevent falling down. The wind didn't stop. In a few minutes it had turned its direction to offshore and so did the waves!

"Hello Annie, here I am. Hey this is windy, but I'm sure you had a good day. Where is Kevin?" Annie was so puzzled that she didn't hear Garrett come near. He wanted to pick them up after the course. Annie turned around in big relief

"Oh Garrett, thanks to heaven you are here. I'm so afraid: Kevin is still out there". He shouted out of astonishment "What is he?" So Annie told what Kevin had said and showed the position with her hand. The expert that he was, Garrett knew immediately that Kevin was in danger now. Not only was it the waves that started definitely being too big for the boy to handle but worse, it was the strength and direction of the wind.

Jonathan, the windsurfing instructor who knew Garrett well, came out of his house. "Kevin is back isn't he?" But Garrett shook his head without a word. "But what the heck is he doing? He promised not to go that far" Garrett did not allow himself to fall in panic. "I don't think he wanted to go out that far. But you see, it's too much with this wind of change. The waves are rolling away, the boy too is drifting offshore to the open sea. He can't return on his own. We've got to call the Coast Guard right now."

Jonathan understood immediately and went to the phone. "Garrett, please" Annie 's voice was desperate, "Kevin does come back, doesn't he?" Garrett looked around. Clouds had covered almost the whole sky now. There was some far away lightning above the sea already. The wind grew even stronger. "Someone has to take him back, he won't make it alone!"

Jonathan came out again: "Bad news: The Coast Guard is on to rescue already three other ships. They say it takes at least two hours before they can be here!" Garrett knew what that meant "This is too late! Do you have a cabin boat? We must try to get him in" Jonathan was desperate: "No sorry, they are all open nutshells." Garrett thought only for a second. "So it's Happenstance then. I must go or we risk that Kevin be left in great danger!" This made Annie turn to Garrett and she spoke with the courage that was born out of despair. "I'll come with you, maybe I can help." But Garrett knew better. "No Annie, this is going to be really dangerous. It's better that you stay here. Call your grandma and tell her to call my dad. Try to from here to remember the position of Kevin when you last saw him, perhaps the Coast Guard finds your information useful, later on when they arrive."

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

Kevin had also noted that the waves he wanted to try had become too high and he was reasonable enough to turn immediately back to the beach. But then the gust of wind hit him with the same hardness as it did before with Annie. He fell off the surfboard and when he went up, it had floated away a few yards already. The moving sea didn't make it easy to swim, but he did it. He climbed onto the surfboard and tried to raise the mast out of the water. It was impossible. The sea was really too rough and the winds too strong. He fell off again but managed at least to keep a hand on the board, pulling himself onto it again. He didn't try it a third time, feeling that this would only mean a waste of energy. So he lay bestride the board and tried to paddle with his hands. It was as useless as everything else. Lightning stroke and a faraway thunder was heard thereafter. Rain started falling. With horror, Kevin noted that he was more and more drifting away from the shore, onward to the open sea, onward to that terrible thunderstorm.

For the first time ever, Kevin feared for his life.

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

Happenstance cast off a few minutes later. Garrett knew well that he was risking a lot. She was a good ship, and for the time she was made, decades ago, she was even extraordinary well made. But no such ship was built to be sailed into a sea storm on purpose. He was most concerned, for the storm turned out to be really violent this time. Although it was only late afternoon, grey clouds and heavy rain darkened the scene considerably. In conditions like this, a ship should not have a sail set. Too big was the risk that the wind would rip it off and break the mast. Even so, the more Happenstance parted from the coast the more she was shaken around. Garrett had the biggest trouble to stand upright and steer. Hopefully the engine would hold. His plan was to get to the position that Annie pointed out to him when she last saw Kevin and then follow the direction of the wind. But Happenstance wasn't fast and this could lead to a long search. Lightning and thunder became also stronger. And this concerned Garrett most. He took a very skeptical look onto the radio, or better, its antenna right beside him. While this was the situation he would badly need a radio connection with the coast guard, he was well aware of the fact that the antenna would present a dangerous attraction to lightning. So he removed it with very mixed feelings. The ship's mast was quite the same but of course, he couldn't do away with it.

All at once, another thought of horror entered Garrett's mind: He didn't wear a life vest! He, the so-called-expert, was in such a hurry that he simply didn't think of putting it on before he took off. Usually it was not at all necessary when sailing in good weather, so this was just following the force of habit. But what now? Of course Happenstance disposed of life vests but they were inside the cabin and a cabin must not be opened in case of a storm! If the ship capsized, the closed inside would act similar to a balloon full of air and thus prevent it from immediate sinking.

In this moment of fear, as silly as it seemed, he remembered a day when he argued with Catherine about those life vests. "So come on" he said, "we'll never sail through a storm with Happenstance. We put them into the cabin. They can be quickly obtained if needed." Whereas she answered "You never know. I'd rather prefer them on deck or at least in the rear box." But he put them into the cabin nevertheless. How wrong his hard-headed opinion proved to be now. If only he had listened to Catherine then.

The rear box. He'd never used it. It was located directly behind him, left unopened for years. Garrett was puzzled. Without thinking, he fixed the steering wheel and turned around. He had only one hand free, because he needed to hold on to the railing. It was not easy but finally he succeeded to open it.

There were two life vests!

Obviously Catherine had put another two in there without ever telling him. Garrett was dripping wet and the tear that escaped his eye out of relief and shame was never seen. "Catherine!" he shouted out to the stormy sea "God bless your soul and your wisdom!" Then he put on one vest and attached the other with a cord beside him. Kevin would very probably be in need for it too.

The sea was heavy, hard waves rolled against the boat, but due to Garret's excellent steering skills, Happenstance kept on her way through the storm. Lighting struck and brightened the sea for a moment. Thunder followed a few seconds later. But in this light he saw at last what he had been looking for. A good hundred yards portside away, there was Kevin. He lay flat on the surfboard and didn't dare to move. ...How can I get him aboard... Garrett thought desperately. First he passed him for some fifty yards and then turned around so Happenstance would point towards the coast again. This way he approached the boy as near as he dared. Kevin wore a neoprene suit but, as Garrett had correctly foreseen, not a life vest. Garrett decided to lock the steering once again. Then he went to the side railing and threw Kevin a rope. The boy could catch it only the second time. Garrett detached the other life vest and hung it with one side on the rope. This way he let glide the vest to Kevin who could put it on without letting go the rope.

Garrett saw that right now there was no chance to take Kevin aboard. Going aboard a boat that was so badly shaken was impossible. He had to shout through the wind: "Take the rope and don't let go, get rid of the sail and mast and keep tight to the board, I will tow you!" Kevin nodded and released the mast from the surfboard.

This way, Garrett managed to cover a good piece of way back to the coast. In a storm like that, one could only guess the distance. Garrett estimated three to five nautical miles but it wasn't really important. They were still much too far away.

All of a sudden, Garrett noted the wind had stopped, although the waves still threw the boat around. In a hurricane, it would be called the eye of the storm, on a thunderstorm it was a sign too that they were caught dead on in the centre. After a short time the winds normally changed direction; at least there was a good chance they would blow onshore again. Garrett hoped that the sea would calm down for long enough to take Kevin aboard.

But then, the one thing happened what he prayed that shouldn't. Lightning struck Happenstance! The same moment, an infernal, almost never ending thunder tortured their ears. Kevin's scream of horror was simply swallowed. Lightning hit the mast and from there skipped on to the metallic railings generating a bizarre light for a moment. Happenstance was rudely shaken. Even a better ship would not have escaped undamaged. The mast was set on fire and cracked. Garrett was still halfway blinded but what he could see was enough. In the very last moment he jumped to the side as mast and boom fell to where he had stood before. The steering crashed as did the cabin roof.

Garrett was a good sailor and didn't cheat himself. He knew that the ship was lost now. As soon as water would find a way inside, there was nothing to be done. Even so, Happenstance rolled on another good quarter of a mile but without steering, her course shifted slowly away from the coast. At least, the winds that started blowing again turned indeed to the shore again. But Garrett had to abandon the ship now. He took the rope and jumped into the water. The waves and the wind were increasing again although lightning turned slowly away. Happenstance went on for another minute but then she was hit sideways by a higher wave and capsized. The waters took her over.

Happenstance, the fine sailing boat that meant so much to Catherine and him, was no more.

But there wasn't time for emotions. Garrett and Kevin were still in deadly danger. He pulled himself to Kevin and said: "Are you okay?" Kevin nodded, unable to speak. The coastline was barely visible. Garrett had still to shout through the storm: "The surfboard won't carry both of us. I have attached the rope to me. I'll swim ahead and try to pull as good as I can. Whatever happens, stay on the surfboard! Paddle with your hands if you can."

It was the greatest torture that Garrett ever had to endure. He fought against the waves, fought for every yard towards the shore. Kevin too paddled as well as he could. Yet there were limits to both. After a while, Garrett felt his strength slowly vanish. Again panic fell upon him. Which man can be expected to remain untouched when he is about to face death? Even so, his despair made his last reserves become alive. "No" he thought angrily "Catherine saved us and I don't let go! We'll make it and if I fail, then at least Kevin will have a chance". So he continued that horrible swim, that almost hopeless fight for their lives.

And somehow, after a time that seemed endless to him, Garrett reached with Kevin the flat waters of the shore. He was exhausted and finally his body collapsed. His head ached, his lung felt peaked, he felt pain in his arms and legs. They refused to obey him. Only his life vest kept him from descending immediately. And it was not over yet. Another danger appeared that Garrett couldn't foresee: As a matter of fact, they didn't drift right back to the place they started from. They found themselves to be somewhat more to the South, where the coastline was covered with sharp edged rocks. But he couldn't react any more. The same strong wind that, much to their fortune, blew them back to the shore was now a fatal threat: Together with high and rough waves, they would simply be smashed onto the rocks.

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

Annie did what Garrett told her. An hour later both Jeb and Brenda arrived at Jonathan's place. But there was nothing that they could do. Ships were no more allowed to leave the harbor. "But they must do something" Brenda said desperately "they just can't let them drown". Yet not even the ships of the Coast Guard were unsinkable. When Jeb asked for one more time, he was told that they would start searching as soon as the storm lost some of its strength. This time it was really much more violent than usual. The hours passed by. The night was about to fall and Jeb knew better than everyone else what this would mean. He called again the Coast Guard and he was almost loud: "When you can't go to the open sea now, why not try a helicopter search along the coast? Winds have changed onshore. They might drift somewhere in the flat water." The Officer was reasonable enough to see there was not much time left and said. "You may be right. Okay, I'll have a patrol lift off!"

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

Kevin obeyed Garret's command and remained on the surfboard the whole time. He saw Garrett drifting, motionless. "Garrett!" The boy shouted, "you're all right?" There was no answer. Kevin became aware that he was either unconscious or worse. But he couldn't take care of him. Another high wave rolled on. It made Kevin's surfboard pass Garrett by, lift it up and then he hit the rocks really hard. The surfboard acted almost like a shield and prevented Kevin from being hurt. Night was falling already and he tried to orientate. Soon he discovered Garrett who lay not too far away from his place. The boy was barefooted and passing the two cliffy rocks between them was tricky, but he did it. As far as he could tell, Garrett was still alive but he hit the rocks unprotected. Whatsoever, this wasn't the worst: Kevin was lucky enough to discover that very bad wound before it was too late. When Garrett was thrown onto the rocks, a razor sharp edge cut open his artery on the left wrist. Garrett was bleeding to death. "Oh no" Kevin cried.

But amazingly, he reacted, without thinking, without knowing that he did the only right thing: He encircled Garrets wrist with his two hands and pressed the wound to close.

"Garrett" the boy muttered hopelessly despaired "Garrett please, don't die. Please! Sure they will find us soon!" He didn't let go though his fingers started aching. Kevin thought that time had never passed so slowly than in this very moment. Was it only a few minutes or half an eternity when he suddenly heard that familiar noise? Indeed, there was a helicopter approaching. Kevin dared to loosen one hand from Garrett's wrist so he could wave.

Finally, they discovered him.

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

Again, Annie, Brenda and Jeb had to wait. Uncertainty grew and made their nerves almost rip. At half past nine the phone rang. Jonathan picked it up and it was the Coast Guard "Yes... What?... Okay... Of course I do." Jeb couldn't wait: "What is it, Jonathan?" There was no smile on his face: "They found them. Kevin is practically unharmed but Garrett is badly hurt. You should go to the hospital immediately!"

There was no one in Garrett's bungalow tonight. The two phone calls that arrived late in the evening remained unanswered.

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_And we all hoped that this shouldn't happen again! Kevin, do you see that Garrett's life is at stake now? Little hope is left, in fact it's as little as a letter to the rescue._

_To be continued._


	16. Letter to the Rescue

A/N: This chapter contains what I consider to be the most essential idea in the original story. I retold it in my way in order to take it on where the author left it.

_A bad week and a bad weekend is not the best combination. Theresa, you'll certainly confirm this, don't you? While it seems that your anger has vanished, what's it worth if you're at a loss and you don't know where to go from here? We see you need to be cheered up. Who knows, sometimes even the smallest sign is enough, such as a_

**Letter to the Rescue**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

Theresa got out of bed late next morning. She had a terrible dream last night: Obviously she was not completely over the incident of Saturday. Again she found herself on a ship, but this time, it was a sailing boat on the ocean. It was caught in a big storm and she was alone. In her helplessness she called Garrett's name again and again. Only a few moments and the ship would be torn apart. And suddenly Garrett stood there. She didn't know where he was coming from, he was just there. With his strong arms, he lifted her off the planks, higher and higher and then all at once, she hovered away from the ship. But Garrett couldn't follow. The distance increased and now she saw it all: The ship was Happenstance and a giant wave rolled on to bury them in an instant. Theresa screamed: "Garrett, oh no!"

The scream was real and she woke up, scared to death.

While Theresa was preparing breakfast, unpleasant thoughts surrounded her. Somehow, she got the feeling like nothing in her world fitted any more. Probably, it never had all these times and Kevin simply realized that long before she did. Could she really blame him for this?

To be honest, that was just the sad truth of her life. What had she reached in those last years? Everybody called her attractive and good-looking. So what? Did this earn her what she was longing for? No, not in the least! Okay, her job was not bad and Deanna was the finest superior one could wish. But that was because of Deanna, not because of her. Besides, what did her life look like? Either working or taking care of Kevin. And what was the reward for all this in the end? Perhaps a son who, when grown up, was willing to see his grey mother once in a while, but the rest would be working and going home alone. All this was really nothing to be proud of! She looked around. Suddenly this apartment where she had lived for so long, it seemed strange and cold. It didn't feel like a home. Last week was one of the worst she ever had. In a way, it was the worst week! She began to realize that she had never really lived all those years. Theresa sat down, feeling only emptiness inside her. Despair made its way up her throat.

The doorbell rang twice. It was very probably the postman who would normally be distributing the mail at this time of day. Theresa stood up and went to the door-opener "Yes please" she announced herself through the communicator. "Parcel Service for Mrs. Theresa Osborne! Is this you?" Theresa confirmed "Yes. Just a moment, I'm coming down" She didn't want to have strangers in her apartment but before she went down, she took a look out of the front window. There she saw indeed a van from a parcel service parking on the sidewalk. So down she went and received a parcel that was a bit more than one foot in length. She couldn't remember having ordered something lately. There were some labels on it calling FRAGILE. But when he looked at the expeditor label her heartbeat went up:

G. Blake, Wilmington NC.

Now she was in an exciting hurry. She ran up the stairs, the escalator was too slow for her, shut the door and ripped off the packing paper. There was a cardboard box and all of a sudden, she knew what she would find inside: Carefully put into wrapped paper, there lay a bottle, very similar the one she found on Cape Cod a year ago. But this time, the cork was put in only lightly and she could easily let the rolled paper slide out. It was tied with a nice blue satin ribbon and the ornament knot could be opened without effort. At last, Theresa held two sheets of paper in her hands. There was a sailing ship drawn on the upper right hand corner.

※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※

_Dear Theresa_

_it's late evening now and the sky is clear and starry although the moon is not as beautiful as then, when you were with me almost a year ago. I fail to describe how I wish you were here. What's left for me now is praying to the stars that I find the right words to send to you._

_I never meant to hurt you. If you should feel that way I sincerely apologize from the bottom of my heart. Believe me, I can imagine that life has not been easy for you, not now and not the times that passed by. I can see the despair and sorrow a single mother is in when she feels she was deserted by a cheater and left alone with her child. But I swear that I didn't know about Kevin's intentions. I never wanted to turn him against you. Kevin is really sad. He is not proud of what he did to you. But what should I have done? He loves you and he needs to talk to you. I ask you not to be angry with him. You know, I watched him today and all I can say is that he is a good, honest and upright boy. He wanted to help me in the shop. I see in admiration that your efforts in raising him have indeed rewarded you with a fine young man that Kevin is going to be. You are truly the finest mother a child can wish to have._

_Sometimes I let my thoughts fly away and then they always fly to you. Even Kevin makes me dream of you. I imagine you by my side, the years that are to come and together we would witness how Kevin grows into a man. I imagine the day when he'd take home his bride and the very moment that the dreams of two lovers would come true, he would kiss her, encircled by the praise of wedding bells. Then I would hold your hand, would see your tears of joy, would kiss you as well and say: _

_I love you, my darling, I always will._

_I do not know if destiny will ever have me see this dream come true, but I still remember the sweet weekend we had in Boston. Even now, I wish to thank you for the all the marvelous things you have done for me and especially, your honest words that came to my heart from your deep inside. I remember when you asked me if I believed in the power of destiny. And I know by now that the winds of destiny have always blown around us. Sometimes they hit you like a wild storm, sometimes they barely touch your face. Sometimes they blow steadily, sometimes they change directions so unexpectedly. The last years, they pushed me along in a world I've never really understood. As you supposedly did too, I asked "Why?" many times, for destiny once was as cruel to me as it was, in its own way, to you. _

_But then again, the winds changed and sent to me dreams of Catherine, dreams of comfort and dreams of hope. She always kept telling me that I need not despair and that I had to go on. But only yesterday I was able to realize how much the winds of destiny have changed since the day we met. Last night, I had a dream that I clearly remember and that I will never forget: Catherine came to see me once again and as foolish as it may seem to you, I ask you to listen to what she said to me, hoping that you will find her words as meaningful as I did:_

_Catherine and I were walking side by side on the shore. We were going to the place I took you after our first dinner we spent together. She wanted to know how you are. And I said: "Theresa is a wonderful woman. How I wish I could be the man that makes her happy" But Catherine frowned: "Why do you wish only so? Don't you love her then?" I looked in her bright clear eyes and realized somehow that you, only you, Theresa, have the same beautiful eyes. I said: "Yes Catherine, I do love her. But I feel guilty. I just don't want to betray you." She turned to me and touched softly my cheek by saying: _

_"But why, Garrett? Have you ever wondered who it was that made that message in a bottle wash up on Cape Cod just the very same time Theresa was there? __You never betrayed me and don't betray your heart now."_

_So Catherine spoke and turned away smiling, as she always does and vanished in the mists of time._

_This, my darling, made me see what it's all about: Please hear the truth of my heart: _

_With you, I want to go on. Without guilty feelings, without regret, I want to turn away from the past, for you are the woman that brought back the sunshine in my life. And if the winds of destiny should change once again and wave you not only away from Wilmington but also away from Boston, then I still hope that you give me a chance to make it up with you. Right now I build my life upon this only hope, the hope that somehow, someday we still can find a way together. I will arrange a flight back for Kevin next Friday and if you agree I will accompany him._

_When you look up to the twinkling stars  
__may they shine brightly for you_

_When you feel the warm summer winds  
__may they tenderly caress you in my name_

_When you hear the ocean's waves,  
__may they whisper that I long for you_

_I miss you_

_Garrett_

※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※

Theresa's eyes began to shine. All at once, it took a load off her mind. She felt an incredible relief coming up and a tremendous joy captured her from tip to toe. Only Garrett could ever melt that crust of ice that captured her heart for too long already. These days in Wilmington were so much more than just fun. When Garrett was in Boston, it was so true when she said to him that it was indeed the most precious and happiest time she had for many years. So much had he done to mend her broken heart and what did she do in return? She was going to break his even more. What thankfulness!

...No..., she thought ...I don't give him up! Garrett is my chance that heaven gave me. With him I want to start a new life, there must be a way. I will find it and if I have to I will fight for it...

This now was truly her heart that spoke. And only now she found the strength to chase away her bad feelings. What could she do, even this day or at least this week? Should she try to phone again?

All at once she had what she thought to be a better idea. The doctors from the rescue forces declared her unable to work for the next week. Why not go to Wilmington on Wednesday? If Kevin did it she could do it too.

Even so, not in the least did she want to betray her employers either. She could Deanna ask to change the absence to unpaid vacation. Then she could see Garrett again and tell him all. At lunch time, she would call Deanna, report what happened and talk things over. Theresa felt at long last she was aiming at the one and only goal that, to her, was really worth to go for.

But then the phone was ringing.

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_You better beware of phone calls Theresa! Last week, they were clearly not a success and this one might leave you very well sleepless in the hospital._

_To be continued._


	17. Sleepless in the Hospital

_Let's see: Some go to Seattle to spend the night without going to bed, others rather prefer parties and bars. Time to try something else, Theresa. Maybe it just takes the right motivation to experience what is going on after midnight at another place. Who knows, you might even have a good reason to spend some time_

**Sleepless in the Hospital**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

Kevin passed the longest and worst night of his young life.

The rescue helicopter brought them to the hospital. But unlike him, Garrett was taken immediately to the Intensive Care Station. A woman doctor in duty checked Kevin and said: "Apart from the fact that you will catch some sore muscles by tomorrow and have to heal some minor scratches, you got away unbelievably fine. You're truly a lucky one."

He was put to the waiting room where Brenda, Jeb and Annie arrived half an hour later. Annie took firmly hold of him on both shoulders: "Stupid you, what have you done! I feared so much for you, I thought I would never see you again. You don't want to make me cry, do you?" Although Kevin tried his best to avoid it, it was not her but his eyes filling with tears "You are right I am an idiot. I should have listened to you. I didn't want to go out that far, but the wind has driven me away. I thought I had to drown but then Garrett came." Annie looked straight into his eyes, earnest as always, and finally put her arms around him. "Don't talk now. You and Garrett are alive. That's all that counts."

At any rate, Jeb was not that optimistic. Garrett was still on the ICS and the doctors had not yet reported to them. They had to wait till after midnight when at last the chief doctor on duty came to see them.

"He has lost a lot of blood and he's unconscious. We diagnosed some internal injuries that we were more or less able to take care of. I have to tell you the truth Mr. Blake. We do all we can but the odds are very much against him." Kevin's face darkened with horror: "No, please. I pressed the wound to close. Have I done so wrong?" The doctor put his hand on Kevin's shoulder: "On the contrary, young man, you did very well: Without your brave acting, Mr. Blake would have died already. But he must have lost much blood before. We applied two blood transfusions already but it's still very critical."

Jeb asked in his quite unshakeable manner: "Can I see him, doc?" After some thinking over, the doctor answered: "He has been out of the surgery. I will have put him in a single room. Actually it would not be allowed yet, but I strongly recommend that someone be with him. I really cannot say if he comes through by next morning."

So Jeb went to stay awake beside his son for the rest of the night. He was well aware that this could mean the last farewell.

No one ever knew what he was going through that night.

Kevin and Annie were taken home by Brenda, but the boy could not fall asleep. He just sat there, feeling weak, desperate and utterly miserable. In the late morning, however, he came to a decision. "Brenda" he asked, "may I try to reach my mother by phone? I think she should know what happened."

"Of course Kevin, but isn't she working by now" Kevin explained "Sometimes she returns home to have lunch with me whenever my school schedule allowed it. If not, I'll try the journal bureau. Deanna surely knows where she is."

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

"Hello" Theresa said by taking the phone and heard an immediate answer "Mom, thanks God you're there, this is Kevin" At last! Theresa was tremendously relieved to hear her son's voice and she would make it perfectly clear that this phone call was going to be very different from the previous one. "Oh Kevin I'm so glad to hear you. Are you okay, dear"

"Mom, please listen!" Speaking was hard on Kevin now. "You know I have a pen-pal friendship over here. Her name is Annie and I'm talking from the home of Brenda, her Grandma. I'm all right but there has been a bad accident with Garrett and it was all my fault" Theresa realized the sorrow in his voice and paled "What happened?" Kevin told her the story as short as possible and added in utmost despair "Please mom, can't you come here? Garrett is dying!"

Theresa felt her blood freeze.

Her thoughts raged. Kevin's last words destroyed all the optimism she had after reading Garret's letter. ...first rule catch your breath and fight down your panic... This advice that saved her life only two days ago, would it do her any good now? Applying it in this situation seemed so much more difficult. Finally, her intelligent, or rather stubborn head told her to answer calmly. Kevin's situation was bad enough.

"Listen, Kevin. I do all I possibly can. I intended to come to Wilmington the day after tomorrow. Don't ask me why. But I try to book a flight either this evening or tomorrow and I have to talk to Deanna first. What is Brenda's phone number so I can reach you?"

Five minutes later, she caught Deanna on the phone just a moment before she went out to lunch. It was almost impossible to explain all that happened to Garrett and to her, but her profession as a reporter allowed her to give the correct idea in a few minutes. Deanna's reaction to this latest news was both surprising and outstanding. Her answer was quiet, deliberate and of the kind that one simply had to obey.

"Sit down Theresa and wait a minute. I'm on the internet and checking the flight schedule...well, there is something here... no direct connection on Monday, but at 3 PM you have a flight to Washington with a connection to Wilmington where you will arrive at 6.45. I suggest that you prepare hand baggage only while I'm booking your flight reservation. We have noon and I will pick you up at 1 PM. And no contradictions please, just make sure that you're ready by then. See you in an hour." She hanged up without a greeting.

Theresa put the phone back. There was no time for wondering, she had to hurry up now. Maybe later on, there would be time to think about it aboard the aircraft.

Deanna was on time and so was Theresa who waited down the street already. She apologized

"I guess I caused you to you miss your lunch. So I prepared a sandwich for you" and handed her a paper bag. "You are really someone who thinks farther than just to the tip of the nose. Thanks!" Deanna smiled and ate it while driving.

"Reflecting about that all was everything but easy the last days." Theresa resumed her report and told the details about her horrible Saturday and about Garrett's incident as far as Kevin had told it to her. Deanna listened without interrupting and finally stated "I won't comment about all these things now. It just seems to me that something inside you has reached a decision." Theresa nodded. "Yes, I followed your advice." She paused and continued slowly, but steady: "I love him and I pray that it's not too late now."

They arrived at the airport where Deanna poured out her last surprise. "I also managed to book a flight back for Kevin and you on Thursday. Special price. I talked to Brian after your phone call and we'll carry the expenses for the moment. We'll balance this later on. As for your working time, we take two days on medical recovery and two days on unpaid vacation. When you'll be back next weekend, you sure will see things more clearly and then we'll talk to each other in detail. But now hurry up, sweetie, Garrett needs you badly. Brian's and my best wishes are with both of you."

Theresa embraced her, trying to smile, but a tear was in her eye nonetheless.

At the stop in Washington she called Kevin to announce her arrival this evening and then asked about Garrett. "No news mom! Brenda phoned up the hospital and they said he is still without consciousness." Theresa breathed a sigh of relief. "At least he's still alive. See you soon, dear!" She had a window seat on the flight to Wilmington. Nearby clouds rushed by. Garrett's letter came to her mind. She recalled what he had written to her about the winds of destiny.

This time indeed, they both were hit by a wild storm.

The plane landed with a delay of five minutes. Kevin stood at the gate already, desperately impatient and run into her arms. "Please mom, forgive me. I'm so sorry. Everything went wrong. If Garrett won't survive, it would be all my fault" Theresa touched his hair and her words came softly.

"No, Kevin, it's not your fault. I alone have failed. If only I had listened to you earlier, all this would not have happened". Theresa saw then Annie and Brenda, waiting at a respectful distance. She turned to them "Sorry, I neglect my good manners, hello Brenda, hello Annie. Thank you so much for coming to the airport."

"Hello Theresa" Brenda managed a smile "Don't mention it. Too bad, that we have to meet under these circumstances. Jeb is still at the hospital. He stood awake at Garret's side the whole last night. Could you agree that we go there right now?" Theresa nodded "Of course. I've got hand luggage only, we can leave immediately!" They went to Brenda's car when suddenly Annie spoke with sad eyes "Mrs. Osborne, don't be too angry with Kevin, will you? I scolded him already and I know he is sorry. He promised me not to do it again." Theresa turned gently to her "Annie, please call me Theresa and believe me, it's okay with Kevin and me." The girl didn't smile, as usual. But her eyes brightened.

When they arrived at the Hospital, Theresa had almost to fight for an authorization to see Garrett. "I'm sorry" the officer at the reception declared stiffly "only the closest relatives have access to patients at the ICS" Whereas Theresa replied "If you please I am Mr. Blake's lady friend, there are no close relatives to him except Mr. Jeb Blake, his father and he's already here. You may call him and ask if I told the truth." The officer agreed to that and a good quarter of an hour later, Jeb, visibly tired to say the least, arrived in the entrance hall. He welcomed the four and thereafter he cleared up things with the officer.

At long last, Theresa got her visitor's card. Jeb turned to Brenda and asked her to stay a few minutes more that he needed to show Theresa the bedroom where Garrett lay. But in fact, he was just looking for a moment to talk to Theresa alone. While they were underway, he turned to her:

"Theresa, please don't get angry, but I ask you to tell me the truth. I vouched for you to the officer and declared that you are Garret's girlfriend. Is this really so or did you just come to take Kevin home and bid my son your farewell?"

Theresa looked in his quiet brown eyes and responded: "No Jeb, I'm not angry. You certainly have the right to ask me this question and I swear by my heart and soul that I came here for Garrett only. Right now, nothing is important to me but him. He would have brought Kevin back to Boston next weekend and we could have talked things over then. For too long I denied the yearning of my heart. But now, I know my way. It's Garrett, Jeb. I love him. I really love him."

"So it's all right then" He old man was content but still bothered with something "You know, I can't get rid of the feeling that only you can bring him back to life" Theresa was astonished: "What makes you think that only I could do so?"

"I know my son better that anyone else, except of course Catherine. But maybe I know him even better than he does himself in some respects. Believe me, he loves you too, and he missed you much those last months. Somehow I think he just doesn't want to go on living without you. If at all, it's only your love that can save him in the end."

They arrived at the ICS office where he handed to her a small paper with his phone number. "If you need something or wish to be picked up from here, you can call me anytime, night or day!" Theresa's answer was typical stubborn: "I'll stay with him until I know that he's coming through. I don't let him go!"

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

Theresa was led to Garret's bedroom by a nurse. There he lay, wearing an oxygen mask, hanging on an infusion needle and being striped with some sensors to monitor his life functions. Apart from the fact that his left wrist was packed with a pressuring bandage, his body, although considerably scratched did not show much signs of being that badly shattered on the rocks. What concerned Theresa most, however, was the very pale color of his skin. It really made him look more dead than alive. "What exactly are his injuries, madam?" she asked and the nurse explained:

"Were it not for the open artery on his wrist, he would only have caught quite a bunch of superficial scratches all over his arms and legs when he hit the rocks. Some internal injuries in the stomach too, but for themselves, they are serious but not life threatening. The trouble is, he must have been completely exhausted by this time already. We were told that he swam and towed the boy on a windsurfing board away from the storm towards the shore for more than two miles. He must have collapsed. And loosing blood through an artery in this condition is fatal. It's a wonder that he's still alive. I guess that all the saints of heaven stood for him.

Have a seat and make yourself comfortable. If you need something just push the calling knob."

So Theresa found herself alone with Garrett. She sat down and looked at his face. His eyes were closed, his body was motionless and his breath was barely visible. Softly she took his right hand and caressed it. She knew that he could not hear her, yet she hoped that something in him, deep inside would realize that she was with him now. Theresa smiled nevertheless and, after a while, started talking, softly with a low voice but with every word as clear as a diamond:

"Garrett, darling... it's me, Theresa.

I am here because my heart cannot do otherwise. I am here because I want to stay at your side. I am here to say that I don't want to go on without you.

I am here because I love you, my darling and I always will.

I've been reading your sweet letter today and my eyes filled with tears of joy. I can't remember the last time I was as happy and as confident as this morning. I have hope, Garrett. I know by now that my finding you was meant to be. Both of us have a past to leave behind. Neither of us could do it alone, but we can do it together. It is our way now. Together we will step from night to dawn and then we shall see the sunrise. I believe in you. I know that everything will be all right.

Garrett my darling, it's not over, it's just begun!"

Theresa didn't stop to caress his hand and arm. ...Garrett, please come back to life...she whispered silently ... feel my hands touching you with fervor... feel my warmth floating through your body... feel that I love you...

It was way past midnight but she never fell asleep. She recalled the last days, the last months and was astonished how quickly it all had faded away. Not even her own incident with the boat tour only two days ago mattered much to her. Theresa came to the conclusion that all this was nothing more and nothing less than the mirror of the wasted, dull and sad life she endured for too long already. And she realized that Garrett had, in his own way, gone through exactly the same. But this would change now. Theresa spoke softly again:

"We will make it, darling"

Theresa's mental togetherness with Garrett was suddenly interrupted. The nurse entered. She controlled the monitors. "It has not improved, pulse is still unsteady, pressure much too low. I have to check the hemoglobin." Theresa was familiar with some medical expressions. She had to pass tests like this when she was pregnant with Kevin. "Should I leave the room?" she asked

"Oh no, it's okay. The test is easy." She punctured Garret's finger with an automatic needle and put a small drop of blood into the analyzer. The result was presented immediately. The nurse frowned. "9.4 only, that's bad, I have to call the doc." A minute later they came back. The doctor double-checked the nurse's results. "Unfortunately you're right, Jane. That's really bad. Somewhere he must still be loosing blood." Theresa dared to ask "Can you tell me what it is doctor?" He turned to her and said

"I don't want to seem trite, but you surely know what blood groups are, Mrs. Osborne?" Theresa nodded "Yes, as far as my school knowledge goes"

The doctor continued: "Well there are some very common groups such as A and B and some rare groups such as group zero. And you know of course that not all groups may be applied in case of a necessary transfusion. Mr. Blake has group zero and to make it worse, even a negative rhesus factor. This group is extremely rare. Therefore we don't dispose of much blood bottles. We had two only and we used them up for him already. Zero negative cannot be substituted by any of the other groups. Of course we have issued an urgent request for additional bottles but this takes a few days. I'll be honest to you. I'm afraid I have to seriously doubt that Mr. Blake will survive till then. I'm sorry."

Theresa fought down her panic for the third time now. She took a deep breath, seemed to gather some of her memories and then she had the flash of wit:

"Doctor, may I offer you something? I happen to have zero negative. I remember that's why I was under special supervision when I was pregnant with my son. However I didn't know that Garrett has the same. Wouldn't it help him if I donated here and now?"

Nurse and doctor looked at each other most astonished. But then the logical mind of the scientist realized the chance. "Are you really sure about that?" Theresa nodded in excitement "Yes I know my blood group but I have no prove for this. Of course I accept an immediate test if you need that. Doctor, it's an unbelievable chance and I ask you for the sake of Garrett's life to consider it" The nurse interrupted: "But this is against the rules. New donations have to be stored for three months. Only then an AIDS test will give valid results!" But Theresa didn't let go: "I swear I don't have AIDS! But this is a matter of life and death. What are his odds if we don't try?"

This statement made the doctor reflective. If he kept to the rules, Garrett was practically bound to die. However, there was something higher up. Like every entitled doctor he once swore the Hippocratic Oath. What was there to loose if Theresa's offer failed? Damn the rules! "Okay Mrs. Osborne, I trust you and I take the responsibility. This is really his one and only chance. Jane, please prepare the donation in the lab, no tests and no files, the bottle will be used immediately." The two women went out of the room, leaving the doctor alone. He hoped he had done the right thing.

Theresa had never done a blood donation before. But she simply wiped away her uneasiness. If Garrett made it then she certainly would too. She lay on the bench and another nurse took care of her. "Are you okay so far? It will take about ten to twenty minutes" Theresa tried to smile "Yes I'm fine" For a moment she wasn't thinking of anything particular. But then the fresh memories of Garrett's letter came to her mind. The dream that he wrote of, could it really be? She was sure that he didn't fib about, but how could one honestly believe in it?

Belief, love, hope.

Why is it, Theresa thought, that in this world of pure, cold and sometimes so much overdone materialism, people still cling to these? And why do they tend to cling even more to these if nothing else is left? ...and I'm one of those people, I too didn't want to learn for such a long time...

For a moment she felt a bit of sadness and shame coming up inside her.

After the donation, Theresa had to admit she didn't feel that bad. She was urged to take some mineral water and fruit juice. "The fluid that was taken should be replaced" the nurse explained. Apart from the fact that she really felt tired now, she was okay. It had been another long day and even a longer night. She was offered a single bedroom to get some sleep but Theresa refused just the same. She rather wished to take a seat and wait near the lab where Garrett was to receive the blood donation. The doctors said it would take another two hours. Although Theresa's stubborn head prevented her from falling really asleep, her eyes closed every now and then. One of these times, she thought of something that could have been a prayer of sorts:

...Catherine if it was really you that brought Garrett and me together, don't make me lose him now. Please give us a chance...

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_You are a stubborn lady, Theresa! With an attitude like that, you luckily pushed through with Garrett but will your stubborn head ever get out of the stalemate?_

_To be continued._


	18. Out of the Stalemate

_Don't you think, Theresa that last night was a very interesting experience? Could you imagine that a woman in love was ever supposed to fight that way for the life of her lover? Nothing spectacular but wearying you to the bare bones? Certainly you'll be feeling tired this next morning, however, you may still have strength left to finally get_

**Out of the Stalemate**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

Jeb turned the radio low. He wasn't in the mood to listen neither to the news nor to the background music. He only let it on because it was better than the dooming silence that would otherwise have surround him while he sat alone in the kitchen of his house this Tuesday morning. He had definitely too much time to think things over. At least Brenda would come over in a few minutes. He prepared a coffee and was just in time. There was the hooting of her car and he went to welcome her.

"I know you worry about Garrett" Brenda stated when they had made themselves comfortable. Jeb stared into his cup of coffee and replied "I can assume that he's still alive or Theresa would have called me already. I don't want to complain Brenda, now that I know what you've been through." Brenda took his hand "Oh Jeb, did not Garrett and you go through this yourself? Isn't it always a terrible struggle when somebody looses a beloved one? But life goes on and at least we can still hope." They spent the rest of the morning with doing some housework. Not that Jeb needed a woman to take care of his home, he was very well on his own. At any rate, it distracted them both a bit from the tragic events of last weekend.

The inevitable happened about noon time: The phone rang and Jeb's knees were quite weak when he went to pick it up. He could not know if it was indeed Theresa who called him but his emotions were stirred up as seldom before in his life.

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

Theresa had to wait outside the lab. The chair was quite comfortable but she didn't really sleep. She rather remained somewhere between real impressions and a mix of dreams, thoughts and memories. What if Garrett wouldn't...? She chased that thought away immediately. If only for the fraction of a moment, the feeling of scare returned. It seemed to her that all strokes of fate she had to stand so far would be nothing compared to the agony of a life without Garrett. She saw herself standing on the shore. It was almost the sequel of the nightmare she dreamt on Sunday: Rough waves rolled on, hard winds blew, but Garrett and Happenstance had gone in the storm. Wasn't this almost what happened in reality? She startled.

"Are you okay?" The nurse on duty realized that Theresa was shivering a bit. "Yes, thanks, I just wondered if Garrett is all right" Theresa hoped that the nurse would buy that. "No problem, the doctor said at half past five he can tell you more." That meant waiting for another half of an hour. The nurse was a nice elderly woman. She had been told that Mr. Blake's girlfriend stood awake the whole night and said smiling: "How about a coffee and some toast, Mrs. Osborne. Helps you to get back some lost energy." Theresa agreed gladly and the early breakfast sweetened considerably her physical and mental condition.

The doctor was even a few minutes earlier than the nurse had announced. He sat on the other side of the table and said: "Don't get disturbed with your coffee. I can say: So far so good for Mr. Blake. That you donated the same type of blood was the best that could happen to him." Theresa's heart filled with joy and a tremendous relief but the doc was not yet finished with his information.

"Nevertheless, he isn't out of the woods yet. We have to leave him unconscious at least till tomorrow. Sleeping and not moving is essential for him now. You can see him if you like. In a couple of hours we'll check him again. Only then we can judge if he really will get away without chronic illness" Theresa frowned "Can you please explain this in detail?" The doc chose his words very carefully: "He has lost so much blood that we cannot completely exclude the risk of a brain damage due to the lack of oxygen. It could result, for example, in hampered ability to speak or to move. On the other hand, he was in strong physical condition before so there is a fine chance that he will completely recover, or almost completely at any rate."

The two stood up and Theresa said: "Thanks for telling me the truth, doctor." She handed the breakfast tablet to the nurse and entered the room to Garrett. Her first thought was to call Jeb immediately but she decided to wait for this final check. Then it would all be clear.

Would it really?

Theresa sat down beside Garrett and took tenderly his hand as she did in the night. The next minutes passed by in silence. What if Garrett was really to suffer such an illness from now on? Her heart felt somehow heavy upon that perspective but the feeling inside never changed. It was so clear to her now. She wanted him and him alone! Though she could not see it from the beginning, it had always been so. She smiled and tried to make her words sound tenderly as well as convincing: "I don't let you go, my darling, I will care for you, either the easy way or the other, it doesn't matter to me. In all honesty that my heart keeps I know nothing's gonna change my love for you."

The check later in the morning took an hour. Garrett had to undergo an EEG and a tomographic brain investigation. Waiting for the results took almost as long. But Theresa was patient. Garrett would live and nothing else was important for her. Finally the chief doctor on duty, the same fine old man that took care of Garrett when he was brought in, came to see her: "I'm glad to inform you that we didn't find any anomalies in Mr. Blake's brain functions. We can assume that he will recover completely, although there will be some physical drawback, nothing too serious but enough to be slightly noted. And it will take time. He is still very weak, most of all because of his internal injuries. He has to stay here at least for another three weeks and he'll have to start over from the beginning including some physical therapy. My guess is a good year until he will be passably the same again."

Theresa's joy could not be described. "Thank you so much, doctor!" The chief smiled: "You're welcome, Mrs. Osborne. But the merit is yours: Without your donation he would have been lost. Now that you saw with your own eyes how important this is, may I ask you to consider the possibility to donate on a regular basis? Blood bottles will always be necessary, we never have enough of them. And especially your blood group would be very much appreciated. I'm sure your local hospital or probably a medical organization in your neighborhood would welcome you with their arms wide open."

Theresa was puzzled only for a moment: "Why, yes. I will check that out as soon as I am home."

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

Jeb picked up the phone very slowly: "Yes please." His voice did not sound as quiet and unshakeable as usual. The person at the other end didn't announce herself but almost shouted out of joy: "Jeb, Jeb, he made it! He comes through." The old man felt himself trembling "You are telling the truth, don't you" Theresa agreed. "Yes, Jeb, they say it takes time but Garrett will recover. I am so relieved." And so was he. As suddenly as uncertainty came upon him it vanished again. He offered Theresa to pick her up for lunch. Later on, she could still return to the hospital.

Brenda watched the phone call from the near. It was not difficult to figure out what it meant due to Jeb's reaction. After he hang up she took him in her arms: "Heaven be praised! I'm so glad. Now you go to the Hospital and pick Theresa up while I go home to prepare lunch. Annie and Kevin will gladly help me now."

So it was. When they sat together, Annie got it to the point: "It's funny, isn't it? Last Thursday all were here but you Mrs. Osb..., ah, I mean Theresa. Now all are here but Garrett. Will we ever make it all together? "Theresa smiled: "Annie, I promise I will work hard for that this day will not be too far away."

"Now what do you mean with that, mom?" Kevin was curious "will we really come back to Wilmington soon?" Theresa nodded joyfully "As soon as my task, that still lies ahead, will be finished. I do hope that we can be back for some fine autumn days."

In this very moment Theresa decided!

It was no more just inside her heart that she was in love with Garrett. She was certain about that already the moment she got Garrett's letter. But it was everything else that made sense to her now. Her head could and would accept now what her heart kept telling her. ... If you have reached a decision, don't question it but follow it with all your power..., she recalled. ...Okay Deanna, I've got to tell you soon..., so smiled the Theresa inside her head.  
She found at last her way out of the stalemate.

Before she went back to the hospital, Theresa asked if she could take a shower. She was in her clothes for much more than twenty-four hours now and desired eagerly to feel warm water pouring down her skin. It was almost as anger, despair, dullness, even those bad days themselves simply washed away. She felt exactly like the day before, when she finished reading Garret's letter, the greatest gift, she thought, she ever got in her life.

As it is so many times in life, one downer remained. When Theresa came back to the hospital she was told that Garrett should not yet be awakened. The progress from critical to stable condition did not take place as fast as presumed. But Theresa didn't bother much with that: "it's my only wish that he completely recovers. I do not want anything to happen that could endanger his way to good health." But of course, she stood awake beside him until midnight, touching tenderly his hands and arms and talking softly to him, as she did the night before. She offered Jeb to take a taxi to save him the trouble of picking her up so late. Even booking a hotel the remaining two nights was something she considered. But there was no chance: "This is sure but the least favor that I can do for you. No Problem Theresa. And Brenda will bang your stubborn head if you dare using another address for the night than hers"

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

Wednesday was going to be a sunny and nice day. One could hardly believe that only three days ago, the ocean was so upset and the sky was so furious, as if to say: What's a man against the elements? Despite Garrett's tremendous efforts, Kevin and he survived only with great luck. Even so, it had almost been too much.

It was the last day for Theresa and Kevin in Wilmington for this time. Annie went to school and Kevin wished to help in Garret's shop one more time. Jeb arranged things with Jan, the assistant, who agreed without objection. So Theresa was supposed to go to the hospital and Jeb was quite surprised when she asked him to take her downtown first. "Jeb, I trust you and that's why I ask you this special favor. I want to ease Garrett's pain when he leaves the hospital and has to come home alone, without me at his side. I'm so sorry that for now I can't stay any longer. Yet, I have to handle some things here before I leave and also before I return next time." Jeb was confident "I don't doubt that you will return to here some day. But why won't you do the usual things till then? Phone him up in the evening, write something once in a while and so on?" Theresa was serious: "It's not that I wouldn't do all these little things as well, it's because Garrett deserves more than that, so much more. And it's not just 'some day' that Kevin and I will return. I want to come back for a certain date. I know it must be something in the autumn months. But you Jeb, you know the date exactly!" The old man was taken aback, something that really didn't happen to him too often. "Me? I don't get it. How in the world could this be possible?" Theresa explained.

It took the whole morning and finally, they arrived at the hospital in the afternoon. Theresa was relieved that all went well so far and said: "Thanks so much for all Jeb, but can I have your word that you will not talk to Garrett about it? Sorry, but I feel that it's my privilege to make him know." Jeb's brown eyes were bright and clear: "I promise gladly. And one last thing Theresa: I am happy to see that my son has fallen in love with such a great woman as you are."

Theresa blushed: "Your compliment honors me, but you see, I don't feel quite this way. Too much things I did were silly and stupid and worst of all, I even hurt him so much in the end. That he is still wants to go on with me after all is nothing less than a gift of heaven.

And I don't want to just take his love, I want to work for it, I want to have it deserved, you understand?" Jeb smiled and kissed Theresa on the cheek almost the way he used to kiss Catherine then: "I think I do. Bye and till tonight."

Time flies. The good-bye was Thursday early in the morning. Standing in the departure hall, Annie lay both hands on Kevin's shoulders, but not to shake them this time. With a bit of sadness in her voice, she said: "When your mother comes again next time will you come here too?" Kevin shyly returned by holding his hands carefully around her hips: "I promised not run away again but if she comes back here you can bet I'll be coming too." Theresa went over to them and took the girl -or rather the young lady, she wondered- aside for a moment. "Annie may I ask you something? Could you do Garrett a favor in my name?" The answer was clear: "But yes, Theresa, if you think that I can..."

A few minutes later, Jeb, Brenda, and Annie waved to mother and son whole-heartedly to say good-bye and they were confident that it wouldn't be for too long a time.

The aircraft had not yet taken off as Kevin, who was fastening his seat belt turned to his mother: "Mom, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure Kevin, what is it?" Kevin's eyes turned away for a moment. "Tuesday at lunch you were telling something about a task you have to finish. Is it still that Chicago thing or what? But I thought you changed your mind. I don't understand."

Theresa looked at her son and laid her hand on his:

"No, it's not Chicago. I quit that job and I won't go there again. But it's something much more important. And I know already it will be very tough to finish it in time. But since the task came from you, I think you will certainly help me." Kevin didn't understand "Hah? From me? I should have given you a task? How can that be?"  
Theresa smiled: "You remember what you told me to do, don't you?

I'm going to tidy up my life now!"

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_Once more, Theresa and Kevin are going back, once more, Garrett is left behind. Yet, this time it looks almost as if all of you are standing this time at both ends of the rainbow._

To be continued.


	19. At both Ends of the Rainbow

_If you don't get killed, even the longest night must come to an end. Theresa can't witness it but Jeb, you can. And sure you do. You who have lost your beloved wife long ago, you shall be granted the right and joy this time to see your son getting away from doom. You're truly the one who never lost confidence, and you clearly see there is now hope_

**At both Ends of the Rainbow**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

Slowly but surely, Garrett woke up from the longest and most dangerous sleep he ever had. He was dazzled by the light and could only perceive the bare schemes of things that surrounded him. In his ears there still seemed to be the rushing of the ocean. But it vanished more and more. Instead he realized the voice that called him: Familiar, quiet and unshakably. At last his mind cleared so far that he could recognize it.

"Dad..., is it you?" He barely whispered. Jeb smiled: "Take it easy, son. You made it. Just relax." Garrett had to pause. His last memories were those before he collapsed after pulling Kevin to the near of the coast. "Where...is... Kevin?"

Again Jeb answered calmly: "Kevin is all right, don't worry, your struggle is over now!" Garrett closed his eyes again. There was some severe aching in his stomach. He moaned and Jeb advised him "Now don't move too much, breathe calmly, you need time to recover, much time. It took you five days to regain consciousness" A few minutes passed and finally Garrett spoke the one word that even Jeb had expected: "Theresa..." The father touched gently his son's arm. "She came here and watched over you for three nights. Yesterday she had to go back and Kevin too. But trust me, they both will return. Try to relax now. It's going to be a long way to your recovery."

So Garrett passed his last day on the ICS and was then moved to the ordinary patient station. The first visit he could receive was from all three, Brenda, Jeb and Annie. He had still trouble to speak, but Jeb accepted gladly that his son's eyes were bright and alive. He was sure now that Garrett would be the same one day. When it was time to leave, Annie stood there a moment longer and finally took an envelope out of her lady bag. "Theresa asked me to pass this to you as soon as you were awake again." She handed it over and then bowed to his cheek to give him a kiss. "This is from her too" and she added a second one onto the other cheek "And this is from me. Please Garrett, get well soon." Garrett could not reward her accordingly but he looked into her eyes and tried a smile "I'll do my best, thank you so much Annie!"

Alone again, he opened the envelope. In there was a nice art card showing a cloudy sky above the ocean, very much in sunlight and with a brilliant rainbow in the centre. And there was a poem on it.

_If I could catch the rainbow, I would do it - for you_

_and we could watch its beauty - together_

Garrett turned the card around and found it covered with what he thought was a wonderful handwriting:

_It's not over, we've only just begun._

_I love you, my darling, I always will_

The hospital staff took good care of him. Next week, he got started his physical therapy. Garrett had even to learn how to walk again, well not really, but his first steps were quite wobbly. Every day went a little better. One day, the nice, elderly nurse that was with Theresa that night started to chat with him: "You have a wonderful woman, you know, Mr. Blake" Garrett was a bit embarrassed: "Well, I think so, you have met her then?" The nurse nodded "Fortunately for you, she was incredibly stubborn. She was waking at your side all night long two weeks ago, when you almost were about to die." Now Garrett was completely at a loss: "She had to leave before we could talk together, I really don't know about it at all." So the nurse began to talk and concluded: "Believe me, Mr. Blake you are a lucky one." Garrett's emotions were spinning: "I... I sure will express my thankfulness to her. Thanks for telling me, ma'am."

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

The weekend that followed after Theresa's and Kevin's return to Boston led of course to another invitation from Deanna and Brian. But this time the, hostess recalled her habits and the dinner took place in one of her favorite restaurants. Only then they returned back home to have a coffee and do the talk Deanna absolutely was so eager to. Theresa almost reported in detail, yet for whatever reason, she omitted to mention her blood donation. But all the more, she was convinced in her intentions: "Deanna and Brian, you have always been so good to me, you were with me in my sad days, and I'm so thankful and glad that you were, but can you understand? Never have I been more convinced than now of doing the right thing. I just don't want to go on without him, and for Kevin, it was you, Deanna, who put my stubborn head on the one thing that he really needs.

Deanna rested her chin in her hand and smiled. "You know I would have supported you in any case, but what you have told us is in fact what I most wanted to hear, even though you can imagine this is hard to take for Brian and me. I know this is got to be the best for you and Kevin. By the way, why didn't he come with you?" Theresa spoke respectfully "He asked me to see the Barringtons, he said that he had to pay a dept of sorts." Deanna agreed "He's very sincere. He will become a fine young man someday. However, this may be a good opportunity to inform you about a decision that Brian and I took and we really hope we might convince you of withdrawing your resignation. Will you listen?"

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

At just the same time the Barringtons had, very unexpectedly, another guest for dinner. Kevin was not yet as self-assured as his mother, but he absolutely wanted to settle down this issue with them. Daisy and Marc were in their rooms to play, so he talked to Suzan, Bill and also to Pete who was his age and therefore old enough to understand. Kevin kept honestly to the truth and apologized to Suzan:

"I never meant to betray you, I'm so ashamed, all the more, for you have always treated me so good. But I just could not help it. You see, it was so important for me, now that I..." Kevin didn't know how to finish. But Bill did: "...now that you can hope to have your own happy family. I think we understand, don't we, sweetheart? At any rate, Kevin, and I say this most respectfully, not many young men would have had the courage to do what you did right now."

He looked at Suzan who nodded. "I just think that from time to time, too easily we forget that the happiness of a family like ours is not given to all that long for, no matter how hard they try. More than that, I am deeply touched that you, Kevin, see in us something that is worth to live and work for. So why should we be angry to you?"

Kevin's eyes brightened. "Thank you, thank you so much for all." Pete put the hand on his shoulder: "Nonetheless, I hope we'll meet again from time to time?" Kevin did not have to think about: "Of course Pete, sure we keep the contact."

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

Theresa could not believe it: "I don't find the words. How can I ever thank you?" Quite amused, Deanna waved her hand. "Oh, as far as your job goes, you would have got it anyway. You are really good and though Chicago was a flop, at least in our journal, you have honestly earned this step forward in your career. As for the second, Brian found such sweet words when we talked about it. Will you tell her, honey?"

Brian made himself comfortable and he started calmly:

"We could never have children of our own, you now that. But as good as you think that we've been to you, so good have you always been to Deanna and me. To us, you mean as much as a wonderful daughter would have. I think there is something that all parents wish for their children: That they are happy. And we both wish so much that you, Theresa, be happy at long last."

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

The days passed by.

Garrett's recovery proceeded without further complications. But he was aware that the next months, the whole next year perhaps, would pass quite differently from his previous life. He had time to think. What was to happen to his work and to his shop?

If all went well, he could leave the hospital in a couple of days. To keep the shop running was not the problem. But resuming his job as a diving instructor was out of the question for the remaining season. The doctors explained him that the whole story with the loss of his blood as well as his internal injuries would take a good half of a year until his body would be able to tackle such a physical challenge again. It would take another half of a year until he was really fit again. If at all, that is. So this would mean a year with a much reduced income. The diving courses that he held were successful, he had to admit. The lack thereof would be quite remarkable. And it was only because of Jan, his assistant and his father that the whole thing didn't collapse. Garrett really wondered if all of his life could ever be the same.

And the second impact of course was the loss of Happenstance. He had now become a captain without a ship. It was like some of his sweetest memories had been taken away. He always sailed aboard this fine sailing boat when passing his messages in a bottle on to the sea. This had now come to a very sudden end. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered what all those events should mean to him in the end.

Seen in the cold light of day, the answer was not at all difficult: He had to break with the doom of the past. Here and now!

And almost inevitably, this led him back to Theresa. Regardless of whatever her job was to look like, she made it clear that she would not let him down.

These days in the hospital, she started a wonderful and intense contact with him. Everyday he got a postcard from Boston. These were fine art cards just of the same kind as the first one he got. They showed tremendous landscapes, romantic places, lakes and rivers, sea shores but also clouds, funny weather conditions and beautiful sunsets. When he turned them around, he found just one sentence, never signed with her name: Even so, it was Theresa's beautiful and ever varying handwriting with her fine sayings, wishes and blessings for him:

_I read your letter a thousand times already and kissed it with fervor as I did the first time_

_When the southern wind touches me I feel fine for I know it's caressing me in your name_

_If you were only a tear in my eye, I would never cry again for not to loose you_

_Let me float through your dreams and I let me wish they make you sleep well_

_May the light of a starry summer night fill your eyes with joy_

_Through you I, feel the power of love_

Everyday there was another nice sentence, another wish, another blessing. He even got one postcard from Kevin:

_I got an EXCELLENT in the astronomy test. I learned with pleasure and I feel great! Always wishing you get well soon. PS: Will you please say Annie hello for me._

Then again, he held in his hands Theresa's first postcard. Amazingly, she wrote the same way than he did in his letter to her. A rainbow reconciles heaven with earth, so another saying goes. All of a sudden, his heart filled with joy and certainty.

In this very moment, Garrett decided!

His father was right and he had always been. He had to try, even if the price to pay was as high as to leave Wilmington behind. Theresa and Kevin, he thought, were a blessing from heaven. It was now up to him to accept it. And the answer came straight from deep inside his soul: "Yes, I will" he spoke to himself. "In a way it all had to be and I won't give up. I'll make it! Be it in Boston or Chicago or anywhere, I will recover and then I will tell her. She deserves all I can possibly do for her. It's Theresa or I'm going to live and die alone!"

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_So another decision is taken. You feel like braking up Garrett but you'll leave the hospital towards one well known direction: Right back to your home, bittersweet home._

_To be continued._


	20. Home, Bittersweet Home

_There are times when even the most comfortable living space seems not what you would like it to be. Sometimes you know why, sometimes you don't really know and sometimes you just don't want to admit the reason. Which of the three is it, Garrett, that makes you feel so uncomfortable when you finally can return back to your_

**Home, Bittersweet Home**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

It was a warm July's summer morning when Garrett was dismissed from hospital. He spent almost four weeks there. The internal injuries in his stomach didn't heal as fast as the chief doctor had assumed, so he had to stay a few days longer. Whatsoever, Garrett was content that he could walk and move calmly without feeling pain. Jeb picked him up and of course he was taken first to Brenda for what she called a welcome-home-lunch.

In fact he was glad that he hadn't to go home right away. After all those years of being alone, he felt good to have some company in the first place.

"...no Garrett, it's not that, and you know why..." his innermost feelings made their way up to his mind "...you just don't want to go home, because SHE is not there..." Garrett tried to hide these emotions when they sat on the big table in Brenda's kitchen. His recovery made a good disguise for that.

After lunch, Jeb and Brenda prepared some coffee and cake while he was offered to take a rest on the garden terrace. Annie who kept him company sat beside him. "Garrett, may I ask you a question?"

He looked at her and realized how much she too had changed these last weeks. Her long, blonde hair, her earnest eyes and her fine face, all made up lovely in the light of the afternoon. She was indeed to turn into a young lady. "I invite you gladly to do so, Annie" For a moment, she searched for the right words: "When Kevin had to go back to Boston he said that he would come again with his mother. Theresa said something about autumn days. I'm sure that he will be looking forward to see you get well again, but I wonder..." All of a sudden. Annie blushed and bent her head. "...heavens, I know well I'm not as charming as other girls, what could I possibly mean to him..." she broke off. Garrett could imagine what was so hard for her to say and dared to complete her thoughts:

"Annie there is one thing that I am sure about Kevin: He's honest. Maybe there are two reasons for him to gladly come back here again. And if one reason should really include me then I am pretty sure I'm but the lesser one, you know what I mean?"

Annie looked into his eyes and for the first time, Garrett thought to have discovered, with a little bit of imagination, the faintest of a smile on her lips. "You're not kidding, are you?" His voice was upright and sure when he said:

"No, Annie, I'm not! I do believe that you mean very much to him."

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

Next station was the shop. Jan had really done the best he could but the cancelled diving courses left a hole in the cash-box, as Garrett had correctly foreseen. Yet one thing astonished him:

"There must have a bunch of bills arrived while I was away. I don't see any open issues." The explanation came from Jeb: "I took care of them. Jan paid me back from the shops income as soon as he could. You won't get trouble from this side, son." Once again, Garrett realized that his father was the one he could blindly rely on for a lifetime. As soon as he would be well enough to run the shop, he would also reward his assistant with a bonus and an extra week of paid vacation.

Only when Jeb and he walked along the pier, Garrett looked sadly on the place where Happenstance used to lay. Memories came up. The time when Catherine and he were restoring the boat, the awesome sailing turns they used to do. Years thereafter, the day he stood also on this very place when he met Theresa for the first time. The splendid evening on Happenstance they spent together and the evening he invited Annie, Brenda and his father.

And of course, her last day: Her last proof that she was more than worth to be called a good ship.

Jeb tapped him on the shoulder: "I know how you feel. All the more that she fought for you, in a battle she couldn't win. Yet this place might not be orphaned forever. I'm almost willing to bet a cent that there comes the day you'll be again the captain of a fine sailing ship."

Garrett tried a smile "You're right dad, who knows, but I'd like to go home now!"

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

So they arrived at Garrett's small house in the early evening. Although he looked forward to sleep in his own bed tonight he didn't feel an overwhelming joy to be home again. How different this all would be if only Theresa was here. ...Have faith, Garrett, you will see her again... so seemed to speak in his mind a lovely voice that he had never forgot and in mind he answered to Catherine: ...Yes you're right. I will wait the time it will take...

He entered and put aside his suitcase. All was clean and tidied up. A breeze of fresh air surrounded him "Did you do all this?" he asked Jeb. "Not at all. There were three ladies who absolutely wanted to sweeten your coming home. But I think I'd rather leave now. Relax and take it easy, son. Tomorrow is another day. Bye!"

Garrett looked around. On the kitchen table he found the stapled mail and a nice arrangement of flowers beside with a card.

_Welcome home Garrett  
__If you need some help just call  
__All the best for your recovery_

_Brenda and Annie_

Garrett smiled. They were good souls indeed. He would give them call them tonight to say thank-you.

When he opened the fridge, he found it filled with fresh food. They had even taken care of that. But what was this? When he closed the door he noted the magnetic knob that held a small piece of paper with a pencil drawing on it, showing a sweet rose's burgeon. He took it and turned it around.

There was some handwriting and sure, it was Theresa's. But it was too big and cut off on the sides. Somehow it reminded him of a piece from a self-made jigsaw puzzle. Being all the way convinced that it was something like this, he looked forward to find the other pieces as well.

Yet that was not all. There was a jacket put on the backrest of one of the kitchen chairs. Definitely not one of his. He recognized it immediately: It was the very same one Theresa left behind on purpose after their first rendezvous. He lifted it off. He was even able to taste the faintest scent of her perfume. And he was sure it meant the same message as before: "I want to see you again!" He kissed it and put it back to the chair. Maybe she had even... He took apart the staple of the mail. At first glance, it was as usual: Some bills, the latest edition of the scientific magazine and a lot of advertising.

And then he saw this envelope, big enough to hold an unfolded sheet of letter paper. His address was written almost in ornament font. Theresa was indeed an artist in that. He used his letter opener and carefully lifted out the content. The first impression he got was a very nice drawing on a thick special sheet in letter size.

It was made with crayon. The scenery was a sea shore, seen from a somewhat higher place, probably a hill. The ocean filled the background up to the horizon where it merged with a cloudy sky. And the subject was a woman standing upright in the front. She was drawn from behind and seemed to look afar. Her robe as well as her long hair made the impression of floating in the wind. But the drawing was somehow not finished. The colors faded and stopped suddenly on certain spots, just as if there were still some things left to fill in. There was no sun, or moon therefore, there was no indication for the season nor the time of day or night. And most of all, the woman's feelings were undetectable. Weather she was happy or sad, waiting or wanting to forget, longing or grieving, it could not be guessed.

Garrett looked at the other sheets now: It was Theresa's letter. He sat down and started reading. ...Slowly and calmly now...he advised himself ...don't hurry over the lines, read word for word... And so he did:

※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※

_Garrett, my love_

_when you will be reading these lines, I hopefully assume that you are at home by now. Nothing matters more to me than you be getting well again. I am so sorry that I cannot be at your side right now. I really wish that I could but I had to go back. Now it's me that prays to the stars, hoping that I find the right words to send to you._

_It was Monday after the week that Kevin had run away. I will not write about that week in detail now, only that it was the worst of my life and that I was depressed, sad and most of all, angry with myself. Seen in hindsight, I realize that my false pride almost led us all to disaster. It took Deanna a whole evening to turn my stubborn head onto the point that really mattered. My head and my heart didn't want do to the same, she said and I am sure that you would have told me likewise, if only I had let you. _

_I deeply regret that I didn't do what I should have done but said words to you that I never should have. I was so despaired because of myself. Why only did I aim with my anger on the one man that cared for me, that cared for my son, the one who gave and didn't take? I will never know, I can only ask you from the deepest of my heart to forgive me. _

_And then your letter came, your message in a bottle. _

_Garrett, never in my whole life have I been given something more precious and loving than your sweet letter. I kissed it and cried, but these were truly tears of joy. It meant so much to me, much more than you probably think. Thank you, my darling, thank you so much for showing me your love when I deserved I it least and yet needed it most._

_Sometimes I wonder why joy and pain have to lay so close together. It was the same morning, only a few minutes later, when Kevin called and told me about Sunday's tragic events. What could I do? Deanna understood and helped me to arrange an immediate flight to Wilmington. I was with you until Wednesday and although I could not stay to see you wake up, I know by now that you will make it and I thank heaven that I can still hope. Hope that you give me yet a chance to show my love to you._

_In this very moment I close my eyes and imagine you and me together. I hold you in my arms and kiss you in sincere thankfulness, my darling for all that you did for Kevin and me._

_Right now I stand in the middle of a task I have to and also want to accomplish. Believe me, I will work hard to get it over as soon as I possibly can and I ask you in the name of love to be patient with me for some more time. If all runs well, Kevin and I will return for another weekend in autumn, maybe we can even extend it. I will tell you the exact date as soon as I know for sure. You have to rest now and need not travel far. Besides, it's no question for Kevin and me that this time we come to you and not the reverse. My love, I truly long to share with you a beautiful September morn. I feel so ashamed that after all you had to go through I have to put you off once again. But if the saying "Love is to have confidence" is what it takes, I ask you from the deepest of my heart and soul to be confident._

_As you see, I have started drawing again. In the end it was you who encouraged me and I found myself glad to have resumed this hobby I abandoned so many years ago. But I don't have much time now and you see the picture is not finished. It is yet another reason to come back to Wilmington. It's only there that can do it. The woman you see feels not complete, nor are the things that surround her. What I can tell you is that she longs to have beside her the only true love of her life: The one man that mended her broken heart. _

_This is what I prayed, my darling, what you could not hear when I was waking at your side: _

_I don't want to go on without you and now I know for sure that we will find our way together, whatever it will look like, wherever it will take us. For so long, both of us have struggled with the doom of the past. Neither of us could ever overcome it all alone but together we can do it! Together we will step from night to dawn and then we shall see the sunrise. _

_I have no doubts, no sorrow and no fear now that I have you._

_I need you_

_I miss you_

_I love you, my darling, I always will_

_Theresa_

※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※÷※

Garrett's hands could not put the letter down calmly. He felt a tremendous feeling around his heart and he had to swallow several times to get over a lump that had formed in his throat all at once. He took a few minutes to close his eyes and to relax. Theresa, only Theresa was on his mind.

She had not let him down after all.

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_Enjoy this moment Garrett, for there will be another thing arising soon that will really bring you down. You must find a way to go through when you'll soon learn a secret that was._

_To be continued._


	21. A Secret that Was

_Fine old lady that you are, Brenda, you've always poured your optimism onto others. However, apart perhaps from Jeb, who has ever cared for your deep inside? To be honest, you were always hiding it, for it is cursed with a heavy burden. But now there's a reason that you can't put away and you must tell_

**A Secret that Was**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

Summertime in Wilmington had passed its hottest days. The tourist activities on the shore were as good as always and Garrett had to accept that the interruption of his diving courses were if not painfully but remarkably noted in his wallet. On the other hand he had some savings due to the fact that he didn't own a boat these days. He hired out Happenstance's moorage for a three years period. His first intention was to sell it right away but his father objected much to it:

"You know how hard it is to get a ship's moorage" he said, "and then you are a born sailor, some day, there might be very well another ship for you to cruise with." Garrett thought for quite a time and answered slowly:

"Dad, I remember what you said to me not so long ago. You were right, I have to go my own way and hopefully, I will work it out soon. But you know very well what this is going to mean. Everything hereabout will not matter any more, neither the ship nor the magazine I'm running or even my job as a diving instructor which right now I'm not able to do anyway."

In his long life, Jeb had many things seen come and go. But when he was convinced of something, it took more to change his mind than just some doubts of this kind.

"And what if it still does matter in a way? Why do you think you know for sure? Have you talked to Theresa already?" Garrett denied: "No, I want to look in her eyes and tell her my decision personally. She deserves that, to say the least."

Jeb had to hide a smile on Garrett's last sentence. "Then talk to her first and see what she thinks about it. Meanwhile you can hire the moorage to someone. You won't give away anything." This made Garrett give in. "OK, that's a word. But I'm going home now. Bye, dad!" Jeb waved "Bye son; and if Brenda is still doing housework for you tell her hello for me and I'll have prepared the dinner in time."

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

So Garrett returned home. It was end of August and his recovery proceeded well so far. He could not take extraordinary physical efforts yet but everyday life was no problem for him. He was as good on his own as his father. Nevertheless Brenda and Annie too, were helpful to him in any possible way. Once or twice in a week, Brenda insisted to see him and do some housework. She was really a fine lady in the best sense of the word and Garrett appreciated very much her togetherness with his father. Being a widow herself, she was the person who understood the situation of Jeb and himself probably better than anyone else.

When he stepped through the door he noticed immediately her efforts in cleaning the house. "Hello Brenda and hello from my dad. You abash me doing so much for me, it's really super, thanks a lot!"

He kissed her on the cheek when he realized that something was wrong.

Her eyes were moist and red. Obviously she had been crying and he could not remember having seen her ever doing so in his presence. He was worried "Brenda, what is it? Have I said something wrong?" She shook her head and tried to smile: "It's okay with me Garrett. It's not your fault."

But Garrett didn't let go. "No, I think it's not okay with you. Please have a seat. May I ask if a coffee would be all right for you?"

Brenda sat down: "Yes, thanks" So he prepared two cups and sat down then. "I can't help it, I have a feeling that it's got something to do with me. If this is the case, shouldn't we talk about it like two persons that I think really appreciate each other?"

Brenda looked sad indeed when she said: "I'm afraid, Garrett"

He reflected. Two times already he had to listen in a similar fashion: Once to Theresa and then, of course to Kevin. He tried to understand and both times at least it didn't lead to the worst. Softly he touched Brenda's hand. "So it is because of me. Please tell me, I promise I will listen to you."

She looked at him with bitter eyes. "Garrett, the hour before you arrived I found out something that really brought me down. It was not easy for me the last years, as you can probably imagine, but you don't know the whole story. My heart and my soul are aching but perhaps, it's better that I tell you all now, although I fear it will bring you down too and you might even turn away from me."

Suddenly Garrett felt how much Brenda was suffering this very moment. He truly knew, for he had been there. He recalled what he said to Kevin. ...you can't run away from trouble because some day they will catch up with you... so he decided to have this got over right now, whatever it may be. He looked gently into her eyes. "Take your time and tell me what it is, Brenda."

The fine old lady looked gravely indeed: "Garrett, it's about Catherine!"

His heartbeat went up but he strongly applied his rule one: ...Fight down panic... "Just go on, I listen" he spoke more calmly than he actually was. So Brenda started talking at last. "I was cleaning your living room and dusting off your images and pictures. When I took Catherine's one I noticed two dates on the back. Must I assume that the latter date...?" Her voice faded and Garrett nodded slowly "Yes, she died on Sept 19th 1993. I appreciate very much your feelings for me, thank you for this, but why does it touch you so much? You didn't know her, did you?" Brenda agreed "No I didn't. But I must tell you the story from the beginning."

She took a deep breath and collected her memories.

"Carl was my husband. He was a good and fine man, he really cared for me and for our family. We both loved our son and when Jason married Senta, we were happy, for she was a fine girl. We could expect to be grand-parents and back in 81 we were blessed with Annie. It happened seven years later as you probably know from Jeb. While we had Annie overnight, Jason and Senta were out for a weekend. They were underway with Carl's car, because their own was being serviced. While on the road, one tire had a blow-out. The car started skidding onto the left lane and was hit by an oncoming truck."

Brenda was only whispering: "They had no chance."

Garrett's voice was low: "I'm sorry Brenda, even if it was long ago, please accept my sincere condolences" She looked at him and replied: "Thank you. Your father and you too can probably imagine what this meant for us. Destiny decided to take away from us our only son and his beloved wife. Carl had never been the same since. He accused himself of being guilty because it happened with his car. He barely struggled along with his faith. I think, even with all my love and understanding, I could not help him to get over it. And then, we had to care for Annie now.

The years went by. Most of them were filled with bitter days and just when I thought we could return back to a somewhat normal everyday life, also for the sake of Annie, another tragedy happened. It was about four years ago. One evening, the police called me. Carl was involved a traffic accident in Holly Ridge. Believe me, he has never been a careless driver, but obviously he didn't concentrate for a second and although not driving fast, he collided with a pedestrian: A young woman who was badly hurt and who died thereafter. Carl was under shock." Brenda's eyes were full of tears. "Garrett, the accident was back in 93, on the 19th of September."

Garrett paled, his heart set out one beat and then pounded violently. It took him a while to fully realize what Brenda meant. He was barely able to speak "And... and you found out today... that it must have been... Catherine." Brenda bent her head. She could not talk, she could only sit there and tears were rolling all over her face.

So many thoughts and emotions raged through Garrett's mind now. Everything came up, everything but anger. He just could not be angry any more He simply wouldn't have had the strength for it.

Too much had happened the last four years. Memories arose, of his first year after Catherine's death, how barely he struggled along with his own faith, then jumping right to the present days, the memory how near death was to him only a few weeks ago. He recalled all that Theresa did in order to save him, how Brenda herself did her best to support him, and at the end he recalled his decision he took at the hospital. ...No... he strictly advised himself ...no! If I let anger take me over now, if I let Brenda down, all my new born dreams and hopes will be shattered beyond recovery and so will be those of all of us. No! In the name of Catherine who loved me then and in the name of Theresa who loves me now, I don't let go...

Garrett took both of Brenda's hands and after a while, he said as softly as his emotions allowed him: "Brenda, I will not let you down. It's an aching wound in our two souls that opened but we will go through it and make it close again. Maybe I am as sad as you are now but if I swear by my soul that I am not angry, will you believe me?"

Brenda calmed down a bit and nodded silently while Garrett continued: "If I remember correctly from what Jeb told me, weren't you hit by another stroke of fate soon thereafter? Didn't you loose your husband in late '93?" Brenda remained silent for a moment and very slowly resumed the story:

"After the accident, Carl was very calm and reticent. I attributed it to the shock. As a matter of fact, he was charged with careless driving and was ordered to appear in court. I did not turn away from him, but somehow I was no more able to reach his innermost. I remember it was a good month after the accident. He wanted to go shopping while I was doing housework. We took breakfast together and he said good-bye to me as always. But he didn't come back, neither at noon nor in the afternoon or in the evening. I called the police but they didn't know anything. I went almost crazy of despair, yet I had to control myself because of Annie. The night was horrible as was the morning thereafter. I called the police again. Still, they had no information. But the worst was yet to come. I picked up the mail and... there was a letter, addressed to me. It carried Carl's handwriting."

This was a moment when Garrett truly hated himself for drawing instantly the correct conclusion out of the present facts. As good as this virtue was when he judged Kevin's deadly danger then, it brought him all the way down right now. "Oh no! You don't need to go on! I know what you're trying to say. Brenda... I'm so sorry, I didn't know that..." She looked at him with sad eyes "Please Garrett, you said we'll go through and get over it. Will you continue listening?"

He nodded. "Yes, of course, if it helps you".

"Carl wrote where he went and that he couldn't find the strength to go on. He said he couldn't bear it any longer being guilty for the death of three good people. At the end he asked me to forgive him. They found him in a nearby forest... hanging."

Brenda had to pause. "I never told that to anybody. Not even Jeb knows it. And Annie doesn't too. I kept telling that Carl died of a heart attack. You see, I was so afraid that people would not want to deal with me being the widow of a suicide. And I'm so afraid that Jeb and you will turn away from me and Annie, even more so now that now you know who caused the loss of your beloved wife. But whatever you think that I did wrong, please Garrett how could I know that you were the one that had to suffer so terribly from Carl's tragic mistake? I only found out today. And Annie, hasn't she been punished enough?"

Garrett got the point: "I was suspecting that. You also mean, those tragic events have been too much for her, that's why she cannot show her emotions as well as others, that's why she never smiles?"

"I think so, yes, for I cannot imagine anything else. In the end she was old enough to realize what happened, at least as far as I dared to tell her.

Yet Annie has been the only sunshine in my life since. In a way, she was all I could hold on to. But I felt helpless. Half a year after Carl had gone, I could not stand it in our house any longer. I sold it and we moved to Wilmington."

Garrett agreed "I see, it was the same with me then."

Brenda turned her head as if to look far away, back in time and in memories. Now that she could speak about it, obviously for the very first time, she felt the heavy burden ease and every tear she cried seemed to wash away a little of the bitterness she had to keep secret for so long.

Slowly she continued: "It was what I think a good decision. Annie went to school here and found some acceptance, although she never got someone that could be called her best friend. Nor did ever a boy apparently show any interest in her.

As for me, the moving here helped me to get some distance. Time passed by, not too bad, just leaving me with an evenly dull and never-ending ache." In spite of all the tears in her eyes, a faint smile appeared on Brenda's lips. "One can't always give in, you certainly know that too so very well. Mainly thanks to Annie, at least I never lost hope that some day, things would change for the better. And eventually, it happened: Believe me, the true change in my life was when I met your father. And something similar must have happened to Annie when she met Kevin. In a way both of us could look forward again. After such a long time of almost despairing, we truly wanted to look forward again!

That is until now, Garrett. I had to be honest to you, even now that I'm afraid that you will turn away from me for I caused you pain and sorrow. All I can do is to ask your forgiveness. And with all respect, I would like to ask your forgiveness also in the name of Carl."

Garrett was trying to keep a clear head. Sorrow and pain, those bad feelings of the past, fought with hope and love, the feelings which he should build his future with. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind ...Garrett,... the silent voices said, ...you're still alive after all, you are not lost, you're not alone, won't you be grateful for that...? It seemed to him that not only Catherine, but also his dad and even Theresa would have spoken so. This thought made him finally see what it was all about. It was now all clear to him

He stood up and said. "Brenda, I will not turn away from you, but I'd like to show you something. Please wait, I'll be right back" He went to the bedroom and returned a few moments later with something that at first glance seemed to be a disrupted sheet of paper. He lay the pieces on the table. "Here it is. Take a look at it and tell me if you can make a sense out of it. Don't think about, just do, it's not difficult."

Brenda took a closer look now. The sheet was not disrupted but unevenly cut into six pieces. Some of them seemed to show a part of a handwriting, some others a part of an image. She concluded: "Hmm, could it be a sort of a self-made jigsaw puzzle?" Garrett smiled: "Just go on." Indeed, it wasn't meant to be difficult: A few moments later, Brenda had the puzzle rearranged. It showed a picture of a rose bouquet, drawn simply with a pencil, but it was very fine artwork. She was astonished "But I know one piece. It was stuck to your fridge before you came home. So this was Theresa then?" He nodded: "But that's not all. Look at the backside, will you?". Brenda turned the pieces around in order. And there was Theresa's dedication for Garrett, the one she put on the first of her postcard series and repeating it hereby for his coming home. A handwriting, very artful and clearly readable:

_It's not over, it's only just begun  
__I love you my darling, I always will_

Brenda was amazed: "It's so nice Garrett, but it was meant for you. What should I think about it?"

He sat down again and explained: "I'm not sure if Theresa wanted to make me think about it the way I really did, but truly it served me to the good. The last years, all the good and bad that I had, it never made a sense. It was because I was stuck in the past. I could only see the pieces and never the whole. Like Jeb was for you, it was Theresa for me that made me look forward again and by now I think I am able for the first time in my life to put the pieces together. No power and no money in the world can make those sad days undone, not for you and not for me. But I can see it all now and for the first time, I can accept my fate without bitterness. I'm sure this is what Theresa wanted me to see: My future. It's not over, it has just begun, the new love, the new dreams and hopes, and most of all, the rest of my life. Brenda, I do hope that you love my dad, don't you?"

She nodded without hesitation: "Oh Garrett, you'd see so much if you could read my mind. He's the most wonderful man, giving me so much confidence. It was truly him who made me trust in the good of life again. Yes, yes and yes again Garrett, I love him."

"And you are truly the finest woman that happened to cross his way in the last twenty-five years. So it's in this sense that I dedicate this saying to you, Brenda. We all have suffered enough. Theresa has suffered, Kevin was unhappy, as was Annie. Jeb had suffered for such a long time and after all that I know by now, you were the one that was off the worst.

You had to go through hell indeed. And Carl too, I now understand.

I really want this to come to an end. We all have a past to leave behind. It all seems to me like a picture now, a picture for the future. You and Jeb, Theresa and me and who knows, maybe even Annie and Kevin. And then we are all together. We can care for each other, we can ease each others pain so we can go on and see trustfully what tomorrow brings. Taking this chance is up to us. I do think it has only just begun.

And there's one last thing Brenda: For Carl, I honestly wish that his unhappy soul may rest in peace now."

Brenda's emotions were still sweeping her around. Tears were still in her eyes. But Garrets comforting words would find their way into her heart and soul. Now she was certain that some day, she'd overcome the agony. A warm feeling touched her heart when she couldn't do anything else than embrace him and say: "I thank you".

These three words, how often were they kindly given from one to another, but seldom were they meant more sincerely than in this very moment, when Brenda spoke them.

Only, the two cups of coffee were getting cold meanwhile.

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_Hope your heart feels better now Brenda. Your three words started it and others will follow you because they too will soon see lying ahead the time of thankfulness._

_To be continued._


	22. Time of Thankfulness

_Theresa what do you think? It's autumn now and you promised Garrett to see him again one of those days. The winds of destiny hit you like a wild storm three months ago and if they really intend to caress softly your cheeks now this would be fine. It's just that beside your reunion you could also spare a little_

**Time of Thankfulness**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

It was the second time within three months that Theresa and Kevin boarded their seats on aircraft. Early afternoon, the flight would leave from Boston and arrive in Wilmington two hours later. Brian and Deanna took them to the airport and it was one of the rare good-byes filled with optimism. Deanna made it short but with the full warmth of her heart: "Say Garrett hello for the two of us and we'll be looking forward to see you soon again. I'm so happy for you."

The plane was pulled to the roll-way. "Are you sad Kevin?" Theresa asked her son who stared out the window to the airport scenery that in a few moments would be left behind. "No mom, not really. It's just the dinner with Barringtons two weeks ago crossed my mind and what Pete had to say about Goldmike. But for myself, I feel good. If I could decide once more, I would do it again. Wouldn't you too? "Theresa was serious, not only with her lips, but also with her soul. "Yes Kevin, I would. But it's very important for me that you think it's right for you too." Kevin was a bit embarrassed: "It's more than that. I'm so relieved that Garrett is well again and I'm so glad to see him. And then... you know... do you think that Annie will still wait for me, although I was such a stupid?"

Theresa answered with her experience in parenting. "No, of course you aren't. It's just that there are some things people have to experience for themselves or they don't believe it. When I was your age I wasn't any better. Let's just be lucky that we all got away so well in the end. There are others who had to pay bitterly for their ignorance. Annie knows that you have learned your lesson and you keep getting letters from her. Don't worry, I swear I didn't read them. Annie will surely wait for you, I'm convinced of that. She would not do so if she didn't want to see you again." Kevin kissed her on the cheek "Oh mom, I'm feeling good!" Theresa giggled. "And I always thought that kissing ones mother in public was uncool". This time, Kevin was quick at repartee: "Unless one can call such a cool woman his mother as I can". Theresa blushed.

The plane took off and the very moment it was airborne, Theresa felt raising a joy inside her as never before. It was like a new life had now started. A life that was again worth to live and to love. A life that held the only thing she was sure to ever want: Garrett.

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

Wilmington airport was not very busy this evening. Only a few people were waiting for their relatives or friends to arrive. Annie and Garrett had a whole row of seats for themselves. September temperatures were not usually that warm but this weekend the forecast promised almost some nice late summer days.

Annie had her hair done. It was cut slightly shorter, but still falling to her shoulders. Her hairstyle was not the latest girlie fashion but very classy instead and, for Garrett's taste, suited her very much. She wore a long skirt, also not too fashioned but one of the kind that was timelessly lovely. She had indeed turned into a young lady, and a most lovely one besides. He wondered if Kevin would be able and old enough to recognize this.

Theresa had called him the week before, joyfully announcing that both, Kevin and she would arrive for the next weekend. It was almost six months that he hadn't seen her. He prayed that she wasn't disappointed of him. He thought to have aged these months, but the time of recovery was not yet over, he was still not quite the same. Annie seemed to note his uneasiness: "Don't you feel good, Garrett?" He shrugged. "I don't really know, Annie. It's half a year now since I saw Theresa the last time. I am not yet what I used to be then, perhaps I will never be completely the same. I just hope she can take that." But Annie was confident and she had an excellent memory: "Don't worry, you will be the same some day and believe me, even if, she wants you the way you are. She has been with you when you were very bad on. I don't want to be a know-it-all but it's been only three months since this horrible Sunday. You cannot be fine already. Theresa knows that and I'm sure she doesn't care. On the contrary, she will do everything to help you get well again!" This made Garrett smile and say "Annie, your words are such sweet comfort. If you were my daughter then as a father I'd be mighty proud of you!" Annie was sharp witted and made a reply that abashed him to the bone: "Since we met, Garrett I feel like I have a father again. That's why I am so proud to have you in my life!"

The schedule display updated and showed at last what the two had been waiting for: Flight DA2557 from Boston has landed. They went to the gate. Garrett didn't push in front and stood a few yards away. His heartbeat went up, but so did those of three other people too.

The first passengers passed the gates and then Theresa and Kevin appeared, both carrying their luggage.

Kevin let go his suitcase and started running. In his teenage joy he embraced Annie, lifted her off the ground and spun her around. Although she didn't smile, she held on tightly to him, saying softly one word: "Kevin". He put her down at last, took both her hands and looked at her from the distance of his stretched arms: "Annie, you are... you are just wonderful". She blushed somewhat and replied in her earnest manner "Thank you. It's doing me good to see you again." So Kevin declared his first compliment to Annie, a young lady that now for sure meant more to him than just a good friendship.

Meanwhile Garrett walked over to Theresa who stayed with the luggage. She stood there motionless, but looked at him with fervor and finally took two quick steps right into his arms. For a moment, neither of them could say a word. She held him really tight. Garrett, the man who mended her broken heart, who never stopped believing in her and who saved her son's life, Garrett was here to be with her. Granted that she had taken the trip to him but even so, she felt quite the contrary. It was as he had returned to her. In a way this was even so. She recalled all too vivid how near she was to loose him for ever three months ago. She couldn't help that her eyes filled with tears. "Garrett... Garrett, everything will be all right, now that we're together." Garrett replied with a low voice: "I love you Theresa, I always will." She kissed him. "So do I, with all my heart. But how are you, how is your stomach?" Garrett handed her his handkerchief and explained smiling: "The doctors are content with me, not faster than they expected, but also no complications. It takes a little time yet." Theresa caressed his cheek: "I don't care how much time it takes, you will be all well again some day and I'm here to help you as good as I can."

They turned to Kevin and Annie who approached them. While the women said hello to each other, Kevin embraced Garrett very much the way a son would have his father. Garrett had not seen the boy since the accident and when he looked into his eyes, he found a clear and sure look. Despite the fact that Kevin was only fifteen years old, Garrett realized that the he too had changed. The child inside him had definitely stepped aside to give way to the young man growing. He spoke surely: "Garrett, what I say now, I just couldn't write to you nor tell it through the phone. I want to say thank you that you saved my life. I will never forget what you did for me. It's men as you that are nothing less than the true heroes in life."

Now it was Garrett that blushed when he said: "Kevin, I really feel honored but whatever you think that I am, a hero I'm not! To tell you the truth, never in my whole life have I been so scared. I really thought I'd have to die. And then, you told the doctors that you took care of my bad wound when I was lying on the rocks. So you kept me alive as well and I thank you as much. I guess the two of us are really lucky ones. Even more so, now that we're blessed with two of the most lovely, charming and intelligent women."

Annie looked at him: "Garrett, I'm not as charming as other girls, I know it and so do you" Garrett had a good memory too and he simply replied: "I gladly leave the last word on this to Kevin since we've been talking about that already." Kevin bent his head for a moment but then he found the courage to look right into her eyes. "But you are nothing less than wonderful, Annie, really. Besides, I don't care about other girls!" All at once, Annie threw her arms around Kevin and for the fraction of a second, Garrett noticed from nearby that her lips again formed an almost invisible smile. This made him feel glad, for he was now sure that there'd come the day when she would smile and laugh again. Kevin would bring the sunshine back to her life just the same way as Theresa did for him. Garrett took her hand and proposed:

"What do you think, ladies and gentlemen, about having a good dinner? Brenda has even hired a grill specialist. It's going to be something special tonight." Theresa made the right guess immediately: "You mean that we're going to enjoy again..." Garrett cut in joyfully: "Yes, we're going to have the one and only steaks a la Jeb!"

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

The emotions this evening were overwhelming. To the best of Garrett's memories, he had not seen his father so content as he was this evening. In fact, the last time he made this impression must have been in the times back when his mother had lived. Brenda too was in a very good mood. She had always had a positive attitude towards life. After all that she had gone through, Garrett could do nothing else than admire her for that.

And Theresa? She enjoyed every moment and even more, she enjoyed it with deepest thankfulness. It was really long ago that she felt so easy and relaxed. No sorrow and no grief nagged inside her soul. To her it seemed that Wilmington, the endless ocean, the skies above, even the weather and the flight down here greeted her with joy: "Welcome back to life, Theresa!" And Garrett was at her side now. Recalling her last visit, she suddenly said: "Annie, you sure remember what I promised you. I'm so proud that I could keep it. Now, that we are all together, don't you think too this is great?" Annie reflected for a moment, so therefore her answer fell in an impressive silence: "Maybe you all can't understand my feelings, but what happened today is the most beautiful I ever got. For me it's like I have again something like a mom and a dad who care for me, a lovely grandma and even a fine granddad. Aren't we now a family of sorts? And..." she stumbled a bit at last "... and there is you, Kevin."

The boy took her hand and replied: "I understand you, Annie. For me too, it's so great that I have a in a way dad again and we can be a family now. Except for the one thing I am glad that you are not."  
Annie was puzzled: "What am I not?" He looked deeply in her eyes: "I'm glad you're not my sister, you know?" Everybody laughed and Annie, who got the point, put her arms around him: "And I am glad to prevent you from saying and doing stupid things from now on."

Brenda took over the conversation and said: "May I ask the audience to come to a fine dessert. Jeb really took great efforts to offer something delicious and I hope that I too can spoil you a little bit. And then if you agree, Garrett and Theresa, Kevin could stay overnight with us again. I think the two of you have to tell each other a lot and maybe you appreciate some solitude. If you like, we all could have a not-so-early breakfast by tomorrow"

Theresa realized that she had to decide and replied without hesitation: "I hope I can speak for Garrett too, but if it's okay for Kevin, we would gladly accept the offer." Kevin's answer was nothing but straight: "You can bet that it's okay for me, mom".

So the two of them drove home alone. Night had fallen and Theresa was relieved for a very particular reason: "Have I ever told you that I appreciate it very much you're not speeding but driving carefully?"

"Thank you, but you see, too much happened in my life because of one single traffic accident" She nodded "Yes I know, I really do know what you mean!" She stressed the last sentence and Garrett wondered why. "Have you had a bad experience, or why do you say so?" Theresa sighed "Yes, but this is one of the things I want to tell you when we're at home." Garrett agreed: "You say it: Home. Now that you're with me, my love, it's the first time since my return from the hospital that I do feel like rollin' home."

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_So the moment you were so longing for, has come true Garrett. You're taking Theresa home. No doubt, you certainly agree that now this is not the road to nowhere. _

_To be continued._


	23. Not the Road to Nowhere

_Half a year! So much has happened since the meaningful weekend in Boston. Through many dangers, toils and snares you have already come. Theresa, we see you standing here in thankfulness and that's a good thing. It's because of your acting and your honesty that Garrett will tell you something at last, since the place he went on once was_

**Not the Road to Nowhere**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

They arrived at Garrett's house and went in, holding each others hand. Theresa noted at once her summer jacket that still lay on the chair and her self-made jigsaw puzzle that Garrett had put into a convenient image frame. Apart from one single photo -just the same one Brenda held in her hands- she didn't see anything from Catherine. Garrett closed the door and asked: "Would you like something to drink?" Theresa put her arms around him. "No, thank you, I just want to hold you." Garrett held her tight too. She put her head on his shoulder and enjoyed some moments in silence. Memories kept rushing through her mind and all at once she started:

"Garrett, can you forgive me?"

This was something he didn't expect. After some bashful seconds he replied gently: "But why? I'm so glad you're here with me." Theresa bent her head. "There were so many things that I did wrong. In Boston at the airport, when you were leaving, I should have simply said: 'me too, I love you.' But I didn't. My stubborn head and my false pride made all turn to the bad instead. I didn't want to listen, neither to you, nor to Kevin and worst, not even to myself. Right now I think it's nothing less than a gift from heaven that you still want me"

Once again Garrett smiled in confidence: "Theresa, what more can I say? I owe my life to you." She looked in his eyes with amazement: "What makes you say so?"

It was conviction and thankfulness in his voice when he replied: "It almost seems that you didn't want to tell anybody, but you left a deep impression to the staff at the hospital, you know. Especially a nice elderly nurse thought that what you did was outstanding. I know it from her. I know, Theresa, that your blood is in me, it flows through my heart and my veins. Without you, I wouldn't be here. So what can I say other than thank you for saving my life when everybody else gave me up? Only you pushed stubbornly through with me! You alone could have done it." Theresa's answer was a long and passionate kiss. Only then she replied: "I didn't want to show off with it. And then, you saved my life too, you know?" Garrett was puzzled: "Now how would that be possible?"

Theresa caressed his cheek once more: "Let's sit down on the couch. I'd like to snuggle up to you and tell you all from the beginning."

And so she did. Working like mad for the new job, the quarrel with Kevin, Chicago with that more than unpleasant evening. "That's why I said about speeding before. It was outright deadly dangerous." This time Garrett cut in: "I don't believe it. What a dirty feller! Serves him right." Theresa continued. Her coming home, Kevin's escape and that darned phone call. "I'm so ashamed for what I said to you. Please can you forgive me?" she asked once more. Garrett nodded "I would probably have thought the same in the first place. Anger makes blind. Me too, I had to learn it the hard way. What made you change your mind then?" She went on telling. The discussion with Deanna and her long weekend that started out so fine but ended almost in a tragedy with the incident on her boat tour. "It was because of your diving course that I am still alive. Without it, I would very probably have drowned. It was as if you were with me, Garrett, leading me step by step away from death. So you too saved my life.

She went on and concluded finally. "You see, I really had to reflect my life and I know at long last what I want to do now: Leave the past behind and make a new start with you, Garrett."

He kissed her. "Then would you like to know about the storm?" She nodded "Yes please." So Garrett told her what Kevin and he had gone through. And he was honest enough not to leave out Catherine's amazingly and incredible foresight regarding the life vests. "And I was called an expert?" he mocked himself "certainly not in this very moment!" Theresa sighed at the end: "If only I had listened to my heart earlier. It all needn't have to be." Garrett said as he did once to Kevin: "Nothing can make those things undone. But as you said before, we must look forward now. Together we can do it.

But what do you think, my love, about having a drink after so much talking and go to sleep then. And of course I will respect your feelings. I can put out the bed couch for me." Theresa smiled: "No please stay with me. I'm through with lonely nights!"

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

They went outside where a starry sky awaited them. Garrett poured out two glasses of wine while Theresa lighted a candle. Finally he dared to ask: "And you have been promoted now in your Boston magazine?" She nodded. "Yes I worked really hard but it has a big advantage to me. Most of the time, I can work from home now. It was a choice between a wage rise and a more flexible time schedule. I took the latter because I thought that in future, we can spend more time together this way.

But yet, there is something I want to tell you. I had also another reason to come here, or exactly, to come here at this particular weekend."

He frowned: "What do you mean?" She continued surely: "Garrett, you never mentioned what tomorrow's date means to you. But I asked Jeb. So I know that tomorrow will be the fourth anniversary of Catherine's passing away. I understand that this day has never been easy for you. I just didn't want to leave you alone tomorrow. Let me help you to go through it. For the sake of our love that we share, I want to share the pain with you too."

Garrett got reflective, but finally he took her hand and kissed it. "I never mentioned it because it's been indeed the worst day all those years ever since it happened. I really didn't want anybody to see that shadow of a man I used to be on this particular day." And with an apologizing smile he added:" Sorry that I didn't tell you. "

"You don't have to be, I think I can imagine what you must have been going trough." Theresa said.

The next few moments fell silent. Finally the memories of the worst time in his life came over his lips: "In the end it's about running away. Running away from myself and from my destiny. I told Kevin a part of it when he run away and arrived alone here. Do you want to know the whole truth?"

Theresa's answer came immediately: "Yes, please tell it to me. I will listen."

It was not easy for Garrett to begin: "The first year after Catherine was the worst in my life. I couldn't barely eat and sleep, couldn't clearly think. I was sort of paralyzed, I didn't care for anything and I was angry with heaven, angry with my destiny. Then came the first anniversary of her passing and it brought me all the way down. So I run away and did so farther, much farther away than Kevin did."

He sighed. "It was not the road to nowhere that I took.

I went on to the road of no return, if you know what I mean."

Theresa paled, took both his hands and held them firmly, for she understood immediately. "I chose some cliffs, high enough and far away from here. I drove there, parked the car and walked on for another hour. The place was not meant to be visited, so I was sure I didn't see anybody. I remember, the evening was cloudy, there was a sharp and cold wind. I thought, so what! Just the right weather to put it all to an end. I bent over the abyss, spreading beneath me, just one last step ahead.

But then, the very moment I wanted to jump, the descending sun broke through the clouds and while everything around me remained in twilight, it dipped me in a beam of light. I turned around and felt the wind had almost seized at once. My mind was spinning and all of a sudden, believe it or not, I saw Catherine standing in front of me. I was the very first time that she appeared to me that way. I really got dismayed and was terribly puzzled.

She was looking endlessly sad, saying something like 'Garrett, please don't throw your life away: Go back. And if you don't see a sense for yourself, then do it for me, please.'

I was silly enough trying to get to her, to touch and to hold her. But there was nothing real of course, just my imagination I guess. And it was not over yet: Now I thought I saw my father's face appear. 'My son,' he said, 'what have I done to you that you want to leave me now?' There were even other fractions of memories but I can't remember them clearly. I only knew that I was going to loose my mind and started running back, ran till I couldn't any more. At last I sat down and cried like never before in my life."

Garrett couldn't avoid that a silent tear escaped his eye. He wiped it away with the back of his hand. "Definitely, this was some higher power that prevented me from going down for I have no other explanation. Finally, I went back to the car and drove home. The next morning was fine weather. I felt miserable but what I did was to go out and watch the sunrise. It was a beautiful one and somehow, I promised myself to go on, to tackle the challenge, to rearrange my life as good as possible and to accept whatever destiny would hold for me. I was, however, thankful that Catherine came to my mind every now and then and so I started with my messages that I sent to the sea. I never wanted to forget her, but I was hoping that I could eventually let her go some day, without bitterness just in the sense of a fine saying that you probably know:

'Sweet days. Don't be sad that they are gone, be thankful that they were'.

Every time I was really down, Catherine returned to me within a dream. She's like... how should I put it... she's always been like a mystic and healing power to me. Finally, there came the day when I realized that the misery was to a good part my own fault:

I almost drowned in self-pity!

That was my trouble, that's what I had to overcome and believe me, even if my father and, in her own way Catherine too never stopped to keep me up, without you I would still be struggling to no end with it. To Kevin I said something like you cannot run away from trouble because some day they would catch up with you and I know how they had caught up with me.

Life went on just the same. It wasn't always easy, mostly more struggling than going and every once in a while, falling down and trying to get back up again. That is until the day I met you and I sincerely thank destiny for this.

Now you know my story, my dark inside, it's nothing to be proud of. I have failed so much then and I would certainly understand if you should feel a big disappointment of me."

Theresa stood up and held him tight: "No, you have not disappointed me, not in the least. I am proud that you entrusted me with this. Believe me, I will be with you tomorrow. If you want to be sad, be it with me, if you want to cry, give your tears to me, if you want to go away, go with me. I know you will make up with the doom of the past now. Just let me be with you."

The candle light reflected in Theresa's eyes that were so quiet and self-assured when he looked in them. All at once Garrett knew what he had to do: "If this is really your wish, may I ask you then to do me a favor? Will you come with me tomorrow to see Catherine's gravesite and help me make it? I can't do it alone." Theresa's answer was deliberate and left no doubt: "Yes, Garrett, I will. But I'm tired, let's go to bed now."

They tidied up the table and went in. Silently, they prepared for going to sleep and when Theresa stepped into the bedroom, she remarked immediately two things: On one bedside table there lay her letter and on the other there was her unfinished picture which Garrett had put in a frame. He explained "Every time when I went to sleep, I kissed your letter. I wanted it to be that last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning." Theresa pushed him gently onto the bed and touched softly his stomach: "It's exactly what I did with your letter, my darling. Let me be tender to you now, let me be in your arms and let me float through your dreams." Garrett whispered: "You don't know how truly you are my kind of lady. Thank heaven for you."

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

Next morning, Theresa woke up from a deep and good sleep filled with sweetest dreams. Garrett wasn't awake yet and only her sweet kiss made him open his eyes. They were too late to see the sunrise but it didn't matter. Theresa knew they would have time now, from one single moment to a whole eternity. But right now, they had just one cup of coffee before they left for Brenda's home.

After the splendid breakfast, Jeb had another pleasant surprise arranged, of course without telling a word in advance. He invited all to take a boat trip to Wrightsville Beach with a lunch aboard. All agreed joyfully and there was indeed something wonderful in it. They were six people and for all of them, it was almost like a long lost, beloved one had returned. To all other people, they were nothing less than a happy family, enjoying themselves on a fine and sunny day. Brenda noticed with great joy and delight that Annie moved and spoke with a grace as never before. She was really proud to see this, the very first time her granddaughter was happy to the deepest of her soul.

Kevin felt great too, with Annie anyway. However, he sat there rather quietly and through his sunglasses, he watched the waves that sparkled gently from the reflecting sunlight. At last Theresa dared to ask: "Are you bothered with something, dear?" Kevin, while holding Annie's hand, answered rather thoughtfully: "No, mom, it's perfectly all right, thanks. I just thought that is was only a good three months ago that I found myself almost drowning in these same waters."

Wise old man that he was, Jeb agreed: " Yes Kevin, such is the sea: At all times, it has sung its songs to men. If you listen, you can hear them all: Songs of dreams and hopes, of going away and coming home. But also songs of unfulfilled yearning, of sorrow and despair and sometimes, alas, even the song of doom."

Annie turned around and was serious: "And which song do you think is the sea singing right now?" Putting his hands onto the shoulders of both young people, is was Garrett who replied: "Once there was a Frenchman. He was a pilot and also an excellent writer of novels. In his most famous piece, he wrote:

'_One sees well only with the heart. The essential is invisible to the eyes._'

I think there's something similar to the songs of the sea: From time to time, it plays a song that cannot be listened to with the ears, but only with the heart."

Theresa leaned closely against him. In this moment, all of them could hear it.

When they returned early in the afternoon, Garrett and Theresa parted from the others. They just said that they were to discuss some things in private. While Brenda just took the right guess about Garret's true intentions, Jeb was the one who knew well that for his son and for Theresa too, there would be arising the moment of truth.

He recalled when Theresa talked to him at the hospital, expressing her wish to be with Garrett on that unholy anniversary of Catherine's death. In fact, it was the last obstacle and in a way the most difficult that Garrett and Theresa had to overcome on their way to the future.

But he was confident and his eyes were quiet and unshaken when he said: "Now that I see you being so decidedly together, I know that you will make it! Go through it, for the sake of your common life that lies ahead. My best wishes are with you."

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_It's not always the spectacular things that really matter in the end. Sometimes it's enough that you don't forget that there's a promise to be kept._

_To be continued._


	24. A Promise to be Kept

_In a way Garret and Theresa, the struggle of finding your way together is not yet over. There's an obstacle, Garrett, and you know that you can't get behind it all alone. All the more, you must not make it a decision like one out of two! To walk onto the future you must reconcile the present with the past, knowing that you still hold _

**A Promise to be Kept**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

Finally, late in the afternoon, they made their way to the cemetery. Garrett had scarcely visited Catherine's grave-site since the funeral took place. In all those years after she had gone, in his very darkest moments he always thought that he felt nearer to his beloved wife sitting by the seashore or taking Happenstance out for putting out his messages for her.

Theresa wasn't quite comfortable. She knew she had no reason to disbelieve in Garrett, not after all what both of them had gone trough. But she still couldn't get completely over her suspicions. Will he ever end grieving over Catherine's death, she wondered, or for heaven's sake, what is it then? Somehow Garrett felt the sorrow in her thoughts and took her hand. "Please, darling, trust me and don't worry. I will make up with the past now. But I can't do it without you."

"Darling" This only word touched Theresa inside her heart. She recalled Garrett's letter and how good she felt when he addressed her that way for the first time. All of a sudden a feeling of comfort came upon her, almost like a rainbow after the storm.

They turned on to a small way that would lead them to Catherine's gravesite. Theresa too realized that this was going to be one of the most important moments in Garret's life. "If I can help you going through this, then I will do all I can, you know," she said, "but I'm afraid Garrett! Will not pain and sorrow creep in and bring you down again?" He shook his head. "Now that you're with me, it's different. The fear has gone. But there's something else that really matters to me now. I want to do it because of a thing so great and wonderful that I barely understand it even now. You see, this was also the day of the promise I made to her, and..." he added, looking into her eyes "you are the essential part of it."

Promise, Theresa wondered silently, what promise? But then, being the intelligent women that she was, the answer, or at least a part of, arose in her mind almost the same time. "It's the promise you mentioned while you were with me in Boston, isn't it?" It sounded like a statement rather than a question. Garrett nodded "I really feel honored that you kept this memory alive. It's the one you read about in the message of mine you got hold of before we met."

...before we met... echoed through her mind. "How could I ever forget this evening with you! But I remember, somehow you weren't able to tell me the secret of it. Would you mind telling me now and most of all why I should be a part of it?" Garrett stopped walking. "You will see for yourself right now. Here it is" he said with a low voice.

Theresa's heartbeat went higher. Although the sad memories came back to Garrett's mind, this time they couldn't overwhelm him. At any rate it seemed to him that it was not the place of doom he remembered when Catherine was brought here. They stood before a well-made grave-site, with fresh flowers in the front. Some nearby trees made the sunlight twinkle through the leaves, touching the whole place with a decent brightness.

Standing there, both of them silent, Theresa felt to her own astonishment vanishing her last doubts. Doubts about him, about herself, about all that ever bothered her feelings for Garrett. Looking at him, she was still a bit afraid to see the man he once was when they first met: somehow broken, uselessly clinging to the long-gone days, unable to ever feel true love again. But that was definitely not the case. Instead she found herself standing beside a man with his head held high, with eyes looking clear and bright and even with a faint of a smile that made him eventually look melancholic, yet without bitterness. She thought that he never looked better than in this very moment.

After some devotional time, Garrett softly broke the silence. He gathered his every thoughts and feelings that mattered to him now and, holding Theresa's hand tight, he started, calmly and with unbroken voice.

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

"Dear Catherine.

Here I stand in all honesty to tell you that with all my heart I shall now fulfill my promise that I gave you. I know there were times when I almost despaired, not believing in myself, thinking that never again I would be able to feel for another woman, thinking that this would mean sheerest betray to the deep love that you and I shared. But now I know that I was wrong and I realize that you were aware of that long before I was. Your love for me has been beyond everything I'll ever be able to understand. Even after you and I were torn apart, it never stopped. So many times you gave me comfort, hope and, after all, wisdom to the fool of me. By now, I know you never wanted to see me broken and left alone with guilty feelings. You always wanted me to go on, to live in peace and in love.

As I recall the saddest moment of my life, when I held your hand for the last time, with your last breath you asked me not to live without love. You asked me that I should give again my heart away if the right woman comes along. I gave you my word to do so, my dear Catherine and now the time has come that I can sincerely say: I kept the promise, for I lost my heart to Theresa!"

He turned to her and found her eyes welling. She didn't really cry but it was more than obvious how deeply she was touched. She looked at him, almost with the faintest of a smile, for she felt sure now that he was willing to go through. At long last, Garrett was to leave the past behind, turning his life to the future. Oh God, it rushed into her mind, I will be Garret's future. She nodded gently, as if to say: "Go on, please go on". She almost felt Garret's relief and faintly smiling back to her, he continued, never letting her hand go.

"Catherine this is not a good-bye for I will never forget you, but it's a thank-you from the bottom of my heart. I thank you for all the love and joy you gave me, I thank you for keeping me up in those dark days, returning always back to me when I needed and missed you so badly. I thank you that you never stopped showing me that I have still a life to live. And then what can I say, when I think of what happened not so long ago! After all it was your foresight that saved Kevin's and my life in that dreaded storm. Without you, we wouldn't have returned."

Again Garrett paused: "But most of all, Catherine, I want to sincerely thank you that you made Theresa find me. As much as I have loved you I promise that I will love her with all of my heart and my soul.

Catherine, please bless Theresa, for she is my destiny."

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

Then the silence fell again. How long they stood there, neither of them could ever tell afterwards. It was a light breeze that made them somehow wake up in the end. Slowly they left, still holding each others hand.

Garrett didn't say much, neither on their way to his car nor on the drive back home. Theresa too didn't' feel as talking now would do her much good. Her emotions too run high. Again and again Garret's words kept coming back: ...Catherine, please bless Theresa, for she is my destiny... Still filled with these thoughts, they came back to Garrets house. But how different this place seemed to her now! Ever since she met Garrett she felt comfortable with him in this somewhat small apartment, she really liked being here. But this time it was so much more, almost like heaven.

On the other hand Garrett felt a bit uneasy. He knew the flight schedule well: Theresa and Kevin had to leave tonight already for going back to Boston. ...don't be silly now, you know she will be back some day and she will work hard that it'll be as soon as possible... he tried telling himself, but deep inside he knew that this self-comfort wouldn't be too effective.

Old fashioned gentlemen that he used to be on such occasions he went over to open the door for Theresa and offered her his hand. Although he was obviously trying to hide his uneasiness Theresa knew him well enough to note it anyway and didn't think twice. She took Garret's hand, but only to move her body next to his, laying her arms around him. "Garrett, there isn't something wrong, is it?" she spoke softly. "No, I'm fine. And I thank you so much you came with me. It's just that time escapes me whenever I can be with you. The weekend nears its end and I guess we should pick up Kevin now and go to the airport. I'd feel better if we could say Good-bye while not being in a great hurry."

But Theresa didn't take that. For she had decided, with her head but a thousand times more so with her heart. Memories kept rushing through her mind. Everything, good and bad, fitted so well: Kevin's rebellion against her. The Chicago trip with that horrible evening. Kevin's escape to Wilmington, her unholy anger against Garrett, followed by sorrow and painful regrets that made her almost despair. Her journey to Lake Wilson, even now trembling a bit when she remembered how barely she escaped death. If it wasn't for Garrett teaching her how to dive, in fact she would have. She recalled the day his letter came. How she cried out of joy, thinking of this as the most beautiful thing she ever got in her life. And then of course Kevin's blindfold windsurfing turn that almost led to disaster, leaving Garrett so badly hurt. Deanna who rose heaven and hell to make her hurry up to Wilmington Hospital. Her blood donation for him and the nights she stubbornly stood awake at Garret's bed, refusing to believe that he should be lost. Finally, Deanna, the good soul again, who helped her made the arrangement that at last brought her and Kevin here again.

And, in the end, there was Catherine! Right now, Theresa almost believed more in the unbelievable than Garrett did: It was because of Catherine that they should be together. It just had to be! No need ever to understand, just to accept that it is what it is: A miracle, as deep and incredible as it can be, such is the miracle of love.

While these thoughts floated through her mind, she still held Garrett in her arms. Yet she felt it was too early to tell him. All she wanted for now was to help him over whatever bothered him so. Softly she carried on: "I really appreciate that you want to see things from my side too. But believe me, this day means as much to me as it does to you. My knees are weak and thoughts are still a bit confused. Can't we spend another hour together, maybe eat something and hurry up later if it has to be so?" Her voice was stumbling a bit as she added. "I... I just really need to have you by my side, even if only for another hour."

Garrett happened to stand facing the sun descending slowly to horizon. The evening made up really lovely. She found the reflections of the sunset so beautiful in his eyes yet they painted a trace of sadness in it, despite Garret's face that brightened visibly.

...need to have you by my side... echoed through his mind now. "And so do I, my love" he replied, thankful he was given another moment in time to spend with her. "Let's go inside and have a small dinner, will we?" Soon thereafter they sat on the table Theresa had dished and decorated with a candle while Garrett was doing coffee and toast. In a way, it reminded her of their first wonderful evening they spent together on Happenstance.

"Won't Kevin bother if we are so late to take him up for the airport" Garrett wondered. But Theresa didn't think so. "I guess we don't have to worry about him. Somehow he changed so much since he met Annie, take it that he doesn't mind to have some extra time with her." Garrett nodded "Annie is such a fine girl, brave hearted and intelligent besides. She's going to be a good and lovely woman some day"

"And she even seems to start making plans for two people, at her age" Theresa added most amused.

But then, she suddenly turned right away to him. "I can't help it, I see something sad in your eyes" she stated "won't you tell me what it is?"

Garrett took a deep breath -or was it a heavy sigh?- and gave in. He knew there was no way out. "I guess I can't hide my uneasiness from you."

"You couldn't when we were in Boston and you shouldn't now too" she insisted "tell me please."

And he did, he even wished to make her know what was inside his restless soul. "You see my darling," he put himself to speak "sometimes I think I'm nothing but a fool. What I did today, I really couldn't have done without you. Yet I fear that it's been simply too much for you. What can I say, what explanations can I give when it's about Catherine? After all that you and I have gone through, I honestly believe that it was She that made you find me. This dream I wrote of in my letter to you, it's still as clear as a crystal. She wanted that we be together, that we mend each others broken heart.

In a way, I do believe in her. Why for heaven's sake would she, laying on her deathbed, have made me promise that I should feel for another woman again? And I felt so proud today to keep this promise while you were holding my hand. I'm so glad his day has changed, from grief and sorrow to the day my heart was healed.

But can I ever hope that you understand, or at least could live with that? If you'd call me crazy, I guess you'd simply be right. I do love you Theresa and all I can say now is sorry, I never meant to hurt your feelings..."

He suddenly broke off. His mind raged. Unable to think reasonably, he directed himself round the table to her and fell down to his knees. "Time is passing by, and I know I have to let you go back to Boston. Forgive me Theresa, but I' can't go on without you. I'm tired of being alone. I can't stand it any longer living a thousand miles away from the woman I love. No matter what I do, I get sick to the stomach when you're so far away. Once in the middle of the night, I saw you in a dream, saw you crying for some reason unknown to me. You called my name. And I tried to run to you. But somehow my feet were stuck to the ground, I couldn't move. Silly dream, isn't it? Why, you are a strong woman and believe me I adore you for that you are."

Theresa interrupted him: "Don't say that easily. Me too, I really had a terrible dream when I was down and despaired and called helplessly your name. I felt everything but strong that night. It's only with you, Garrett, that I can be strong."

Garrett didn't quite know what he should say to this. Anyway, his trying to put himself together resulted in a somewhat hopeless smile. "Maybe my mind is confused but I'm not that blind either. You have to go back to where you're at home! I thought it over and over when I was in the hospital and finally, while holding your postcard with the rainbow, I have reached a decision. I clearly see that there is only one way left that we can go together."

"What way is it then, Garrett?" Theresa asked, softly, touching his hand. She felt that speaking was hard on him now.

"Could you probably imagine that I move to Boston to be with you?" Theresa's heart flipped one beat but then she rose off her chair, pulled Garrett up on his feet and threw her arms around him . ...Oh God, he really thinks about doing this for me... Her thoughts immediately turned to words, serious but full of excitement: "Garrett, darling, you really want to do this for me?"

He even didn't have to think a second: "Yes I will." With her body so joyfully touching his, Garrett felt his courage coming back: "First I didn't want to see, but ever since we met, things have changed: Without you I don't feel any more like being at home here. Every time you went back to Boston, I more and more thought of myself as being a stranger, stranded in a sad world of darkness. I know this is not true, but as beautiful as Wilmington seems to me even now, I cannot stay! There's no more denying: You are my destiny that I am bound to follow, as I promised today. My home is where you are. If you will have me in your world, then I'll give it all up here. Without you it means nothing more to me"

"Except your father" She reminded him.

"Except my father, right. But if that's the price I have to pay, I'll pay it. I could still see him once in a while, I know he'll understand and more important, I know that Brenda will stay with him.

But I'm going to find a job in Boston, making a new start there. I may be struggling sometime but I won't give up and I hope I can count on you helping me make my way up there. I want to work hard to make life for you and for Kevin as worthwhile as I can. Please Theresa, give me a chance."

Garret's innermost lay in her hands now, bare and vulnerable. This was the moment Theresa eagerly awaited. The moment that she would put him together again, the moment she had been working for so long, for the sake of both. Garrett had turned his life, his soul and his love to the future and the future was her.

She alone would lead him tonight:

"Garrett, so much that your heart and soul long to find their destiny in me, so much my heart and soul are yearning to fulfill this destiny and so may it be. As I came with you today, I ask you now in the name of love to come with me tonight. Will you promise to follow me, my darling, wherever I wish to be, whatever I wish to do and not to worry, not to ask questions, no matter how right or wrong it all may seem to you, okay?"

Garrett didn't bother to understand why Theresa asked him this, for the short time that was left for them together. He just looked into her lovely eyes, gently took her hand and kissed it. "I promise, in the name of love."

Very much to his surprise, Theresa went over to the CD shelf and picked one. Having listened to his music quite a few times she knew well what to look for and didn't have to search. Even before the player started she had hushed over to Garrett: "We have still a few minutes left: Let's do a slow dance, darling and hold me tight. This is the moment with you that I long to cherish." Garrett, knowing his own music collection just as well, didn't have to guess what song was up. Quite inevitably, it was one of Kool and the Gang's greatest:

_Let's take a walk together, near on ocean shore _

_hand in hand, you and I ..._

They danced and held each other tight until the last tune faded.

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

_So I guess we've come to the end now. What more can there be to the story? Admittedly not much, who knows? However, I hope that I'm not all the way wrong to suppose that our characters did really a lot to bring the story to a good end this time. __So may I suggest that we stay just a little longer to say worthily goodbye to them? If so, I kindly invite you to go on tonight, where it starts._

_To be continued._


	25. Tonight, where it Starts

_Annie, you may not have gone all too foolishly through your teenage years but you have already made some essential experiences in your young life. Although Kevin is even a year younger than you, you might consider him more mature than he is of age. We wonder what he's going to tell you_

**Tonight, where it starts**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

"You aren't kidding, are you?"

Annie, who asked Garrett this question not so long ago, couldn't help asking it again, this time to Kevin. They sat on the garden terrace of Brenda's house and enjoyed the wonderful evening sentiment of a most beautiful September sunset. The house was located somewhat higher up and not so near to the coastline; the terrace showed to the sea from where the ocean could be seen in all its majesty. The sky was quite full of nice weather clouds that stretched to the horizon and were now illuminated by a tremendous afterglow, shining in most fascinating tunes of red. Kevin thought that this would be a real fine moment in time to tell Annie the surprise his mother and he too had been working for. He felt almost proud that Annie couldn't believe this in the first place.

"No, of course I'm not" he replied, "why should I? You're definitely not the girl to fool around with! And besides, it was my mother's idea. She was glad she could do it for Garrett and I'm glad I could do it for you." His voice sounded as this would the most natural thing. Annie took his hand and looked in his eyes, earnestly, as always. "I still can't believe it's true. It's amazing that Theresa changed her mind so completely after the accident with Garrett. Yesterday was so marvelous. I really thought that my mom and my dad had returned." Kevin smiled: "I don't think she had to change her mind, it's rather that for too long a time, she didn't know what she really wanted. Maybe the accident opened her eyes, although... "

All of a sudden, Kevin turned serious:

"I'm still ashamed. If only I had listened to you... Annie, you're no more angry with me, are you?" The girl caressed his cheek, slowly, tenderly and maybe a bit shyly. It was the first time that she did it this way and Kevin's heartbeat went up. "And why should I? You have always been fast learning. I am sure both of us have taken the lesson."

Somehow Annie realized that Kevin was not at ease in this moment. His view was directed straight ahead on to the sea and he made a most thoughtful impression. She was worried: "Kevin have I said now something that I shouldn't?"

He turned to her with a sort of apologizing smile: "No, Annie, not in the least. I just thought of someone who has not taken the lesson, nor have his parents, I guess."

Anne was a little embarrassed. "I don't quite understand. Is it about somebody I know?"

"No, you don't know him. He was a classmate of one of my friends." So Kevin told Annie about Goldmike and concluded:

"He could have lived a good life with all its wealth and health. But two weeks ago, Pete told me some bad news: It seems that Mike was really in love with a girl. But supposedly she was a cheater and abandoned him very nastily after having taken everything from him she could. You see the laugh is always on the looser and many of his so-called friends laughed a lot on him. He's always been a nice guy and I think this was just too hard for him to take. He freaked out, picked a fight that earned him a black eye and a lot of bruises. Pete said that he didn't laugh but there was nothing he could do. The last thing they heard him say was: 'Damn you all!'

He stayed away from now on. He eventually ran away and joined a gang. One of the bad kind with burglary, hold-ups and drugs."

Kevin's voice was low and sad: "He went down the drain faster than a waterfall. A good month ago he was found in a public toilet. He took the overdose.

In a way I feel sorry for him. I guess he never had anyone who really cared. I don't think his parents ever realized that they didn't too. And there's one thing I know for sure now: Money doesn't care!

I'm a runaway too Annie and the most stupid thing I ever did was that darned windsurfing turn. I didn't fell off the wagon the way Mike did but what would have become of me if Garrett hadn't been around, if you hadn't been around? Believe me Annie, I'm so glad I'm alive, I'm so glad you're still with me. Can you forgive me?

The way she looked at him was serious as ever but her eyes were full of confidence: "Sure, Kevin. Just believe me when I say that you'll never have to prove me you're a cool one just by doing things like that. Please promise me that you don't, will you?"

Kevin took both her hands and and faced her in all honesty whe he answered: "I promise gladly."

Annie was content: "I know you do! But look over there, isn't this Garret's car? They're not coming to pick you up, are they?" He had not to think for too long. "I don't think so, but obviously, mom hasn't told him yet. So we also don't say anything, okay?" The girl nodded.

"Hello, young lady, hello young man, I hopefully assume that you've spent a fine evening so far. The sunset is tremendous isn't it?" Although Garrett really felt good with Theresa at his side, this was his way to hide the little sadness inside him because of the good-bye that, once again, would have to be soon.

Annie was greeting first: "Hello Garrett, hello Theresa, yes, you're right, we enjoyed it very much. Will you stay with us for a while or have you something else going on?" Garrett smiled apologizing. "Well, we should leave for the airport, I'm sorry to say so but we're running out of time."

Kevin made a most astonished impression: "But mom, I can't remember that you told me to pack my suitcase tonight."

Theresa, who had left the car too, walked over slowly to Garrett and put her arm around his hip. She was smiling confidently when she confirmed: "You can't remember, because I didn't say such a thing." With a wink of her eye that only Kevin could perceive, she added: "We'll be at home just as planned." Garrett was taken aback, yet before he could say a word, she looked at him, smiled and said: "Don't ask, darling, you promised me something, didn't you?"

Garrett's mind was spinning, but after a few moments, light came into the mystery at last and the joy was clearly visible in his face: "Now I understand. You shifted your flight back to Boston, without telling me, so you can stay a few days longer. You made such an indication in your letter. What a wonderful thing. O silly me," he laughed at himself, "thank you so much, my darling, that's tremendous." He softly kissed her on the cheek. "This really makes my heart and soul smile." Theresa gracefully replied: "You're welcome. I really wanted to save this surprise especially for you. But Annie is right: We have something going on and came only here to say good night, wishing the two young people a nice and cozy evening. By the way, where is Brenda?"

Even without a smile, Annie made truly the impression of being amused. "Oh, she's out with someone. And since she packed a suitcase and dressed fine for the evening, I seriously think she won't be back until tomorrow." Garrett commented: "So I guess there's another man who will not have to stay alone tonight. I feel so glad for him. But I'll follow Theresa. We too shall go on now and leave both of you getting dipped in the middle of this wonderful evening. And anyway, well see you soon. Bye"

Kevin and Annie waved until the car was out of sight, but then, she put her arms firmly around him. "So you say that by now your mother knows what she wants. And how about you? Do you know what you want?"

Kevin, who had always been fast learning, who had been given the same self-assuredness as his mother's, who otherwise easily was the playing hard-to-get, was now completely and hopefully lost! He shall be forgiven for not saying: "Annie, it's you!" Instead he blushed up to the ears and stumbled as it should be on such occasions: "I... I mean... actually, I think so... but I'm afraid... you are older than I am, you know more than I do... I... I've never kissed a girl before."

Annie looked into his eyes, as deeply as never and all of a sudden, she smiled!

Kevin forgot everything around him: She really smiled. And her voice expressed all the fervor of a young and loving woman when she joyfully said:

"And I have never kissed a boy before, but you know, there is always a first time, Kevin Osborne!"

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

Love does not blame the unversed.

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

_Goodbye Annie and Kevin! Now that you've started it, keep faithfully walking.  
__May your dreams and hopes never leave you while we go on tonight, where it doesn't stop._

_To be continued._


	26. Tonight, where it Doesn't Stop

_Jeb, you wise old bird! Much have you seen and much have you gone through. But you never gave up. Your patience has paid off at long last and Brenda wants to be the woman for you, in fact she is the woman for you. Right now, you're out together and hopefully you enjoy yourselves_

**Tonight, where it doesn't stop**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

The restaurant they chose for this evening was a small but fine one. It disposed of a gallery that was directed to the sea, thus creating a fine and special ambience for the guest. They sat on a candle-lit table and enjoyed a good dinner. Not only Brenda but also Jeb had dressed fine this evening. He seldom put on a tie but when he did, it truly made him look as the fine gentleman that, in his heart, he had always been.

The tremendous evening sentiment poured its beauty over them too. Brenda put it in words: "It's fantastic this afterglow, all the more that we can enjoy it together. And it's so fine that Theresa and Kevin don't have to leave this evening already. It seems that even heaven wants to say hello to us, now that we're almost about to start a new life."

Jeb, not only quite and unshaken, but also content to the deepest of his inside, agreed. "And this is true for all of us. You don't know the whole story, but I promised Theresa not to tell it until she will unveil the secret to Garrett. By now, I can assume that she did. Shall we leave now and I can tell you while driving home?"

They were still on the road when Brenda made her comment: "I can hardly believe it. Certainly I didn't have a doubt about Garrett and Theresa, but this beats even my best hopes. I have now good confidence for Annie. This way, she has really a chance to find her way. You know, she too has to leave a past behind."

Jeb nodded: "I think, this way or another, the two young people will make their way. Right now, they help each other like we do, but in a time not so long from now, they will start living their own lives. Whether they choose to live it together, remains to be seen. Even while I sincerely hope that they will, I admit this is no more our business. The only business I'm in is called Brenda." She gladly took the compliment and answered simply in her sincere way: "Thank you!"

Finally, they arrived at Jeb's home that was now nicely shaded from the last evening light. The brightest stars were shining already, when they stood on the balcony and watched the giant moon rise above the ocean's horizon. The clouds were vanishing more and more and there would soon be a starry sky twinkling from above.

A deep joy crept slowly into their hearts. Both of them looked back on a long life; a life that didn't always offer the straight and easy way. They knew all to well how one can be hurt when having to struggle on the long and winding road. So this was very probably the reason why they appreciated this lovely evening so much: It was as destiny had at last rewarded the two of them who never gave up in a lifetime, not even in their darkest moments, but had always looked forward instead. Gone were the days of sadness, now that they too were about to leave the past behind.

After a few minutes in precious silence, Brenda offered Jeb what was on her mind. "You have a wonderful son, you know that?" Jeb answered thoughtfully: "I almost gave up hoping that he would ever be again the way you see him now. After Catherine's death, it was as if he'd stopped living. I never really could do more than trying to make him drift along with his fate. Only Theresa could light again the fire in his heart. I honestly think he's learned a lot with what he had to go through."

She remained silent too for a moment but then she continued: "This might very well be the case, for I owe your son really a lot. First it was because of him that you came into my life, then he's cared for Annie just the same way Jason would have, I'm sure of that. But there's another thing too: It's a story that you don't know yet. I had to talk to Garrett a few weeks ago because I found out that we have been connected for years already without knowing it. It's a very sad story, yet Garrett was the one that brought it to an end with words of comfort and hope. Thanks to him it's over now but I think telling it right away would spoil this lovely night. You're not angry with me if I save it for another day, are you?"

Jeb looked at her for some moments and then smiled quietly: "Brenda, don't worry and don't be afraid of what I'm telling you now: I know the whole story!

Garrett told it to me a few days ago. Even now I can only apologize to you. Had I known all that before, I should have taken so much more effort to comfort you. I am completely with my son on this one, just thinking that we've had enough painful days now. And I see well that he was the one who ended your pain. If I was ever asked what it takes to do something really great then I would remember what Garrett did: Going out to the sea in a big storm and risking his life in order to save another was truly great and honorable.

But forgiving your husband for what had happened was even more!

I know my son, Brenda and please believe me when I say that he wholeheartedly meant it: He is sorry for you, he is sorry for Carl and somehow he knew that forgiveness alone was the key to get out of this tragedy. He forgave you but it wasn't only for your sake. It was for the sake of us all. Without it, we wouldn't be here, happily standing where we are now.

Trust me and don't worry any longer, Brenda. It's all over, it's all over now. Throw your sorrows into the river of time and let it carry them away from you. Let's look ahead now, you and I, for we have still quite a splendid way to go. Together that is!

She stared at him, first with a little bit of fear but in the end, she felt nothing but relief. For the first time in so many years of hidden sadness, she was now sure there were no more reasons left to feel down. Brenda's soul was well aware that the question she finally asked was actually unnecessary:

"You're serious with what you've said, Jeb, aren't you?"

The answer was unnecessary as well, however it made Brenda happy to the bottom of her heart when she heard Jeb say: "Of course I am. All that matters is that at long last, it turned out to be well and right for you."

The starry moonlit night encircled them slowly and gently. Brenda held Jeb's hand for a long time and at last, they fell into each others arms. Jeb's voice was low and quiet: "Sometimes I think what a pity that we didn't meet earlier, my sweet Brenda." Whereas she looked into his eyes, as deeply as never and confidently she said:

"You know, that would have been impossible. But nothing will stop me now from loving you, for every year, every day and every single moment that still lies ahead of me.

As long as I breathe, it will never be too late to kiss you, Jeb Blake!"

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

Love does not count the years

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

_Goodbye Brenda and Jeb! After such a long time of waiting and hoping, you have truly deserved it. May many fine moments fill your heart with joy while we go on tonight, where it keeps going on._

_To be continued._


	27. Tonight, where it Keeps Going on

_Theresa, we are not going to say big things now. You've made it, you've worked for it, and your stubborn head has truly learned something. We'll be with the two of you just one last time, to see you taking Garret to where you belong_

**Tonight, where it Keeps Going on**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

"I'm afraid there is a question that you have to grant me, my darling: Where do you want me to take you now? Around the world, to the moon and the stars, even to the end of the rainbow, there is no place that I wouldn't go with you. Your wish is my command." Garret's voice was full of joy, for only one thought kept spinning on his mind: Theresa didn't have to leave him yet, and he was willing to spend every precious moment with her, doing her as good as he possibly could. It was nothing less than the same passionate love he shared with Catherine then, which he dedicated to Theresa now.

And she felt that he did.

They were driving away from Brenda's house. Theresa had no yet indicated the place where she wanted to go next. For a short moment she put her hand on his arm and said: "I was just thinking about it. The weather will be fine... maybe we'll go even farther away, my love, than you suggested! Will you take us to the shore, to the place where it all begun, where we walked together on the beach for the first time, you remember? Garrett smiled: "Now how could I ever forget this evening with you!"

Although the temperatures were really on the mild side, there were not many people around. Even a night full of moonlight was not as attractive as a fine day when late summer could still be enjoyed as well as the sea that was not yet too cold to take a swim. The starry sky spread its splendor above them and for the most time, they were surrounded by a good solitude while a gentle September breeze was waving around them. "Can we walk from here to the place we went after our first dinner, you remember?" she asked and Garrett nodded: "Yes we can, but it's a good mile away." Theresa hung on to him and mused: "All the better, so we have some precious time to spend under the moon and stars."

After a while of a cosy and silent walk, Theresa resumed talking: "Are you really sure of your decision, I mean to move to Boston?" Garrett didn't even show the faintest sight of doubt: "Yes I am! I was never convinced more than now of doing the right thing. The day when you'll be leaving Wilmington will be the day that I start breaking up here. I will sell my diving shop and my house and will prepare the move to Boston. Maybe I can be in your apartment for the first time until I find something for my own. There is no fear in me. I know you will help me make it. You see, it would just be my deepest wish to spend Christmas with you."

Theresa stopped walking and laid her arms around his neck. "Spending Christmas together would really be the finest thing. But there is a dower as you certainly know. Although we wouldn't have to worry about Jeb and Brenda, what will it be with Annie?"

Garrett's face turned serious and he took a deep breath. Slowly they went on walking and Theresa knew that she hit the one weak point in his plans. He answered with a low voice: "This is indeed what causes me the most headaches. Annie feels for us something like her parents. I understand her so well. Kevin and her, they are really a blessing, both being such fine young people and leaving Annie back here will be the hardest thing I'll have to undergo ever since Catherine was taken away from me." His words came slowly: "To me... you know… to me, she is like a daughter as much as Kevin is like a son. I never meant to hurt her but I'm so afraid this is going to happen. Yet, there's nothing I can do, Theresa. I thought it over and over. I promised to follow you because you are my destiny. I don't want to go on without you. My only hope is that Annie will understand and maybe even ready to forgive me some day. Certainly, I will help Kevin to see her as much as possible. I know she needs him more than me. As soon as I get a job in Boston, I would spend him a flight once in a while so it wouldn't be you having to pay all the time. The only thing that's left for me is praying that there might come the day, if they both wish so, when the winds of destiny wave them joyfully together."

The more Theresa listened the more she felt another feeling coming up for Garrett: Admiration. Although he was eager to follow the yearning of his heart, he didn't want to act egoistic, he truly cared for his beloved ones. She imagined how fine a father Garrett would have been. In this moment, something very strange crossed her mind: It was like someone spoke silently inside her mind:

...so take him home, care for him as much as I did and he will give you everything, as much as he gave it to me. Go your way Theresa, in peace and love...

She had to stop walking again. She didn't know from where it came nor did she recognize the voice, but who else could it have been?

Garrett was bothered: "Is there something wrong, darling, should we rather go back?" But Theresa smiled: "No, it's perfectly all right and we will go on. I was just lost in thought. I am sure now that I was right to make you promise to follow me and I even know by now that Catherine was right to make you promise what she did."

Garrett was astonished: "I gave you my word not to ask questions so all I can say is thank you in her name." But Theresa didn't let the subject go: "Have you ever wondered what Catherine means to us?" Garrett was embarrassed: "You certainly know what she meant to me. But she will never stand between us. Yours is my love now and it will always be!" She caressed him. "My heart knows that, believe me. But Catherine does mean something to both of us and she ever will. After all we've gone through, it's obvious." Theresa's smile was convincing. Garrett couldn't help asking: "Will you tell me then?"

"Let Catherine be our Guardian Angel, mine as well as yours, now and forever! She saved you and Kevin and she saved even me. She's always been watching out for us, even if we weren't aware of that most of the time. I believe in her and whenever she pleases to be with us, we shall bid our welcome to her." At once, Garrett realized how right Theresa was. He wondered why he couldn't see it earlier. He didn't find words, so the only thing he could do was to kiss her in deepest thankfulness.

They took the last piece of way and finally arrived on the very same place where they stood a good year ago. Even if they met somewhat earlier, it was here that it all begun with their feelings for each other. What they sow then, small and uncertain had now grown strong and upright in the end. The time had finally arrived to take the harvest. The evening sentiment was almost as tremendous as the first time. But it was not the starry moonlit sky, neither was it the gentle breeze nor the fine sand, neither the waves that rushed to the shore nor the sea that sparkled and spread its beauty to the endless horizon. It was something else that was not there the first time and it captured them deeply:

The ocean sung its most lovely song to them.

Time stood still. They held each other tight, who would ask for how long. But Theresa was ready: "I thank destiny for this wonderful night and that it let me come here with you. So I'd like to tell you one last thing that you don't know. Will you listen, my darling?" Garrett was lost. There was nothing to do but to trust her: "Always, my love."

"You were right to assume that I wanted to please you when you found out we wouldn't have to leave tonight. You were, however wrong to assume that I shifted the flight back to Boston. Garrett, there is nothing to be shifted. The ticket that brought Kevin and me down here was one-way.

We don't go back!"

Never in his whole life, Garrett felt more confused than now. It took him many moments to realize what Theresa just said. Even when he recovered enough to be able to say something he only stumbled: "That... that can't be true... It's just... not possible..."

Theresa caressed his cheek again. She was content that she caught him by surprise so completely. "For a true love, only a few things are really impossible. Actually, this was the hard piece of work I mentioned in my letter to you, but Kevin helped me so much, since it was his deepest wish too."

Garrett was still at a loss: "But I still don't think it's right. You would have to sacrifice so much. I've seen with my own eyes how well you're doing in Boston: Your colleagues, your job, it's indeed a good world you're living in. You see, Theresa, my darling..., I have learned these times. I..., although I bribed you in a way with Wilmington from its best side, I clearly see now that I must not take Boston away from you. I must not take your freedom away. It was you who explained me and believe me, I understand. I always wanted to make you happy. I don't want to see you living here in sadness just because of me. I love you way too much for that."

Theresa let him speak. But she was stubborn, even her heart was, more than ever and she explained, always smiling, but with all the self-assuredness she was given:

"Garrett, you still don't quite understand. Just keep your promise, don't worry and trust me when I say that all is right. There is nothing for me to sacrifice. I've lost nothing but I've won everything.

It is my decision! I took it the day I had to leave you at the hospital, knowing that you would survive the accident. Kevin and I will not go back to Boston. And we can't too: My apartment is sold, the truck with our furniture will arrive here next week. Everything is arranged. As to Boston and my job, I can really comfort you. I will keep it all.

In the first place I actually handed in my resignation because I wanted to find a new job hereabout. But then, you wouldn't believe Deanna and Brian made me such a wonderful gift: I told you they promoted me and I can work most time from home now. But this home can be anywhere! Why, we have computers, e-mail and internet! I can do it all from here. Once or so in a month, I have to go Boston for a general meeting, but this means I'm only a few days away and will always be back soon. Besides, nothing will prevent you to accompany me every now and then, so we can spend another fine weekend up there. But from now on, I will live in Wilmington. Nothing will change that, not even your sincerest intentions!

As for Kevin, you certainly know how he feels about it all. Since he met you, he always wanted to come back here, because it's here that his dreams will come true. He wants to become a diving instructor and a sailor. But so much more important, he wants you to be his dad, he's proud of you.

Last but not least, there is Annie. She's going to be the first true love in his young life. Both Kevin and you, made her shattered world come alive again. Now we will not have to desert her love for us. May she confidently see in us something like her long lost parents, a thing which honors me beyond words. And I don't think either that Brenda or Jeb will object to our staying here. Jeb knows it anyway."

Garrett had recovered so far that at least he didn't try to ask silly questions: "Typical for him, as ever when it comes to hide a good surprise. But I'm sure it was you who told him to keep his mouth shut, isn't it?" She nodded and smiled: "Yes it is. I phoned him up quite a lot the last months. He helped me to find and hire a good apartment here that will splendidly do for the next time. It's not so far away from your home. Certainly I can count on your and Jeb's help with establishing our furniture." Garrett replied at once: "Rest assured that I will do my best for you. Oh darling, I still can hardly believe it."

Theresa paused but not to search the right words to go on. She kissed him and continued then.

"I admit that I really tried to imagine you and me living in Boston. But I simply couldn't. This was the reason I took out again my dusty crayons and tried to draw on paper my wishful thinking. But with Boston, it just didn't work, no matter how I tried. Not only that I couldn't paint you living there, I couldn't even paint myself with you living there. But the attempt with the Wilmington-like seashore worked straight away from the beginning. But to finish it as a good work, I need to be here, feeling you by my side. I wondered why this is so and my heart gave me the answer right away: You would have had to change your good world for a worse-to-you-one, while I am going to change my not-so-bad world for a truly better one. I can't deny that my head felt okay in Boston, but my heart never really did. I had to learn it the hard way when there was the quarrel with Kevin. He was so right when he said that my life was all a mess that I should tidy up.

Now I did it!

I tidied up my life and I want you to know that I am happy and proud. I'm proud of me, I'm proud to be here, proud to love you and to be loved by you. This, my darling, is the truth of my heart. But what is it with you, why, you are crying!"

Garrett had patiently listened to her, but only now had the full meaning of Theresa's words captured his heart. She wanted him with all her heart and soul and even more, she'd stay here in Wilmington to live at his side.

As funny as it seemed, he, the brave hearted man that had to go through more than one disaster, was lost in her loving embrace. Silent tears rolled all over his cheeks. Yet he faced her, with head held high and the sound of his voice was as steady as joyful when he confessed: "Theresa, I can't express the feelings that are inside me now. I'm so fine, believe me, I just never knew that even happiness can make a man cry. I love you, my darling, I always will. Hold me, please hold me tight."

She passionately did so and softly she replied. "Yes, my love, let go now and turn to me. These are your tears of joy. Let me kiss them away as you did it once with mine." Theresa took them, comforting, one by one and there was something solemn in it, when she declared:

"May every tear turn into a wish that we can make come true. We will spend Christmas together, all of us. You will keep your house and your shop and next year, you will resume working as a diving instructor. I'm confident to see the day we will even have a fine sailing boat again. Together, we will witness Kevin when he grows into a man and when the day arrives that he and Annie will have their own home, I shall move to you, for you are truly my paradise on earth.

All will be well now that we've got tonight. Wherever the winds of destiny may choose to wave us, never will they succeed in blowing us apart."

Theresa looked into his eyes, as deeply as never and her lips were close to his when she said:

"This is the promise from the heart, the soul and the yearning of a fulfilled woman. It is made to the man she's in love with, the man who will take her home.

It is my promise to you, Garrett Blake!"

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

Love does not ask questions

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

_Now it's finally time to say goodbye to you Garrett and Theresa! We'll leave you in good confidence. Always keep the sunshine in your heart and okay, I give in:_

_May this lovely night be all yours._


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

Wilmington, in the time of our happiness

dear unknown lady,

dear unknown gentleman,

once more, we handed a message to the waves of the worldwide virtual ocean. From whatever shore you picked it up, this is personally to you

to you who were with us when we struggled for our way together,  
to you who didn't leave us, neither in good nor in bad times,  
to you who witnessed our story and so helped us to be what we are now

we bid you our best greetings.

Right now, we stand on the stern of our new sailing boat "Fortuna", named after the Roman goddess of good luck. Since a few months, we can proudly call her our own. It's almost been three years that "Happenstance the Brave" fought until the end for Garrett's and Kevin's life in that violent sea storm and now the time has come that we'll spend our honeymoon on our new boat. We wave to our beloved ones standing at the pier as we are to leave for a seven day turn along the beautiful coastlines of North and South Carolina,

We're proud to tell you that things have truly changed to the good. Kevin is now working in Garrett's shop as the third person of the staff. His mother sometimes thinks that he's almost too serious, but never mind. Annie passed her exam with an excellent and has lately accepted an office job in Wilmington. Next month, the two young people will move into Jeb's home. He in turn will gladly leave it in order to stay with Brenda. And Theresa will now keep her promise and move to Garrett. Her wish to live together with him in his not-too-big bungalow has come true at last.

Our wedding was two days ago. While we didn't want to have a blazing ceremony with all the bells and whistles, we're over the moon anyway and it was a most solemn moment when we both said: "We always will". It was solemn when we sealed our wedding with a sweet kiss and it was still solemn when we walked out this small but lovely church. We couldn't help thinking that to us, it seemed to be as great as a highland cathedral. And we felt in our hearts that Catherine was with us.

Believe us when we say that we're looking at all these things with deepest thankfulness. By now, we know for sure how vulnerable love and happiness can be and that one always has to work for them, over and over again, every single day.

Before we cast off, please allow us in this sense to cite a little poem. It was written by Araylan, the creator of this tale and we, dear madam, dear sir, we dedicate it to you who kept reading our new story until the end and never stopped having faith in our love (if it suits you better, feel free to replace "_she_" by "_he_" in the poem.)

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

_your way, it may not always be the smooth and easy one,  
__sometimes, there is no reward for efforts you have done,_

_there are times the nights don't end, and no one sees your tears,  
__you ask what use it is to fight your sadness and your fears,_

_but your Guardian Angel will not miss to hear your call,  
__and she'll always stand beside to hold you when you fall,_

_Your way, it will not only lead through darkness and through rain,  
__and your troubled soul will see, it wasn't all in vain,_

_go your way in confidence, and let your doubts abscond,  
__keep your dreams and go your way,_

_to horizon  
__and beyond_

•**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•**

Once again we're standing on the very last page of a story. We and with us all the other characters thank you so much and hope you enjoyed reading this alternate ending of "Message in a Bottle".

May you always find some flowers blooming on your wayside.

Always yours  
Garrett & Theresa Blake

along with

Brenda & Jeb, Annie & Kevin, Deanna & Brian,  
Susan & Bill Barrington with Pete, Marc and Daisy,  
Jan the assistant, Jonathan the windsurfing instructor,  
the Chief Doctor in duty,  
Jane, the nice elderly nurse and the rest of the hospital staff,  
the US Coast Guard officer and the helicopter patrol,  
the friendly waitress at a street cafe in Chicago

and even Farlinner, though he doesn't care.

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

I dedicate this story to my Guardian Angel  
without her I wouldn't be here

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**


End file.
